Mit meinen Augen
by bluestar74
Summary: VIB: Rokko ist in Lisa verliebt, doch die träumt immer noch von David. Dann kommt Rokkos Schwester nach Berlin, weil sie vor einem Psychopathen flüchten muss. Lisa hilft den Geschwistern und landet so mitten in einem Kriminalfall.
1. Chapter 1

Mit meinen Augen

(Klaus Lage)

Haut doch ab

oder macht eure Witze.

Sagt von mir aus,

sie ist unscheinbar und klein.

Meinetwegen glaubt doch,

weil ich hier mit ihr sitze,

muß mein Geschmack

total daneben sein.

Sie sitzt nicht vor der Glotze,

will lieber selbst was machen.

Ich komm mir richtig grün vor,

was die alles weiß.

Und dann lässt sie einfach

ihre Augen lachen

und mir wird irgendwie -

kalt und heiß.

Ihr müsst sie nur einmal

mit meinen Augen sehn,

die absolute Frau,

ihr würdet mich verstehn.

Was sie mit mir macht ist gut,

und sie lacht mir ihren Mut

grad so ins Gesicht.

Da denkste echt -

das gibt's doch nicht!

'Ne durchgemachte Nacht

wird nicht mit Rouge verdeckt.

Sie hat ihr'n eignen Stil,

hält nix von Selbstbetrug.

Wenn sie was von dir will,

dann sagt sie's ganz direkt.

sie ist nicht anspruchsvoll

und kriegt doch nie genug.

Ihr müsst sie nur einmal

mit meinen Augen sehn,

die absolute Frau,

ihr würdet mich verstehn.

Was sie mit mir macht ist gut,

und sie lacht mir ihren Mut

grad so ins Gesicht.

Da denkste echt -

das gibt's doch nicht!

Sie lebt jeden Tag,

so als wär's der letzte.

Sie ist ein Vitaminstoß,

das Chaos in Person.

Ich hab gespürt,

als sie sich zu mir setzte,

wenn ich hier gewinne,

bin ich glatt verlor'n.

Lisa starrte immer wieder auf ihren Bildschirm und konnte es einfach nicht glauben. Eine so wunderschöne Liebeserklärung! Aber weder hatte sie diese direkt bekommen, noch vom richtigen Mann.

‚Oh mann, oh Mann! Was mache ich denn jetzt nur? Warum reite ich mich eigentlich immer wieder in solche unmöglichen Situationen?'

Alles hatte vor ein paar Tagen angefangen, als Rokko Kowalski ihr beim Minigolf seine Liebe gestanden hatte. Naja, eigentlich stimmte das ja nicht. Das Chaos hatte begonnen, als sie sich in David verliebt hatte – also eigentlich, seit sie bei Kerima war. Lisa sehnte sich in diesem Moment einfach nach der Zeit zurück, als sie noch Davids Assistentin war. Alles war damals viel leichter gewesen. Sicher, ihr Liebeskummer hatte sie auch damals schon gequält, aber da war David noch mit Mariella zusammen und so konnte sie sich wenigstens sagen, dass ihre Liebe chancenlos war. So hatte sie sich selbst, zumindestens zeitweise, auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückholen können. Nicht dass es ernsthaft geholfen hätte, aber immerhin! Es gab auch noch keine chaotischen Herrn Kowalski in ihrem Leben, der sie ständig provozierte und in sie verliebt war.

‚Verliebt? Ist er das oder liebt er mich vielleicht sogar?'

Sie musste es ja fast annehmen, nachdem sie den Text des Liedes gelesen hatte.

‚Warum sieht er mich so? Ich werde diesem Bild doch gar nicht gerecht! Dieser Text … so eine Liebe empfinde ich für David. Kann es wirklich sein, dass er für mich das Gleiche fühlt, wie ich für David? Und was soll ich damit jetzt anfangen? Ich will ihm nicht so weh tun, wie David es immer und immer wieder mit mir macht. Das hat er nicht verdient! Das hat keiner verdient! Ich komm einfach nicht drum herum, ich muss mit ihm reden, so klar wie möglich. Aber wird ihm das helfen? Bei mir hat es das noch nie wirklich getan. Wenigstens will ich ihm nicht immer wieder neue Hoffnungen machen. Ich muss aus dem Schmerz, den ich habe doch zumindestens etwas lernen. Vielleicht bringt mich diese Erfahrung ja auch einen Schritt weiter und ich kann mich endlich von meiner Liebe zu David lösen. Warum hat David mir vorhin schon wieder so unglaublich weh getan? Und wie oft muss ich das denn noch spüren, bis ich begreife das es sinnlos ist? Warum habe ich ihm überhaupt erzählt, dass Rokko in mich verliebt ist? Und er? Er hat nicht's besseres zu tun, als Rokko auf den Zahn zu fühlen und sich dann für mich zu freuen, dass Rokko mich tatsächlich liebt! Verdammt David!'

Diese Szene gerade war aber auch einfach zu kurios gewesen. Lisa sah es wieder ganz genau vor sich. David war mit seinem unglaublichen Teddyblick in ihr Büro gekommen.

„Lisa, hat dir schon mal jemand eine Liebeserklärung mit einem Song von Klaus Lage gemacht?"

„Nein." Ihr Herz hatte für einen Schlag lang ausgesetzt. Was wollte er damit nur sagen?

„Na dann ist es jetzt soweit!" Er lächelte sie an und Lisa versank in seinen Augen. Sie kannte nur ein Lied von Lage und das war 1000 und 1 Nacht. Würde er ihr jetzt sagen, dass er sich nach 1000 und 1 Nacht endlich in sie verliebt hatte? Ihr Herz raste jetzt und jede Faser ihres Körpers war angespannt.

„Naja, dass ist ja auch lächerlich! Aber dieser Kowalski scheint auf so'n Schmalz zu stehen. Jedenfalls hattest du Recht. Er ist tatsächlich in dich verliebt!"

Jetzt verstand Lisa gar nicht's mehr. Was hatte Kowalski damit zu tun? Es war ihr aber auch schon egal. Sie spürte nur noch, wie das fragile Gebäude ihrer Hoffnung zum X-ten Mal mit einem Fingerzeig von David zerstört worden war. Der Schmerz schien unerträglich zu sein.

„Ach Lisa, nun schau doch nicht wie ein angeschossener Hase! Das ist doch nicht schlimm. Freu dich doch lieber!"

„Worüber soll ich mich denn da freuen David? Und woher willst du überhaupt plötzlich den Beweis haben, dass Kowalski in mich verliebt ist?"

„Ach weißt du, als du mir von Kowalski erzählt hast, da wollte ich das Ganze mal genauer beleuchten. So bin ich einfach mal zu ihm hin, und habe ein paar abfällige Bemerkungen über dich gemacht, um zu sehen, wie er reagiert. Und er hat reagiert!!!" David grinste frech. „Er hat mich äußerst deutlich wissen lassen, für wie authentisch und wunderbar er dich hält und dass wir alle nur zu dumm seien, dass zu bemerken. Dann hat er mir noch gesagt, ich solle mir das Lied ‚mit meinen Augen' von Lage anhören, dann würde ich verstehen, was er meint. Naja, ich kenne das Lied nicht, aber Klaus Lage? Wirklich, das ist schon ein bisschen sehr Retro für meinen Geschmack!"

Lisa hatte ihn einfach nur fassungslos angestarrt. „Du hast was?! Ich denke du bist mein Freund! Wie kannst du mich nur so hinter meinem Rücken blamieren? Verflucht David!"

„Jetzt komm Lisa, daran ist doch nicht's peinlich. Er ist in dich verliebt und das ist doch toll! Eigentlich passt ihr doch gut zusammen. Warum willst du es nicht einfach mal versuchen? Er ist doch wirklich nett und charmant."

„Dann nimm du ihn doch! Weißt du was David? Halt dich einfach aus meinem Privatangelegenheiten heraus. Ich suche mir meine Männer immer noch alleine! Und jetzt geh bitte, ich hab noch zu arbeiten! Danke!"

Sie war so wütend, am liebsten hätte sie ihm eine Vase an den Kopf geknallt. Und jetzt saß sie hier, unendlich traurig und voller Schmerz was David betraf und fürchterlich unsicher, wie sie mit Rokko umgehen sollte.

4


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

David war rausgegangen und fragte sich, was er den nun schon wieder falsch gemacht hatte. Da hatte er einmal wie ein richtiger Freund handeln wollen, ihr ganz uneigennützig was Gutes tun wollen und dann diese Reaktion! Wer sollte das nun wieder verstehen? Ja wer? Wenn überhaupt dann vielleicht Jürgen! Genau zu dem würde er jetzt gehen.

Angekommen in Jürgens Kiosk stöberte David eine Weile in den Zeitschriften, bis der Laden leer war.

„Hey Jürgen, ich bräuchte mal eine kleine Hilfestellung bei der Dekodierung von Lisas Gefühlsleben."

„Vergiss es! 1. ist das unmöglich und 2. hast du so was von gar keine Ahnung davon, dass die ganze Arbeit an mir kleben bleibt. Das ist kein guter Deal!"

„Komm Jürgen, du kannst dir die Geschichte doch wenigstens mal anhören, wenn schon nicht meinetwegen, dann wenigstens um Lisa zu helfen."

„Du willst Lisa helfen? Gib' es zu, sie soll dich doch nur irgendwo wieder aus der Scheiße ziehen und du weißt nicht, wie du sie dazu überreden sollst!"

„Hey, ich hab Lisa nicht immer gut behandelt, dass weiß ich selbst. Aber ich habe mich verändert und ich will ihr wirklich nur helfen und sie vor allem verstehen."

„Ach, erzähl halt! Ich werd' dich ja eh nicht früher los! Aber irgendwann nehm ich Eintritt für Jürgens Seelenklempner Bude, das schwöre ich dir!"

David berichtete Jürgen, was passiert war. Dieser verdrehte nur genervt die Augen.

„David, dafür brauchst du doch wirklich kein Entschlüsselungssystem! Lisa ist ja oft schwer zu verstehen, aber diesmal ist ihre Reaktion mehr als gut nachzuvollziehen."

„Aber ich verstehe es nicht! Ich hab es doch nur gut gemeint."

„Ja ja, nur was hast du bloß mit „gut" gemeint? Mann David, so blöd kann man doch gar nicht sein! Also hier noch mal für Idioten:Was empfindest du für Mariella? Liebst du sie noch?"

„Was hat die denn damit zu tun?"

„David, ich schmeiß dich gleich raus! Also?"

„Nein, ich liebe sie nicht mehr, ich bin über sie hinweg. Wenn sie noch hier wäre, würden wir wahrscheinlich Freunde werden!", stieß David trotzig hervor.

Jürgen zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Ja David, is' klar, macht ja nichts, dann passt das Beispiel gleich noch besser. Also, was würdest du sagen, wenn Mariella versuchen würde, dich mit Lisa zu verkuppeln, weil ihr ja so gut zusammenpasst und Lisa immer so nett und charmant ist, hm?"

„Mensch Jürgen, das kannst du doch gar nicht vergleichen! Lisa liebt mich nicht. Gut sie hatte mal Gefühle für mich, aber das ist längst geklärt, wir sind jetzt Freunde."

„Jau David! Genau!" Jürgen hielt es nicht mehr aus und so nahm er sich einen Jägermeister, den er in einem Zug leerte. „Guck nicht so, du kriegst keinen! Und wenn, dann kostet er für dich 10 Euro!" Jürgen seufzte dumpf und atmete dann noch ein Mal tief ein. „Gut David, es ist also wie bei dir und Mariella. Also wie würdest du dich fühlen, wenn Mariella dich verkuppeln wollen würde?"

David überlegte eine Weile. „Naja, ich fände es dann vielleicht doch ein wenig seltsam."

„Und wenn du die Person, mit der sie dich verkuppeln wollte, absolut nicht liebst und du eh schon nicht weißt, wie du mit ihrer Schwärmerei umgehen sollst?"

David verzog das Gesicht und legte seine Stirn in Falten.

„Na kommt der Denkprozess in Gang?", fragte Jürgen sarkastisch.

„Oh Mann! Du hast Recht. Ich war mal wieder ein unsensibler Trottel! Ich lerne es wohl nie! Da, nimm die 10 Euro und gib mir auch mal einen Schnaps!"

„Na also", grinste Jürgen, „geht doch!"


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel3

Lisa lief wie ein Tiger im Käfig in ihrem Büro auf und ab. „Also Herr Kowalski, ich liebe sie nicht, schlagen sie sich das aus dem Kopf!" ‚Nein so geht das nicht', dachte sie, ‚meine Ansage soll zwar klar sein, aber nicht brutal.'

„OK … Herr Kowalski, ich fühle mich wirklich geschmeichelt von ihren Gefühlen für mich … und dieser Liedtext, von dem sie David erzählt haben, … also der ist wirklich, … also der ist wundervoll, aber …"

‚Nein so auch nicht. Ich sollte ihm vielleicht besser gar nicht sagen, dass ich davon weiß, dass verletzt ihn evtl. noch mehr. Aber wie dann?'

„Herr Kowalski, ich finde sie wirklich nett und ich würde ihnen gerne eine Freundschaft unter Kollegen anbieten, aber nicht mehr, sie verstehen?"

‚Quatsch, alles blanke Theorie! Ich geh jetzt zu ihm rüber, es wird schon schief gehen.'

Lisa bekam fast Angst vor ihrer eigenen Courage, aber sie machte sich dennoch auf zu Rokkos Büro.

Sie klopfte an und betrat es. Am liebsten hätte sie sich direkt wieder umgedreht, denn er saß an seinem Schreibtisch, hatte den Kopf in die Hände gestützt und fluchte gerade ein ‚Verdammt!'. Dann als er sie wahrnahm, zuckte er zusammen und hob den Kopf.

‚Oh mein Gott! Der sieht ja völlig verzweifelt aus! Alles meinetwegen? Mist, jetzt hat er mich gesehen. Nun kann ich nicht mehr zurück!'

„Frau Plenske?" Lisa hatte ihn einfach nur angestarrt und noch kein Wort herausbekommen.

„Ah … ich … also, wenn es jetzt nicht passt … ich kann auch später …" Sie wollte schon wieder gehen.

„Nein, bleiben sie. Sie kommen mir eigentlich wie gerufen! Ich wollte sie nämlich etwas fragen."

‚Oh nein! Er fragt mich doch jetzt nicht … ja was eigentlich?' Lisa war hochrot angelaufen.

„Ja? Was denn?"

„Das sage ich ihnen, wenn sie mir sagen, was ihr Anliegen war."

„Ja … also ich wollte mit ihnen über …"

„Ja?"

„… Also über Minigolf bzw. über uns reden. Also Herr Kowalski, ich fühle mich ja durchaus geschmeichelt von ihren Gefühlen, aber aus uns … also, äh das wird nichts."

„Nicht?"

„Nein, also ich kann ihnen eine Freundschaft anbieten, so unter Kollegen, also nicht das sie das falsch verstehen, ganz harmlos, quasi." ‚Mein Gott Lisa! Was redest du denn da für einen Müll? Du wolltest doch klar sein.'

„Harmlos?" Rokko konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Sie war einfach so süß, wenn sie verlegen war.

„Aber Frau Plenske, wir hatten doch schon geklärt, dass ich ihnen nicht jedes Mal an die Wäsche will, nur weil ich mit ihnen rede. Ich habe ihnen gesagt, was ich für sie empfinde, weil ich es für richtig halte, immer klar zu sagen, was mir im Kopf herumgeht. Aber ich habe ihnen auch schon gesagt, dass ich Geschäftliches vom Privaten trennen kann. Ich werde sie bestimmt nicht zu etwas nötigen, was sie nicht wollen. Ich möchte nur mit ihnen zusammen arbeiten und sie etwas besser kennen lernen. Ich weiß ja, dass sie nicht dasselbe für mich empfinden und dass ihnen, warum auch immer, David ständig im Kopf herumschwirrt. Aber deshalb müssen sie sich doch nicht ständig selbst blockieren. Lassen sie mich doch einfach mal ein Stück auf sie zu kommen, ohne gleich wegzurennen. Ich tu ihnen auch nicht's, Ehrenwort!"

Lisa hatte es die Sprache verschlagen. Sie konnte nicht glauben, wie locker er über seine Gefühle sprach und wie gut er scheinbar alles unter Kontrolle hatte. Aber warum hatte er nur so verzweifelt ausgesehen?

„Äh, Frau Plenske, hören sie mich?"

„Ja natürlich. Ich, also ich dachte ja auch nur sie, … also ich wollte ihnen keine Hoffnungen machen, nur um sie dann wieder zerstören zu müssen. Ich weiß ja, wie schmerzhaft so etwas sein kann und da wollte ich sie nicht unnötig verletzen. Außerdem müssen wir ja auch einen Weg finden, gemeinsam zu arbeiten, ohne dass sie … also sie haben vorhin so traurig ausgesehen und da dachte ich …"

„ Es ist sehr lieb von ihnen, dass sie sich Sorgen um mich machen, aber ich bin doch schon groß und weiß, was gut für mich ist. Sie waren jetzt sehr ehrlich zu mir, der Rest liegt in meiner Verantwortung. Aber jeder, mit dem ich gearbeitet habe, hat mir irgendwann die Chance gegeben, ihn kennen zu lernen. Also ich helfe ihnen die PR am laufen zu halten und dafür darf ich das Beste aus ihnen herausholen und sie noch ein wenig besser kennen lernen. Haben wir einen Deal?"

„Ich ähh, wenn sie meinen, dann machen wir das so." Lisa war total verwirrt. Was wollte dieser unmögliche Mensch? ‚Das Beste aus mir heraus holen. Wie meinte er das nur?'

Lisa jagten tausend Fragen durch den Kopf und sie hatte das Gefühl, ihre eigentliche Mission völlig aus den Augen verloren zu haben. Er hatte sie von einer komplett unerwarteten Seite überholt und war dann mehrmals um sie herum gelaufen. Nun war ihr ganz schwindelig, weil sie versucht hatte, ihm im Auge zu behalten.

„Gut, dann sind wir uns einig?"

Lisa schreckte aus ihren Gedanken auf. „Äh ja, ich geh' dann mal, wir sehen uns im Meeting nachher."

„Frau Plenske?"

„Ja?"

„Ich wollte sie doch auch noch etwas fragen."

„Ach ja, worum geht es?"

„Ich wollte wissen, ob sie vielleicht jemanden kennen, der einen Job für eine gute Fotografin zu vergeben hat. Meine Schwester wird hier nach Berlin ziehen. Sie ist wirklich talentiert und hat sowohl für die Presse, wie bei Modeschauen, aber auch schon für künstlerische Beiträge fotografiert. Ich dachte sie kennen vielleicht jemanden, der eine Stelle zu besetzen hat."

„Hm, spontan weiß ich nicht's, aber ich verspreche ihnen. Ich höre mich um. Es wäre gut, wenn sie eine Mappe abgeben könnte." Lisa war heilfroh, dass das Thema auf ein sichereres Parkett wechselte. Im geschäftlichen Bereich fühlte sie sich wesentlich wohler und wenn sie Rokko einen Gefallen tun könnte, würde ihr Verhältnis vielleicht ein wenig unverkrampfter werden.

„Ja natürlich. Meine Schwester kommt bereits morgen Abend, dann ist das kein Problem. Ich danke ihnen für ihre Hilfe."

„Gerne, aber jetzt muss ich los. Also, bis später." Lisa war erleichtert, dass sie sich verkrümeln konnte.


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4

Nach dem Besuch bei Jürgen musste David nochmal zu Kerima. Später war er dann raus auf's Land gefahren. Nun saß er in seinem alten Baumhaus und grübelte über sein Gespräch mit Jürgen nach. Er hatte recht. Wieder einmal hatte er auf Lisas Gefühlen herumgetrampelt. Wenn er ganz ehrlich zu sich war, dann wusste er ja, dass Lisa nicht der Typ war, der seine Gefühle einfach ein- und ausschalten konnte. Sie hatte gesagt, dass sie ihn liebt. Wenn Lisa so etwas sagte, dann hatte es eine Bedeutung, dass war inzwischen sogar ihm klar. Gut, sie hatte sich darauf eingelassen eine Freundschaft mit ihm einzugehen und es schien ja auch so, als ob Lisa damit gut zurechtkam. Aber er wusste auch, wie gut sie einstecken konnte. Ja, Nehmerqualitäten hatte sie wirklich! Sie war soviel stärker als er!

Vorhin in seinem Büro hatte er im Internet, doch mal nach dem Liedtext Ausschau gehalten. Er wollte nun doch wissen, was dieser Kowalski in ihr sah. Und so schwer es David auch fiel, es zu zugeben, der Text hatte ihn berührt. Rokko hatte recht! Sie ist einfach etwas Besonderes. Mit ihr an der Seite konnte einem einfach nicht's passieren. Sie war einfach unglaublich, zum wahnsinnig werden idealistisch, mitreißend, energiegeladen und voller wunderbarer Ideen. Diese Qualitäten an ihr hatte er zu schätzen gelernt, deshalb waren sie über die Zeit zu Freunden geworden. Diese Qualitäten waren es auch, mit denen sie ihn ein Stück weit verändert hatte. Er nahm die Menschen um sich herum jetzt ernster und betrachtete nicht mehr alles nur noch als ein Spiel.

Aber Lisa als potenzielle Partnerin? Darüber hatte er sich noch nie ernsthafte Gedanken gemacht. Dafür strahlte sie oberflächlich gesehen einfach zu wenig aus. Für David war es immer wichtig gewesen, dass seine Partnerin ihn in gewisser Weise auch repräsentierte. Aber wollte er das noch? War es nicht viel wichtiger einfach nur Liebe zu geben und zu empfangen? War das der Schlüssel, um endlich das Gefühl zu haben, irgendwo innerlich zu Hause zu sein? Angekommen bei sich selbst und gemeinsam mit dem einen Menschen, der einem alles bedeutet?

Zum ersten Mal begriff David, dass es was geben musste, das tiefer geht, als alle Oberflächenschichten. Er hatte schon immer eine nie befriedigte Sehnsucht in sich gespürt. Früher hatte er geglaubt, er könne sie stillen, bei den unzähligen wunderschönen Frauen, mit denen er zusammen gewesen war. Aber je mehr es wurden, desto bitterer wurde der Nachgeschmack. Wie oft hatte Lisa ihn im Alltag gerettet? Er konnte es schon nicht mehr zählen. Konnte ihre Liebe und die Erwiderung dieser Liebe auch eine Rettung sein? War es das, was Kowalski in ihr sah? Und war er selbst in der Lage sich jemals auf so etwas einzulassen? Davids Gedanken kamen an diesem Tag nicht zum Stillstand. Selbst als er Stunden später im Bett lag, konnte er nicht schlafen. Immer wieder fragte er sich, ob das was Kowalski in Lisa sah, der Schlüssel für seine Probleme sein konnte.


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5

Rokko war nicht zu dem Meeting erschienen. Das war äußerst ungewöhnlich, denn wenn es darauf ankam, war er immer sehr zuverlässig, auch wenn er sonst gern schon mal im Chaos versackte. Er war weder ans Telefon gegangen noch hatte ihn jemand in der letzten Stunde gesehen. Lisa wurde ganz unruhig. Er hatte doch vorhin so einen abgeklärten Eindruck gemacht. Hatte sie die Situation falsch eingeschätzt und ihre Worte hatten ihn doch zu sehr verletzt? Oder gab es einen anderen Grund? Aber welchen? Da Rokkos Entwürfe entscheidend für das Meeting waren, vertagte Lisa es auf einen noch unbestimmten Termin.

„Na Fräulein Plenske, da haben sie ihren Mitarbeiter, oder sollte ich besser sagen Pausenclown, wohl nicht unter Kontrolle. Sie sollten sich ernsthaft überlegen, ihn bei so einer Arbeitsmoral vor die Tür zu setzen. Als Chefin sollten sie Autorität ausstrahlen, sonst tanzen ihnen bald alle Mitarbeiter auf der Nase rum." Sophie blickte sie überheblich und provozierend an.

„Frau von Brahmberg, das lassen sie doch bitte mal meine Sorge sein! Aber was ist mit ihnen? Wenn sie hier nur rumstehen und unnütze Kommentare von sich geben, können sie ja gar nicht arbeiten. Sollte ich mir da vielleicht Sorgen um ihre Arbeitsmoral machen?"

„Ich wollte ihnen nur beratend zur Seite stehen, Kindchen. Glauben sie mir, es war nur ein gut gemeinter Rat, den ich ihnen aus meiner langjährigen Erfahrung mitgeben wollte. Nun gut, wenn Herr Kowalski dann doch mehr Schwierigkeiten machen sollte, stehe ich ihnen jederzeit zur Verfügung." Sophie lächelte sie jetzt dermaßen falsch mütterlich an, dass es allen Anwesenden übel wurde. Hugo verließ mit einem melodramatischen Seufzer das Büro.

„Sophie geh und verspritz dein Gift woanders", schaltete sich nun auch David ein.

„Oh mein Gott, haben sie dir immer noch keine Manieren beigebracht, tststs!" Damit verließ auch Sophie bühnenreif den Raum.

„Tststs, da habe ich wohl noch immer keine Manieren!", äffte David den alten Drachen genervt nach.

„Tja David, Selbsteinsicht ist der erste Schritt zur Besserung!" Lisa war immer noch sehr sauer auf David und so war dieser Spruch schon recht ernst gemeint, auch wenn sie über seine Parodie schmunzeln musste.

David hingegen blickte sie nun sehr nachdrücklich an. „Ja ich weiß Lisa und deswegen wollte ich mich auch noch mal mit dir über unser Gespräch unterhalten. Ich hab mich wie ein Idiot verhalten. Es tut mir leid Lisa, ehrlich!"

‚Oh nein, nicht dieser Dackelblick! So leicht nicht, David! Diesmal nicht!'

„Das ist nett von dir, aber ich habe jetzt überhaupt keine Zeit", erwiderte sie schnippisch.

„Aber Lisa, warum denn nicht?"

„Wegen des Kowalskifaktors. Und du willst doch, dass ich mich mit ihm beschäftige. Also bis dann!" Damit ließ sie den sprachlosen David einfach stehen.

Lisa betrat Rokkos Büro in der Hoffnung einen Hinweis zu finde, wo er stecken könnte. Der Pförtner hatte ihn vor ca, 1 1/2 Stunden gehen sehen. Sie erschrak, auf dem Boden vor der Wand lagen unzählige Scherben. Es sah so aus, als ob Rokko eine Tasse von seinem Schreibtisch aus direkt gegen die Wang geworfen hätte. Lisa überlegte fieberhaft und hockte sich, um die Bruchstücke einzusammeln. Ob er die Tasse wirklich absichtlich geschmissen hatte? Oder ein Unfall, aber so direkt an der Wand und doch relativ weit von der Tür entfernt? Außerdem hätte er die Scherben dann doch sicherlich beseitigt. ‚Lieber Gott, lass das nicht's mit mir zu tun haben! Er kann doch nicht nach außen so super souverän erscheinen und dann heimlich so wütend sein und alles kurz und klein schlagen! Das passt doch auch eigentlich gar nicht zu ihm – oder doch?'

Rokko stand vor seiner Bürotür. Er hatte Lisa gerade erblickt und war stehen geblieben, um sie einen Moment zu beobachten. ‚Das gibt es doch nicht. Die Mehrheitseignerin kniet auf dem Boden und macht meine Schweinerei weg, anstatt dem Reinigungsdienst Bescheid zu geben.' Trotz seiner augenblicklichen Probleme musste Rokko bei diesen Gedanken schmunzeln.

„Hallo Frau Plenske! Kümmern sie sich immer so hingebungsvoll, um die Wutausbrüche ihrer Mitarbeiter? Dann sollte ich das vielleicht öfters machen. Lisas Kopf fuhr herum und als sie ihn erblickte, lief sie rot an. Es war ihr einfach zu peinlich, dass er sie so auf dem Boden hocken sah. „Nun ja, Störungen haben Vorrang, nicht wahr?", versuchte sie ihre Unsicherheit zu überspielen. Nun reichte er ihr die Hand und zog sie hoch.

„Danke, aber um den Rest kümmere ich mich selbst, schließlich habe ich diese Sauerei hier fabriziert." Lisa stand für einen Moment sehr dicht vor Rokko. Ihr Rotton vertiefte sich noch einmal um eine Nuance und Rokkos Herz, begann wie verrückt zu hämmern. Schnell ging er einen Schritt zur Seite. ‚Oh mein Gott, diese Frau macht mich noch ganz wuschig!' Lisa löste sich derweil endlich aus ihrer Erstarrung. „Warum tun sie so etwas, Herr Kowalski? Und noch viel wichtiger, warum waren sie nicht beim Meeting? Nächste Woche ist die Präsentation. Wir müssen dringend über ihre Ausarbeitungen reden."

Ja, ich weiß und es tut mir leid, aber ich muss sie auf übermorgen vertrösten." Sein Blick wurde jetzt wieder sehr traurig und ganz fahrig.

Lisa hatte ihn noch nie so gesehen. Sie spürte instinktiv, dass es ihm wirklich schlecht ging. Er war immer so fröhlich, voller Entschlusskraft und er hatte immer eine Idee, wie man problematische Situationen lösen konnte. Doch jetzt sagte ihr seine gesamte Körperhaltung, dass nicht mehr viel davon übrig war. In diesem Moment war ihr egal, was in den letzten Tagen vorgefallen war. Sie spürte er brauchte jemanden, mit dem er reden konnte. So ging sie auf ihn zu und streichelt über seine Schulter.

„Ich will ihnen nicht zu nahe treten, aber hey, warum geht es ihnen so schlecht? Kann ich ihnen irgendwie helfen? Möchten sie vielleicht reden?"

Das war zu viel für Rokko. Diese Berührung und die aufrichtige Wärme in ihrer Stimme. Er hatte eigentlich nicht vorgehabt, ihr von seinen Problemen zu erzählen, weil er wusste, dass er ihr dann gefährlich nahe kommen würde. Aber sein Schmerz war zu groß und ihre Weichheit ließ die Härte seiner Fassade einfach so zerbröseln. So lief ihm eine Träne die Wange hinab.


	6. Chapter 6

Kapitel 6

Rokko wischte sich die Träne schnell aus dem Gesicht und versuchte sich dann zu erklären: "Ich mache mir so große Sorgen um Charlie und ich muss heute noch zu ihr! Deswegen war ich auch nicht beim Meeting …" Er hatte sich hingesetzt und versuchte seine Fassung zurück zu gewinnen, doch je mehr er das versuchte, desto heftiger wurde sein innerer Druck und so sprudelte es plötzlich völlig unkontrolliert aus ihm heraus. „Er kann sie doch nicht schlagen! Was fällt diesem … diesem Wahnsinnigen ein?! Wenn ich das Schwein kriege, schlage ich ihm den …. verdammt, verdammt, verdammt!" Wieder musste Rokko sich mit der Hand durchs Gesicht wischen. Lisa hatte sich neben ihn gesetzt und ihm ihre Hand wieder auf die Schulter gelegt. „Hey, ganz ruhig! Es gibt eine Lösung, ganz bestimmt. Ich helfe ihnen, wenn sie möchten, aber bitte handeln sie nicht unüberlegt."

Er schaute Lisa an und wieder einmal war sie ihm ein Rätsel. Vorhin war sie noch verlegen und so unsicher wie ein Schulmädchen gewesen, doch jetzt hatte sie mal ebenso ihr Heldenkostüm übergestreift und strahlte soviel Selbstsicherheit und Bestimmtheit aus, dass er sich ihr, einfach nur anvertrauen wollte. So schob er alle Bedenken beiseite und schilderte ihr, was ihn so bedrückte.

„Es geht um mein Schwester Charlie. Sie hat sich vor einigen Wochen in ihren Chef verliebt und ist eine Beziehung mit ihm eingegangen. Zuerst war sie unglaublich glücklich, aber dann … dann hat er plötzlich sein wahres Gesicht gezeigt. Er hat versucht sie absolut zu kontrollieren und war auf alles und jeden eifersüchtig. Charlie hat deshalb vor einer Woche die Beziehung beendet. Weil er ihr Chef ist, hat sie auch gleich gekündigt. Seit dem terrorisiert er sie ständig mit Telefonaten, Besuchen und bitterbösen Briefen, in denen er sie beschimpft und ihr droht. … Und gestern …", Rokko schluckte schwer, „gestern hat sie wieder einen Brief bekommen, der war mit Blut geschrieben." Rokko versagte die Stimme und Lisa konnte kaum glauben, was sie da hörte. Sie sah Rokkos verzweifelten Blick und ihr lief augenblicklich ein eiskalter Schauer den Rücken hinab. „Mit Blut? Das ist ja grauenhaft! Sie muss diesen Psychopathen sofort anzeigen, um sich zu schützen!"

„Ich habe Charlie gebeten, ihr befohlen, sie angefleht ihn anzuzeigen, aber sie weigert sch standhaft!"

„Wieso? Ist sie ihm hörig oder versteht sie den Ernst der Lage nicht?"

„Nein, das ist es nicht. Sie hat geglaubt, sie sei stark genug, sich alleine gegen ihn zur Wehr zu setzen. Außerdem hatte sie Angst, beruflich dann kein Bein mehr auf den Boden zu bekommen. Er hat einen ziemlich großen Einfluss und so würde sich das Ganze, sofort in der Presse wieder finden. Sie arbeitet nun mal auch oft für die Presse und weiß deshalb genau, wie es da zugeht. Ihr war es immer wichtig, dass ihr Privatleben auch privat bleibt."

„Trotzdem, der Typ ist doch gefährlich! Sie muss ihn einfach anzeigen! Was den Job angeht, da soll sie sich keine Sorgen machen, ich kenne inzwischen so viele Leute in der Branche, die mir noch einen Gefallen schulden. Da ist es ganz egal, was die Presse schreibt und das Gerede hört ja auch schnell wieder auf."

„Sie glauben sie können etwas für sie tun?"

„Natürlich, ich weiß es gibt einen Weg!"

„Danke", sagte er leise und war sehr gerührt, wie erstaunlich bereit sie war, sich in diese Sache zu involvieren. „Ich konnte Charlie ja wenigstens überreden zu mir zu ziehen, weil sie sich sowieso einen neuen Job suchen muss, dann weiß ich sie zumindestens in Sicherheit. Wenn sie hier ist, würde ich gerne auf ihr Angebot zurückkommen. Vielleicht kann ich sie dann doch noch überreden, eine Anzeige zu erstatten."

Rokko zitterte mittlerweile vor Anspannung. Seine kleine Schwester war der wichtigste Mensch in seinem Leben. Allein die Vorstellung, dass ihr etwas zustoßen könnte, versetzte ihn in Panik und nun war es Wirklichkeit geworden. Eine neue Träne trat ihm ins Auge und der Kloß in seinem Hals wurde mit jeder Sekunde größer. Lisa konnte nicht anders, sie rückte noch näher an ihn heran und streichelte ihm liebevoll über den Rücken. „Was ist dann passiert? Sie haben gesagt er hat sie geschlagen?"

Ja, das hat er, dieses Schwein! Jetzt liegt sie im Krankenhaus und ich muss so schnell wie möglich zu ihr, sie braucht meine Hilfe. Wenn er ihr auch nur noch einmal zu Nahe kommt, dann bring ich ihn um!" Er weinte jetzt hemmungslos und ließ dabei seine ganze Wut und Verzweiflung raus. Lisa nahm ihn in ihre Arme und ließ ihn einfach weinen. Sie sagte nichts, sondern hielt ihn einfach nur fest und streichelte ihn immer wieder beruhigend.

David suchte Lisa in der Zwischenzeit, denn er wollte doch noch einmal versuchen, sich mit ihr auszusprechen. Er kam dabei schließlich auch an Rokkos Büro vorbei und sah durch die unmattierten Streifen in der Glastür. Er konnte es kaum glauben. Lisa umarmte Rokko liebevoll! Das Rokko weinte, konnte er nicht sehen, genauso wenig, wie Lisas besorgten Gesichtsausdruck. Er nahm deshalb an, dass sich die beiden aus einem ganz anderen Grund umarmten. ‚Das kann doch nicht sein! Sie hat doch gesagt sie empfindet nichts für ihn und nun so ein plötzlicher Sinneswandel?' Davids Gedanken rasten und er spürte ein Gefühl in sich aufkeimen, dass er nicht so recht zu deuten wusste. Wieso störte ihn das so? War er etwa eifersüchtig? Wegen Lisa?! Im ersten Impuls wollte er die beiden einfach stören, am besten ohne anzuklopfen reinplatzen und fragen, was das sollte. Aber dann hielt er sich zurück. ‚Nein Lisa ist eh schon sauer auf mich und wenn ich sie jetzt noch verärgere, dann spricht sie gleich gar nicht mehr mit mir. Damit treibe ich sie erst recht in Rokkos Arme. Ich treibe sie in seine Arme? Was denke ich denn da überhaupt?! Ok, ich versuche jetzt erstmal rauszufinden, was ich eigentlich fühle und dann muss ich sie unter vier Augen sprechen.' So beschloss David sich mit Max zu treffen, um Klarheit zu erlangen. Sicher, er würde ihn vielleicht erst auslachen oder ihn für verrückt erklären, aber wenn er Max erstmal soweit hatte, dass er ihm ernsthaft zuhören würde, dann bekäme er auch einen guten Rat von ihm, da war sich David sicher. Max war im Grund seines Herzens alles andere als oberflächlich und er war ein wirklich guter Freund, man musste nur tief genug bohren, um dies zu erkennen.

Nach einer ganzen Weile hatte Rokko sich endlich beruhigen können. Er schaute Lisa mit total verweinten Augen an. Es tat ihr richtig weh ihn so leiden zu sehen und sie merkte plötzlich, dass sie diesen „Schrägen Vogel" richtig gut leiden konnte. Er trieb sie mit seinen provokanten und chaotischen Ideen zwar regelmäßig in den Wahnsinn, aber er war so aufrichtig und wenn es drauf ankam, war er ein richtig guter Freund. Wie er sich jetzt um seine Schwester sorgte, wie er ihr bei dieser Pelzsache geholfen hatte und seine liebevolle Art sie auf das Interview vorzubereiten. Gut, als er sie heimlich beim Umarmen des Baumes gefilmt hatte, da hätte sie ihm am liebsten den Hals umgedreht, aber andererseits, was hatte sie schon alles für einen Unsinn gemacht, nur um David nahe zu sein? Sie hatte sogar einen Scheinverlobten erfunden und sich einen Knutschfleck verpassen lassen! Ja, sie konnte ihn verstehen und sie mochte ihn!

„Hey, Herr Kowalski", sagte sie nun und lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu, „Wir bekommen das hin, versprochen. Sie nehmen jetzt den Firmenwagen und ich werde Harry aus dem Lager bitten, sie zu begleiten. Er ist ein Freund meines Vaters und ich kenne ihn gut. Er wird ihnen beistehen, wenn dieser Psychopath ihrer Schwester zu Nahe kommt. Sie können sich 100ig auf ihn verlassen. Nehmen sie sich vor Ort ein Hotel und wenn ihre Schwester aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen wird, dann bringen sie sie gleich hierher. Um ihre Arbeit brauchen sie sich keine Gedanken zu machen. Sophie der alte Drachen macht ja immer so große Sprüche, dann kann sie zur Abwechselung auch mal richtig arbeiten. David wird sie kontrollieren, da müssen die beiden jetzt einfach mal durch. Ich kümmere mich in der Zwischenzeit, um einen Job für ihre Schwester und dann wird sie ihn auch bestimmt anzeigen. Sie werden sehen, es wird alles gut werden!"

„Warum tun sie das für mich? Ich meine ich bin ihnen sehr dankbar und das ich sie sowieso … sehr mag … das wissen sie ja, aber gerade deswegen … ich …"

„Weil ich sehe wie sehr sie ihre Schwester lieben und wie wichtig sie ihnen ist", sagte Lisa schlicht. „So und jetzt los. Ich rede mit Harry und sie kümmern sich um das Auto, OK?" Er griff zum Telefon, um einen Firmenwagen zu bestellen. Lisa sah, wie das Leben und die Hoffnung in seine Augen zurückkehrte und das freute sie in diesem Moment einfach unglaublich. Sie nickte ihm noch einmal zu und wollte den Raum verlassen.

„Äh, Frau Plenske?"

„Ja?"Sie drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Danke, vielen Dank!"

„Gerne!" Dann verließ sie den Raum.


	7. Chapter 7

Kapitel 7

David und Max hatten sich in der Tiki Bar getroffen und tranken bereits ihr drittes Bier.

„Mensch Alter! Du und die Plenske? Das ist doch jetzt nicht dein ernst. Ich glaub es nicht, die Plenske! Mann David, das ist doch gar nicht deine Kragenweite. Sei doch froh, dass du jetzt wieder solo bist und jagen kannst, wie du magst, ohne dass du ein schlechtes Gewissen haben musst."

„Boohh, Max, jetzt hör mir doch mal zu! Ich will gar nicht mehr jagen. All die Frauen, ich bin es so satt, sooo satt, echt! Ich will endlich irgendwo zu Hause sein mit der Einen, die ich liebe."

„Und nun meinst du, das könnte die Plenske sein?"

„Max, nenn sie nicht immer „die Plenske", sie heißt Lisa. Und warum sollte sie es nicht sein? Dieser Kowalski hat mir die Augen geöffnet."

„Aber David, nenn ihn nicht so, er heißt Rokko", flötete Max übertrieben und grinste David an.

David verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Also was ist jetzt, willst du mir zuhören oder nicht?"

„Hey, ist ja schon gut. Also Rokko hat dir die Augen geöffnet und dann?"

„Nicht's und dann. Sie ist etwas Besonderes! Wenn ich es mit irgendjemand schaffe, dann mit ihr. Sie war immer für mich da. Sie macht aus mir einen besseren Menschen."

„Ja und nun hat sie dir eine Gehirnwäsche verpasst und jetzt bist du auf dem ‚alle Menschen werden Brüder' Trip, oder was?"

„Du liebst deine Yvonne doch auch über alles, obwohl sie oberflächlich gesehen eigentlich auch nicht zu dir und deinem Lebensstil passt. Denk doch mal an eure anfänglichen Schwierigkeiten!"

Das hatte gesessen, Max wurde nun doch nachdenklich.

„OK, ja du hast schon Recht. Ich habe mein Glück mit Yvonne gefunden. Aber bist du dir wirklich sicher das du die Plenske, also ich meine Lisa liebst? Also so mit allem Drum und Dran, du weißt schon?" Max grinste anzüglich.

„Max, hier geht es um tiefere Gefühle. Ich war auf Kowalski vorhin richtig eifersüchtig und außerdem muss ich ständig an sie denken und ich stell mir vor, sie zu berühren und zu küssen. Es ist komisch, wie bei einem dieser 3D-Bilder. Du schaust stundenlang darauf und siehst nur ein Muster. Aber wenn man dann die Figur im Bild einmal erkannt hat, siehst du sie sofort immer wieder, sobald du das Bild betrachtest. So geht es mir auch mit Lisa. Sie war immer nur eine Freundin, aber seit Rokko mir mit dem Liedtext die Augen geöffnet hat, sehe ich nur noch das Besondere in ihr und ich will, dass sie es mit mir teilt!"

„Oh oh, so langsam glaube ich dir, du bist wirklich in sie verschossen, hm?"

„Ja, so ist es wohl. Aber was mache ich jetzt nur? Sie scheint doch mit dem Kowalski angebandelt zu haben."

„Na und? Du hast doch den ‚ich bin ein Womanizer"-Charme, dem erliegt sie doch sofort."

„Ich will sie aber nicht nur so verführen, ich will es richtig machen, wenigstens dieses eine Mal!"

„Und da willst du ausgerechnet von mir einen Rat?"

„Ja Max!"

„Hm, also bei der Plenske … ich würde sagen, da hilft nur die ehrliche Schiene. Mach kein riesen Brimborium, kein teurer Schmuck, keine Erklärung vor irgendwelchen Menschenmassen, kein teures Essen oder so." Nun musste Max grinsen. „Vor allem keine lebendfrischen Austern, sonst musst du sie wieder zurück ans Meer fahren lassen, bei unserer Tierfreundin."

„Ja ja, komm keine blöden Witze jetzt! OK kein Schickimicki-Kram, aber was dann?

„Naja, irgendwas mit Natur oder so. Geh mit ihr spazieren, oder was sie halt mag und dann red einfach mit ihr Ich glaube, wenn du ihr gerade raus, ehrlich sagst, was du empfindest und wie die Erkenntnis zu dir durchgedrungen ist, dann wird sie dich sicherlich erhören, so verschossen, wie sie die ganze Zeit schon in dich ist."

„Meinst du sie liebt mich immer noch? Ich meine sie hat schließlich mit dem Kowalski rumgeturtelt."

„David, das ist doch nur ein Aushilfs-Casanova. Nimm das nicht so ernst! Außerdem findest du das nur raus, wenn du zu ihr gehst. Also, was hält dich noch?"

David dachte einen Moment, dann war er plötzlich voller Entschlusskraft.

„Ja Max, du hast recht. Ich gehe jetzt zu ihr und mache Nägel mit Köpfen!"


	8. Chapter 8

Kapitel 8

Es war bereits 21:45 Uhr als David bei den Plenskes vor der Haustür stand. Bernd machte ihm die Tür auf. „Ach ne, der feine Herr Seidel! Wolln se etwa um die Zeit noch zum Schnattchen? Meinen se nich, die hat jetzt och ma Feierabend?"

„Doch sicher Herr Plenske, aber … naja es ist ja auch mehr so privat, also mein Besuch."

David war sichtlich nervös und hoffte, dass Bernd ihn nicht zu sehr unter die Lupe nehmen würde. „Ist Lisa denn zu Hause?", fragte er und hatte dabei plötzlich das ungute Gefühl, sie könnte bei Rokko sein.

„Ja, die ist hier. Kommen sie rein, wir werden sehen, ob sie noch Besuch haben will."

Doch oben ging bereits die Tür auf. „Papa, wer ist denn da?" Lisa kam die Treppe hinunter. Sie hatte schon einen Schlafanzug an, was ihr äußerst peinlich war, als sie David sah.

„Äh David, was machst du denn noch hier? Also.. ich wollte eigentlich gleich schlafen gehen …"

„Hallo Lisa! Können wir reden? Also alleine meine ich?" Er schaute unsicher in Richtung Bernd, der ihn wiederum recht bedrohlich ansah. Lisa war hin und her gerissen. Eigentlich war sie ja noch sauer auf David und wollte es ihm deshalb nicht so leicht machen, andererseits war er so furchtbar süß, wie er da so unsicher vor Bernd stand und sie so bittend ansah. Also, was sollte sie tun? Ihn rauszuschmeißen, brachte sie jedenfalls nicht mehr übers Herz. Aber ihn mit aufs Zimmer zu nehmen und vielleicht stundenlang zu reden? Ein Teil in ihr schrie ja, ja, ja und hoffte das er gleich die ganze Nacht bleiben würde. Aber der andere Teil, der noch sauer war, verbot ihr diese Gedanken, deshalb antwortete sie, so kühl sie konnte: „Na gut David, wenn du schon extra hier rausgefahren bist. Warte hier, ich zieh mir schnell was an, dann können wir ein paar Schritte spazieren gehen und dann kannst du mir sagen, was so dringend ist."

„Danke Lisa", sagte David erleichtert und hofft, dass Lisa sich beeilen würde, damit er möglichst bald Bernds Fängen entkommen konnte. Lisa ging die Treppe wieder rauf und drehte sich oben auf dem Absatz noch einmal um. „Ach Papa, und keinen Selbstgebrannten! David muss noch fahren!" Ihr Ton ließ keine Widerrede zu.

„Hast wohl Angst, dat dat halbe Hemd zusammenbricht!", grinste Bernd und schlug David herzhaft auf die Schulter.

Lisa hatte sich beeilt und so gingen sie kurze Zeit später in Richtung Spielplatz. Als sie dort angekommen waren, hatte David noch kein Wort herausgebracht.

„Also David, was willst du? Du kommst doch nicht so spät nach Göberitz, um mit mir den Spielplatz anzuschauen."

„Äm nein, … also eigentlich doch, irgendwie."

Lisa war erstaunt, so nervös kannte sie ihn gar nicht.

„Ja also weißt du Lisa, ich wollte mich auf jeden Fall bei dir entschuldigen, also für mein dösiges Verhalten. Du hast recht, ich sollte nicht versuchen, dich zu verkuppeln und schon gar nicht, nachdem du mir damals gesagt hast, was du für mich empfindest oder empfunden hast."

Die beiden waren jetzt an der Rutsche stehen geblieben und schauten sich an. David versuchte aus Lisas Reaktion zu entnehmen, ob sie noch etwas für ihn fühlte, doch sie schien einfach nur verwirrt zu sein.

„Aber ich will dich ja auch gar nicht mehr verkuppeln, weil … weil ich hab heute Nachmittag gesehen, wie du Rokko in seinem Büro umarmt hast und … und das hat mir überhaupt nicht gefallen und ich hoffe, dass es noch nicht zu spät ist."

Lisa verstand nur Bahnhof und ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich mal wieder. ‚Zu spät? Wofür David? Und was soll das Ganze? Warum schaut er mich so seltsam an?' Ihr lief ein Schauer über den Rücken.

„Ist dir kalt?" Er legte ihr sein Jackett über die Schulter und streifte sie dabei sanft.

„D-David was soll das?"

„Lisa, ich hab das Lied gehört und Kowalski hatte Recht. Du bist eine besondere Frau! Und ich war eifersüchtig, als ich euch in seinem Büro gesehen habe. Lisa ich habe mich in dich verliebt, aufrichtig! Du bist nicht mehr nur eine Freundin für mich und ich möchte mit dir zusammen sein." Er schaute in ihr ungläubiges Gesicht.

„Was hast du gesagt?", flüsterte sie und war fest davon überzeugt zu träumen.

„Lisa ich liebe dich! Ich hab endlich erkannt, dass du die wunderbarste Frau auf der Welt bist und ich will mit dir zusammen sein, ja?"

„Wieso, wieso jetzt?"

„Lisa ich weiß, ich war so lange blind, aber jetzt, jetzt hab ich es einfach erkannt und … und ich …" Er ging einen Schritt auf sie zu und strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Lisa ich möchte dich küssen. Darf ich?"

Sie glaubte jeden Moment umzukippen und nickte nur leicht. Dann zog er sie an sich und küsste sie. Lisa hatte solange auf diesen Moment gewartet und sie war so glücklich, aber irgendwie kam ihr alles so unwirklich vor, dass sie diesen Moment gar nicht richtig wahrnahm. Als er sich von ihren Lippen löste, schaute er sie glücklich an.

„David bist du dir sicher? Ich meine ich hab mir das so sehr gewünscht, so sehr David! Aber, wenn du nur mit mir spielst, dann … das würde ich nicht schaffen. David bitte, tu das nur, wenn du dir ganz sicher bist!"

„Lisa ich bin mir so sicher, wie ich noch nie bei irgendwas sicher war. Du hast mich verändert und ich weiß, dass du die Frau bist, mit der ich zum ersten Mal wirklich tiefe Gefühle erlebe. Lisa ich liebe dich aus tiefstem Herzen und ich bin mir sicher! Wenn du mich noch willst?"

Nun strahlte Lisa endgültig. „Ja David, ja ich will dich!"

Wieder küssten sie sich und als David sie später nach Hause brachte und sie sich zum Abschied noch einmal küssten, da war Lisa im 7. Himmel angekommen.


	9. Chapter 9

Kapitel 9

Lisa war am nächsten Morgen schon früh wach. Sie hatte vor Glück sowieso kaum schlafen können. Sie konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass ihr Traum nun scheinbar Wirklichkeit geworden war. Sie wollte gerade Kaffee kochen, als es an der Tür klingelte. So früh? Wer konnte das nur sein? Sie ging zur Tür und machte auf.

„Brötchenservice!" David strahlte sie an.

„David! Dann hab ich gar nicht geträumt?"

„Nein mein Schatz, hast du nicht." Er nahm Lisa in den Arm und küsste sie zärtlich. In diesem Moment kamen Bernd und Helga die Treppe hinunter.

„Hey, was machen sie denn da mit meinem Schnattchen, hm?", fragte Bernd leicht pikiert.

„Meine Lisa küsst einen Mann, ich glaub es nicht!", staunte nun auch Helga.

„Mama, Papa!" Lisa war dunkelrot angelaufen, nahm David aber bei der Hand und zog ihn ins Haus.

„Guten Morgen! Ich bringe ihrer Tochter Brötchen, die ich übrigens über alles liebe, … äh also ihre Tochter, nicht die Brötchen …" ‚Was fasele ich den da für einen Blödsinn, fehlt nur noch, dass ich sage ich habe eine Melone getragen!' David musste bei diesem Gedanken fast über sich selbst lachen. Helga stand mit offenem Mund da und konnte es kaum glauben.

„So, sie lieben meine Kleine also?" Bernd war einen Schritt auf David zugegangen.

„Ja Herr Plenske, ich liebe Lisa aufrichtig."

„So? Und das ist ihnen mal ebenso aufgefallen, nachdem sie sich monatelang wegen ihnen die Augen aus dem Kopp geheult hat?"

„Papa! Du kannst David also Herrn Seidel hier doch nicht so …"

„Doch Lisa, das kann er. Er hat ja Recht", sagte David und wandte sich nun wieder an Bernd. „Ich weiß ich habe lange gebraucht, um zu kapieren, dass Lisa die richtige Frau für mich ist, aber besser spät als nie. Ich liebe sie, das weiß ich jetzt und ich werde ihr nie wieder weh tun." David war selbst so überzeugt von seinen Worten, dass selbst Bernd ihm das glaubte. Lisas Herz überschlug sich fast bei dieser Liebeserklärung und sie strahlte wie ein Honigkuchenpferd.

„Na gut Herr Seidel, aber Gnade ihnen Gott, wenn sie ihr Versprechen nicht halten! Na kommen sie, wenn sie schon Brötchen mitgebracht haben, dann könne wir ja jetzt auch frühstücken, nicht wahr Helgamäuschen?"

„Ja, ja." Helga war immer noch ganz sprachlos. Eigentlich wollte sie sich ja für Lisa freuen, aber irgendwie hatte sie immer gehofft, das Rokko eines Tages so vor der Tür stehen würde. Aber als sie Lisas glückliches Strahlen sah, verdrängte sie diesen Gedanken. Das Frühstück verlief verhältnismäßig entspannt. Dann machten sich das frisch gebackene Pärchen auf den Weg zu Kerima.

David hatte Lisa an die Hand genommen und sie direkt am Catering vor allen geküsst. Sabrina wäre fast der Kaffee aus der Hand gefallen. Am liebsten hätte sie gleich einen ihrer berühmten Kommentare abgegeben, aber David schaute sie so warnend an, dass sie sich dann doch nicht traute. So begnügte sie sich damit, das Thema des Tages im Flurfunk zu verbreiten. Lisa war das ganze etwas peinlich, aber sie freute sich, dass David in der Öffentlichkeit zu ihr stand. Nach dem Kaffee begleitete David Lisa in ihr Büro und ließ sofort geübt die Jalousien runter. „David was machst du da?" Lisa war jetzt sichtlich nervös.

„Naja ich möchte dich noch einmal küssen, aber diesmal ungestört." Damit ging er auf sie zu und nahm sie fest in seine Arme. Sein Kuss wurde schnell fordernder. Lisa ging das viel zu schnell und so drückte sie ihn sanft aber bestimmt von sich. „David, ich … äh nicht hier … „ Sie errötete einmal mehr.

David lächelte. „Das war doch nur ein Kuss, Schatz. Aber ich versteh schon. Wir lassen uns noch ein bisschen Zeit". Er streichelte ihr sanft über die Wange.

Lisa war erleichtert. „Danke David. Ich … weißt du hier im Büro, das kann ich irgendwie nicht."

„Du bist süß Lisa! Mach dir keine Gedanken, ich habe sowieso einen Außentermin. Heute Abend gehen wir zusammen ins Wolfhardts , ja?"

„Gerne!" Lisa strahlte. Essen gehen war gut und danach vielleicht noch etwas spazieren und die Sterne ansehen, dachte sie verzückt. David hatte eine etwas andere Vorstellung von dem Abend und so strahlte auch er.

„Tschüs, meine Süße." Er küsste sie noch einmal und ging dann. Lisa musste sich erst einmal setzten. Das ging alles so schnell, sie wusste gar nicht, wie sie das alles sortieren sollte.

Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür und Hannah trat ein.

„Hallo Lisa, wir haben ein ziemlich großes Problem, wegen der Präsentation nächste Woche." Hannah schaute wirklich sorgenvoll, also schien es etwas Ernsthaftes zu sein.

„Wo liegt denn das Problem?"

„Marc Trojan fällt für längere Zeit aus und wir finden so kurzfristig keinen guten Fotografen, der noch nicht ausgebucht ist. Aber ohne anständige Fotos, … wir hängen eh schon mit der PR-Kampagne im Rückstand. Wie kommt denn Herr Kowalski voran?"

„Im Moment leider gar nicht. Er hat ein schwerwiegendes familiäres Problem, das er erst lösen muss. Aber David nimmt heute seine Termine wahr. Die Vorarbeit war glücklicherweise schon soweit abgeschlossen, dass wir hier wohl kein weiteres Problem bekommen. Aber warum fällt Marc denn aus und wie lange ungefähr? Er ist der Beste, wir brauchen ihn!"

Hannah schluckte schwer. „Ich fürchte das wird mindestens ein halbes Jahr dauern, er hat sich für eine Entziehungskur angemeldet, er ist drogenabhängig." Lisa sah, wie sehr Hannah das Ganze mitnahm. Sie stand auf und legte ihr den Arm um die Schulter. „Hey, du magst ihn sehr, hm?"

„Ja und ich mach mir fürchterliche Sorgen um ihn."

„Das versteh ich. Aber wenn er sich von selbst angemeldet hat, dann ist das doch ein sehr gutes Zeichen, dann hat er auch den Willen seine Sucht zu besiegen. Marc ist sehr zielstrebig und ich glaube bestimmt, dass er es schafft, du wirst sehen."

„Oh Lisa ich hoffe so, dass du Recht hast.Sag mal, hast du vielleicht Lust heute Abend mit mir ein paar Schnulzenfilme zu gucken, ich brauch irgendwie etwas Ablenkung und Yvonne kommt auch."

„Eigentlich sehr gerne, aber ich habe heute Abend schon ein Date." Lisa wurde sofort wieder sehr verlegen, strahlte jetzt aber.

„So? Mit wem denn?"

„Mit David! Wir sind seit gestern Abend zusammen!"

Hannah schaute sich ungläubig Lisas Dauergrinsen an, welches nun sofort wieder einsetzte. „Ist das wahr? Das ist ja der Wahnsinn! Oh Lisa, ich freu mich so für dich!" Hannah umarmte Lisa stürmisch. „Man das musst du mir alles haarklein erzählen. Nur leider muss ich jetzt erstmal zu Hugo zurück, sonst bekommt er noch einen Herzinfarkt. Aber was machen wir denn jetzt, mit der Präsentation? Hast du eine Idee?"

Lisa überlegte einen Moment, dann viel es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen. Rokkos Schwester, na klar, das war die Lösung! „Ich glaub ich hab da ´ne Lösung Hannah, ich muss nur mal telefonieren, um das abzuklären. Ich sag dir dann gleich bescheid, wenn es klappt."

„OK Lisa, dann bis nachher. Mensch, ich freu mich wirklich total für dich!" Hannah drückte Lisa und beeilte sich dann, um Hugo nicht zu verärgern.

Lisa spielte mit dem Telefon. ‚Verdammt Rokko, dich habe ich ganz vergessen!' Lisa beschlich ein schlechtes Gewissen. Es war ihm so schlecht gegangen und die Lage war ja auch überaus ernst. Aber durch ihr Glück mit David hatte sie sich noch gar nicht wegen eines Jobs für Charlie Kowalski umgehört. Wie gut das das Schicksal ihr jetzt zu Hilfe eilte. Wenn Marc ein halbes Jahr nicht arbeitsfähig war, dann konnte Rokkos Schwester solange für sie arbeiten, damit war allen geholfen. Aber was sollte sie nur mit Rokko machen? Es würde ihm sicher sehr weh tun, wenn er mitbekam, dass sie jetzt mit David zusammen war. Sie wusste, dass er sich damit abfinden musste, aber es tat ihr leid, denn sie erinnerte sich noch genau daran, wie sie sich immer gefühlt hatte, wenn sie David glücklich mit Mariella gesehen hatte. Sie hoffte sehr, dass er einen Weg finden würde, seine Gefühle für sie zu relativieren, denn der Gedanke, dass er vielleicht kündigen könnte, weil er mit der Situation nicht klar kam, machte sie plötzlich sehr traurig. Ja sie würde ihn wirklich vermissen, er hatte mit seiner Art Kerima richtig auf Trapp gebracht. Sie musste lächeln, als sie an seine ganzen „Verrücktheiten" dachte. Sie begann seine Nummer zu wählen, denn sie freute sich, ihn wenigstens ein wenig entlasten zu können.

„Hallo Herr Kowalski, hier spricht Lisa Plenske."

„Hallo!" Rokkos Herz machte einen Freudensprung. Es tat so gut, ihre warme freundliche Stimme zu hören. Wie gerne hätte er sie jetzt bei sich, dann könnte er das alles besser ertragen und es wäre wunderschön sie einfach zu sehen.

„Ich habe gute Neuigkeiten. Ihre Schwester kann bei Kerima arbeiten, Marc Trojan fällt längere Zeit aus und wir brauchen dringend Ersatz."

„Frau Plenske, das ist ja großartig! Dann habe ich sie ja direkt bei mir, falls dieser Mistkerl sie weiter verfolgt. Ich konnte meine sture Schwester nämlich leider immer noch nicht überreden ihn anzuzeigen. Sie meint, wenn sie umgezogen ist, wird er sie schon in Ruhe lassen. Ich hoffe sie hat Recht!"

„Wie geht es ihrer Schwester jetzt?"

„Charlie geht es eigentlich schon wieder gut, sie ist nur immer noch sehr ängstlich. Das gefällt mir nicht, denn das passt gar nicht zu ihr. Morgen früh wird sie entlassen, dann kommen wir direkt nach Berlin. Ich hoffe sehr, dass der Spuk dann ein Ende hat. Ich hätte mir diesen feinen Herren ja gerne mal vorgeknöpft, aber Charlie hat es mir kategorisch verboten. Sie hat gedroht nicht mit nach Berlin zu kommen, wenn ich mich nicht daran halte, so bleibt mit nichts anderes übrig."

„Es tut mir leid, dass sie ihre Schwester nicht überzeugen konnten, aber ich kann sie auch ein bisschen verstehen. Sie ist bestimmt immer noch geschockt. Wenn man glaubt einen Menschen zu lieben und dann passiert so was, da muss man ja völlig verunsichert werden. Vielleicht überlegt sie es sich ja noch, wenn sie eine Weile hier ist und sie sich wieder etwas sicherer fühlt. Ich hoffe Harry konnte ihnen behilflich sein?"

„Ja, Harry ist wirklich ein feiner Mensch! Er hat mich davon abgehalten, völlig durchzudrehen. Ich danke ihnen, dass sie ihn mir an die Seite gestellt haben."

„Gerne, und ich weiß auch, dass Harry das gerne gemacht hat. Er ist ein wirklicher Freund. Mein Vater kennt ihn schon seit seiner Schulzeit und er konnte sich immer auf ihn verlassen." Lisa machte eine kurze Pause. Sie überlegte, ob sie Rokko auf ihre Beziehung mit David vorbereiten sollte. Doch dann entschied sie sich dagegen. Sie wollte, dass er erstmal gut zurückkam, dann könnte sie ihm immer noch reinen Wein einschenken. Er hatte im Moment genug Sorgen und es würde ihm noch früh genug weh tun. „Gut Herr Kowalski, dann sehen wir uns morgen. Ich bin schon sehr gespannt auf die Zusammenarbeit mit ihrer Schwester. Grüßen sie sie bitte unbekannterweise von mir."

„Ja mach ich, sie wird sich sehr freuen, danke. Ich freu mich auf Morgen", setze er etwas unsicher hinzu, aber er hatte ihr das einfach sagen müssen, dann beendete er das Gespräch.


	10. Chapter 10

Kapitel 10

Lisa hatte noch nicht ganz aufgelegt, da wurde ihre Bürotür plötzlich aufgerissen.

„Liselotte, hast du mir vielleicht etwa zu sagen?!" Jürgen schaute sie mit einer Mischung aus Belustigung und Beleidigtsein an.

Lisa stellte sich dumm. „Ne, was soll ich dir denn zu sagen haben?"

„Lisa! Man munkelt, du lässt dich von David in aller Öffentlichkeit küssen und dein bester Freund erfährt als Letzter davon. Nennst du das fair? Und das, nachdem ich mir monatelang dein Leid anhören musste! Also was ist jetzt, stimmen die Gerüchte?"

Lisa strahlte schon wieder. „Ja Jürgen! Wir sind seit gestern Abend ein Paar!"

Jürgen setzte sich mit offenem Mund auf den Stuhl. „Nee?!"

„Doch! Er ist gestern Abend zu mir gekommen und hat mir gesagt, dass er mich liebt und dass er mit mir zusammen sein möchte", triumphierte sie.

„Nee!"

„Doch!"

„Und dann?"

„Dann hat er mich geküsst!"

„Lisa ich glaub es nicht! Ich glaub es wirklich nicht. Du hast es tatsächlich geschafft. Bist du dir auch sicher, dass er es ernst meint?"

„Ja ganz sicher! Er hat es sogar schon meinen Eltern gesagt und bei Kerima steht er auch zu mir. Oh Jürgen, ich bin sooo glücklich!"

„Mensch Lisa, ich freu mich so für dich! Komm lass dich umarmen." Er umarmte sie und drückte ihr ein Küsschen auf die Wange. „Da hat meine Scheinverlobte endlich ihren Traummann bekommen! Sag mal, habt ihr schon? Du weißt, das gute alte Rein-Raus-Spiel."

„Jürgen!" Lisa lief sofort rot an. „Wir sind doch erst seit gestern Abend zusammen!"

„Das ist ein halber Tag. Was meinst du, was man da alles anstellen kann?"

„Du Blödfisch! Natürlich haben wir noch nicht. Hier geht es um wahre Liebe und nicht nur um … na du weißt schon."

„Sex Lisa, das heißt Sex, wenigstens ans Aussprechen solltest du dich schon mal gewöhnen."

Oooaahh, Jürgen, er liebt mich! Er wird mir alle Zeit der Welt lassen und wenn der richtige Zeitpunkt da ist, … dann ist eben der richtige Zeitpunkt da", sagte sie verlegen.

„Wir reden hier aber schon von David Seidel, dem Womanizer, der keine Gelegenheit ausgelassen hat, oder?"

„Warum machst du das Ganze denn jetzt so runter? Er hat sich verändert! Er liebt mich, obwohl ich immer noch Lisa Plenske bin und nicht irgend so ein Kleiderständer mit vielen Rundungen, aber wenig Hirn! Ich denke du freust dich für mich!"

Lisa das tu ich doch auch, wirklich! Aber ich brauch halt etwas Zeit, um Davids Wandlung zu glauben. Bis gestern wollte er dich immerhin noch mit Rokko verkuppeln, da darf ich mich doch ein bisschen wundern, oder?"

„Du kannst mir aber ruhig glauben Jürgen. Heute Abend gehen wir ins Wolfhardts essen. Das ist dann unser erstes richtiges Date. Ich kann es kaum noch erwarten."

„Ok Lisa, ich glaube dir und ich freu mich für dich, aber morgen will ich als Erster alle Neuigkeiten und jedes schmutzige Detail hören. Wenn wieder alle vor mir Bescheid wissen, dann kündige ich dir die Freundschaft!"

„Versprochen! So jetzt muss ich dich aber rausschmeißen. Ich habe heute noch kein Strich zu Papier gebracht und wenn ich das jetzt nicht aufhole, dann wird nichts aus meinem Date, weil dann eine Nachtschicht fällig wird."

„In Ordnung, aber denk dran, morgen früh, will ich um spätestens 7:30 Uhr einen ausführlichen Bericht!"

„Jawohl Herr Oberleutnant!" Lisa salutierte lachend.

Einige Stunden später saß Lisa mit David im Wolfhardts. Sie hatten gegessen und warteten nun auf die Rechnung.

„Lisa ich hab noch eine Überraschung für dich", David lächelte sie verführerisch an.

„So, was denn?", sie drohte schon wieder in seinen Augen zu versinken.

„Das kann ich dir doch nicht sagen, dann ist es doch keine Überraschung mehr. Auf jeden Fall müssen wir noch zu mir fahren."

„Zu dir? Zu dir nach Hause?", fragte sie jetzt doch leicht nervös.

„Ja, sonst kann ich dir die Überraschung doch gar nicht zeigen. Lisa du vertraust mir doch, oder?"

Nun kam Simone mit der Rechnung und David bezahlte.

Lisas Magen zog sich leicht zusammen. ‚Vertraue ich dir David? Du hast gesagt du liebst mich und das glaube ich dir, deshalb tust du sicher auch nichts, was ich nicht will.'

„Ja David, natürlich vertraue ich dir, ich liebe dich!"

„Und ich liebe dich mein Schatz. Komm lass uns gehen."

Als sie an der Villa ankamen, verband David Lisas Augen mit seiner Krawatte und führte sie die Treppe zu seinem Schlafzimmer rauf. Als sie oben angekommen waren, stellte er sich hinter sie und küsste ihr auf den Hals. Lisa durchfuhr ein Schauer, aber sie wurde augenblicklich wieder nervös. Was er jetzt wohl vor hatte?

„Was du gleich siehst, ist nur für dich, die Frau, die ich über alles liebe! Aber bevor du es sehen darfst, muss ich dich unbedingt noch einmal küssen." Damit drehte er sie in seine Arme und küsste sie. Lisa wusste nicht, wie ihr geschah. Irgendwie hatte sie erwartet, dass jetzt wieder dieses Bauchkribbeln einsetzten müsste, dass sie gestern Abend hatte, als er sie zum Abschied geküsst hatte. Aber David ging so rasant an die Sache heran, dass Lisa das Gefühl hatte, ihr Mund sei so voll mit seiner Zunge, dass sie nicht ausreichend Luft bekommen würde, wenn sie sich nicht total auf ihre Nasenatmung konzentrierte. So hatte sie sich das eigentlich nicht vorgestellt. Da hatte sie ja noch mehr Schmetterlinge im Bauch, als Rokko sie damals bei der Präsentation für Pearls geküsst hatte, weil sie ständig von David geredet hatte. Nun überschlugen sich ihre Gedanken. ‚Rokko?! Wieso denke ich denn jetzt an Rokko? Und dieser Kuss war schließlich schrecklich und unverschämt, ich habe ihm ja nicht nur aus Spaß eine Ohrfeige verpasst. Warum bringe ich diesen Kuss jetzt mit Schmetterlingen in Verbindung? Ich küsse hier gerade meinen Traummann, bin ich denn jetzt völlig verrückt geworden?' Weiter kam sie nicht, denn nun nahm David ihr die Krawatte von den Augen ab. Der ganze Fußboden war voller brennender Teelichter, die ein Herz bildeten. Das Bett war ganz mit Rosenblüten übersät und auf dem Nachttisch stand eine Flasche Champagner und zwei Gläser. Eigentlich war der Anblick wunderschön und wenn Lisa überhaupt eine Vorstellung vom ersten Mal hatte, dann gehörte eine solche Form der Romantik sicher irgendwie dazu, aber das ging ihr jetzt eindeutig zu schnell! „Ich hoffe es gefällt dir mein Schatz. Ich will das dieser Abend unvergesslich für dich wird."

„David ich … es ist wunderschön, wirklich, aber … David ich … ich hab noch nie, du weißt schon …" Lisa wurde ganz heiß vor lauter Peinlichkeit.

„Du hast noch nie?"

„Nein", flüsterte sie fast.

„Lisa vertrau mir, ich werde ganz vorsichtig sein", er streichelte ihr über die Wange.

„David … das geht mir zu schnell, ich … wir sind doch erst seit gestern … ich …"

„Hey, vertrau mir doch, du wirst sehen, es ist wunderschön, lass mich dich zu den Sternen begleiten." Er zog sie in seinen Arm und wollte sie wieder küssen.

„Nein David, ich will nicht!" Lisa bekam jetzt regelrecht Panik und so stieß sie ihn recht heftig von sich.

„Verdammt Lisa, was soll das denn! Ich tu dir doch nichts! Ich denke du liebst mich, da ist es doch normal miteinander zu schlafen. Ich versteh ja, dass du vor dem ersten Mal nervös bist, aber wir sind doch keine Teenager mehr. Und wenn du mich wirklich liebst, dann musst du mir doch auch vertrauen, oder denkst du, dass ich es nicht ernst mit dir meine? Lisa ich liebe dich aufrichtig und ich will diese Liebe mit dir leben und nicht nur träumen."

„David ich liebe dich doch auch, aber ist es denn so schlimm, wenn ich noch etwas Zeit brauche, um mich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen, so etwas zu tun. Können wir uns nicht einfach langsam rantasten, wir haben doch alle Zeit der Welt." Sie hatte jetzt Tränen in den Augen und war völlig aufgelöst, diese Situation überforderte sie einfach völlig.

„Mein Gott Lisa, du tust ja so, als ob ich dir statt Kerzen und Rosenblüten eine ganze Reihe Hardcore Pornos unter die Nase gehalten hätte und ich von dir verlangen würde dich zu entscheiden, ob du lieber SM oder Kamasutra willst." David wusste das seine Worte viel zu hart waren, aber er spürte plötzlich einer regelrechte Wut in sich aufkeimen, auch wenn er nicht wusste woher sie eigentlich entsprang. Für Lisa war das eindeutig zu viel. Sie hatte keine Ahnung was SM bedeutete und vom Kamasutra hatte sie auch nur eine recht verschwommene Vorstellung, aber allein das Wort Porno, löste absolute Panik in ihr aus. Ob David sich so was mit Mariella angesehen hatte? Das konnte nicht sein, oder? Sie versuchte ihre Tränen, die ihr heiß in die Augen stiegen zu unterdrücken, doch es gelang ihr nicht. „David ich möchte jetzt nach Hause, bitte!"

„Ja Lisa, ich denke das ist besser. Wir sollten uns morgen in Ruhe darüber unterhalten, wenn du dich beruhigt hast. Aber hör bitte auf so zu tun, als ob ich dir etwas tun wollte. Ich tue nichts, was du nicht auch willst. Ich konnte ja schließlich nicht ahnen, dass die normalste und schönste Sache der Welt, dich so in Panik versetzt." David wollte nicht so hart klingen, aber es fiel ihm schwer, sich nicht seiner Wut zu ergeben. Er wollte sich nicht mit ihr streiten, deswegen fand er es besser, sich erst einmal zu beruhigen und am nächsten Tag das Thema zu diskutieren. Er kam nicht mal annähernd auf den Gedanken, dass dies Lisas erster Streit mit ihrem ersten Freund war und welche Ängste das in ihr auslöste. Für ihn war es normal sich in einer Beziehung zu streiten, das hatte er tausendmal mit Mariella geübt. So brachte er sie einfach nur nach Hause, Sie sprachen fast nichts und Lisa weinte immer wieder leise vor sich hin. Er brachte sie noch zur Haustür und sagte ihr, dass sie nicht mehr über den „Vorfall" grübeln sollte und dass sie am nächsten Tag darüber reden würden, wenn beide sich beruhigt hätten. Dann fuhr er in die nächste Kneipe, um ‚runterzukommen'. Lisa schlich sich auf ihr Zimmer, denn sie wollte unter keinen Umständen ihren Eltern begegnen. Sie weinte die ganze Nacht und wünschte sich fast sie hätte „ES" einfach hinter sich gebracht, denn dann hätte sie jetzt wenigstens nicht so einen fürchterlichen Streit mit David.


	11. Chapter 11

Kapitel 11

Am nächsten Morgen war Lisa sehr früh aufgestanden, um sich aus dem Haus zu schleichen, bevor ihre Eltern aufstehen würden. Ihre Augen waren ganz verquollen und sie würde keine 5 Minuten irgendwelche Lügengeschichten durchhalten, dafür kannten ihre Eltern sie viel zu gut. Aber das Letzte was sie jetzt gebrauchen könnte, waren die gut gemeinten Ratschläge ihrer Mutter und deren möglicher Versuch, sie kurz vor knapp noch aufklären zu wollen. Noch viel weniger behagte ihr der Gedanke, dass Bernd vor Zorn auf David fast explodieren würde und ihn sich zur Brust nähme. Nein, das musste sie selbst mit ihm klären. Nur die Angst, dass ihr Traum wahrscheinlich schon beendet war, bevor er richtig angefangen hatte, schnürte ihr die Luft ab. Ein Teil in ihr war unglaublich sauer auf David, weil er so unsensibel war und sie nicht begreifen konnte, wie sein Verhalten mit der Aussage, dass er sie liebe, zusammenpassen sollte. Auf der anderen Seite war sie irgendwie auch sauer auf sich selbst. Er hatte recht, es war die normalste und möglicherweise auch schönste Sache der Welt, warum tat sie sich so schwer damit? Sie war immerhin schon Mitte 20, also kein Kind mehr und darüber hinaus die Mehrheitseignerin von einem Großunternehmen. Das passte nun auch nicht wirklich zusammen. Und warum hatte sie an Rokko denken müssen bei diesem Kuss? Ihre Gedanken drehten sich seit gestern Abend unablässig im Kreis und brachten keine Antworten, dafür aber jede Menge Tränen und Ängste mit sich.

So machte sie sich mal wieder auf den Weg zu ihrem persönlichen Selenklempnerservice Decker. Sie hatte etwas Angst vor Jürgens Sarkasmus, der sie nun sicherlich erwarten würde, vor allem vor den möglichen Worten ‚ich hab dir ja gesagt, dass er keine Gelegenheit auslässt'. Aber sie wusste auch, dass ein Gespräch mit Jürgen ihr auf jeden Fall mehr Antworten bringen würde, als diese elende im Kreis Grübelei. Es war erst 6:00 Uhr und Jürgen öffnete nie vor 6:30 Uhr, so klopfte Lisa an seine Privattür. Jürgen öffnete ihr noch total verstrubbelt die Tür. Als er in Lisas Gesicht schaute, erschrak er massiv. Er hatte sie schon oft todtraurig gesehen, aber so?

„Hey, was ist denn mit dir los? Komm erst mal rein! Was ist denn passiert?" Er schaute sie besorgt an und nahm sie erstmal in den Arm. Lisa konnte daraufhin nicht anders und so musste sie sofort wieder weinen. „Ich glaube es ist alles aus!!!" Lisa schluchzte hemmungslos in Jürgens Armen und es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte.

Jürgen hatte sich mit ihr auf sein Bett gesetzt. „So Lisa, jetzt erzählst du mir erst mal ganz genau, was passiert ist und ich verspreche dir auch keine blöden Zwischenkommentare abzugeben, einverstanden?" Lisa nickte und begann dann ihm den Abend zu schildern. Sie bemühte sich dabei, möglichst objektiv zu bleiben, denn sie wollte, dass Jürgen die Situation richtig einschätzen konnte. Sie beendete ihre Ausführungen und schaute ihn dann erwartungsvoll an. „Jürgen ich bin einfach noch nicht bereit dazu, das muss er doch verstehen! Ich will ihn nicht verlieren! Was soll ich denn jetzt nur machen?"

„Puh Lisa, das ist ja mal harter Toback, den du mir da so früh am Morgen servierst. Was soll ich dir da für einen Rat geben, gerade wo ich so ein Beziehungskünstler bin?"

„Jürgen bitte! Wenn mir einer helfen kann, dann bist du es, du kennst die ganze Geschichte wie kein anderer."

„OK Lisa, aber beschwer dich hinterher nicht! Ich glaube du musst Davids Gefühle erstmal unabhängig von deinen betrachten, damit das Ganze einen Sinn bekommt. Weißt du noch, wie ich damals reagiert habe, als wir die Nacht am See verbracht haben?"

„Ja, und das war auch nicht gerade sehr nett!"

„Ja Lisa ich weiß und deshalb habe ich mich auch bei dir entschuldigt. Ich hab mich wie ein Blödmann verhalten, aber ich war einfach so sauer auf dich. Das lag daran, dass ich innerlich bereits wusste, dass ich dich eben nur wie eine Schwester liebe und dass deshalb aus uns nie ein Paar werden würde. Also war ich eigentlich sauer auf mich selbst, bzw. darauf, dass ich mich nicht wirklich in dich verliebt habe. Und weil du mir diese Tatsache mit deinem Verhalten zurückgespiegelt hast, war ich so wütend auf dich. Ich wollte die Wahrheit einfach nicht wahrhaben.

„Du meinst also David liebt mich nicht wirklich und möchte sich das aber aus irgendeinem Grund selbst einreden?" Lisa fühlte, wie ihr schon wieder neue Tränen in die Augen stiegen.

„Ja, das ist die eine Möglichkeit. Die Andere ist, dass er dich wirklich liebt. Lisa es ist für keinen Mann der Welt leicht, der Frau, die er liebt, nah zu sein, aber nicht mit ihr zu schlafen."

„Das kann ich ja verstehen, aber gerade wenn er mich liebt, kann er mich doch nicht zu etwas drängen zu dem ich nicht bereit bin. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen das es eine erfüllende Erfahrung für ihn ist, wenn ich mich nur ihm zuliebe hinlege und warte das es vorüber ist. Weiß er das denn nicht?"

„Lisa, du kennst David. Er ist verwöhnt und auch wenn er sich ernsthaft Mühe gibt sich zu ändern, er ist immer noch recht egozentrisch. Du kannst doch nicht wirklich glauben, dass sich das über Nacht geändert hat und er sich von jeder Oberflächlichkeit befreit hat. Gut, ich hab in letzter Zeit auch öfters mit ihm geredet und er hat sich wirklich weiterentwickelt, ich meine er nutz dich nicht mehr böswillig aus und er hat auch begriffen, was eine echte Freundschaft wert ist, trotzdem er bleibt einfach David und er hat eine andere Vorstellung vom Liebesleben wie du. Wenn du willst das sich eure Vorstellungen abgleichen, dann wirst du mit ihm reden müssen, jede Menge Geduld mitbringen und vor allem herausfinden, ob er dich nun liebt oder nicht. Schaffst du das?"

„Hab ich eine Wahl?"

„Nicht wenn du ihn liebst, womit wir bei deinen Gefühlen angekommen wären."

„Natürlich liebe ich ihn! Hast du mir in den letzten Monaten denn nicht zugehört!" Lisa fühlte jetzt Wut in sich aufsteigen. Wie konnte er ihre Gefühle in Frage stellen? Sie liebte David so, wie Julia Romeo geliebt hatte, da gab es doch überhaupt keinen Zweifel!

„Doch Lisa das hab ich und wie ich das hab! Du weißt genau, dass du mich manchesmal an den Rand des Wahnsinns geführt hast und dass ich jetzt ein reicher Mann wäre, wenn ich mir die ganzen Therapiestunden von dir auszahlen lassen würde. Dann würde mir Kerima gehören, ich wäre mit Sabrina verheiratet und David würde ich für sein beklopptes Verhalten von gestern Abend kündigen. Also sag mir nicht, ich hätte dir nicht zugehört!"

„Dann weißt du auch das ich ihn liebe!" Lisa war jetzt regelrecht trotzig, es hätte nur noch gefehlt, dass sie mit dem Fuß aufstampft.

„Lisa, wenn er dich in der Vergangenheit berührt hat, wo du ihn damals beim Üben für Wolle Blum geküsst hast und als er dir beim Umlegen der Kette gesagt hat, du seist in seinem Herzen, ja da hast du ihn geliebt, zweifellos. So viel Grenzdebilität in deinen Augen, die Schmetterlinge in deinem Bauch und deine Euphorie, manchmal hab ich fast gedacht, ich muss dir die „Männer in weiß" schicken. Aber jetzt? Ich weiß nicht Lisa, vielleicht bilde ich es mir ein, dann vergiss es einfach, aber vielleicht denkst du wenigstens einen kleinen Moment darüber nach, was ich dir sage. Willst du es hören?"

„Ich sag dir gleich, ich liebe ihn basta! Aber ich konnte deinen Verschwörungstheorien noch nie widerstehen, du Blödfisch, als schieß los!" Lisa versuchte das Ganze ins Lächerliche zu ziehen, aber irgendwie spürte sie, dass das, was Jürgen ihr zu sagen hatte, wichtig sein könnte.

„Ok Lisa! Bei deiner Beschreibung des, na sagen wir mal, Tathergangs, um bei den Verschwörungstheorien zu bleiben, da ist 00 Decker etwas Entscheidendes aufgefallen, was ich dir jetzt ausnahmsweise ohne Martini servieren werde. Du hast nichts aber auch gar nichts von Grenzdebilität, Schmetterlingen und Euphorie im Zusammenhang mit David erzählt!"

„Aber das ist doch klar bei der Situation, ich hab dir doch gesagt, ich war einfach noch nicht so weit!"

„Bei der Tatsache, dass du noch nicht sofort mit ihm schlafen willst, ist das klar Lisa. Aber bei dem Zungenkuss wird es schon schwieriger. Da hättest du eigentlich schon ein leichtes Bauchkribbeln fühlen können, vor kurzem wärst du noch glatt ohnmächtig geworden, wenn er das getan hätte. Aber OK, bei diesem Beispiel, kann man vielleicht noch davon ausgehen, dass er so stürmisch war, dass du den Anschluss verpasst hast. Aber Lisa, der leichte Kuss auf den Hals, seine Berührung beim Umbinden und Abnehmen der Krawatte, der romantische Anblick der vielen Kerzen und kein einziger Schmetterling! Nur ein Gedanke an Rokko – ohne dir da was unterstellen zu wollen! Lisa nimm diesen Gedanken an oder nicht, ich finde es seltsam!"

Lisa musste schlucken. Sie starrte Jürgen an und brachte kein einziges Wort heraus, seine Worte trafen sie wie eine Keule. Aber sie war noch nicht wirklich bereit das alles zu verarbeiten.

„Jürgen, ich weiß nicht! Aber ich verspreche dir auf jeden Fall mit David zu reden und zu schauen, was dabei herauskommt. Ich muss jetzt erstmal nachdenken und alleine sein, glaube ich. Wenn ich wieder weiß, wo vorne ist melde ich mich bei dir, ja?"

„Ok Lisa, aber pass auf dich auf, ja?"

„Ja Jürgen mache ich und dank dir!" Sie drückte ihn fest an sich.

„Ach, und dank dir auch, dass du heute nicht so … typisch Jürgen warst. Ich meine ich liebe dich ja normalerweise dafür, dass du immer geradeaus und provokant sagst was du denkst, weil mir dann meistens ein Licht aufgeht und ich dann auch über mich selbst lachen kann, aber heute …"

„Ja Lisa ich weiß, heute wäre der Tritt in deinen süßen Hintern zu viel gewesen, aber zu weißt ja, in Jürgens Kiosk ist es fast wie im Hotel Viktoria, da bekommt jeder, was er braucht!" Jürgen zwinkerte ihr zu. So und jetzt verschwinde, ich muss das Hotel für die zahlenden Gäste öffnen!" Damit schob er sie zur Tür.

„Danke Jürgen!" Lisa beschloss noch eine Weile frische Luft zu schnappen, bevor sie in die Höhle des Löwens musste.


	12. Chapter 12

Kapitel 12

Es war bereits Mittag als Rokko und Charlie in Berlin angekommen waren. Sie hatten sich direkt auf den Weg zu Kerima gemacht, denn bis zur Präsentation war nicht mehr viel Zeit und es gab noch jede Menge unerledigte Aufgaben. Charlie war eigentlich sehr froh darüber, denn die Arbeit würde sie ablenken. Im Krankenhaus hatte sie unerträglich viel Zeit gehabt, sodass ihr Gedankenkarussell kaum still gestanden hatte. Sie fand, sie hatte nun definitiv genug Zeit mit dem Grübeln über diesen Wahnsinnigen verschwendet. Die Aufzugtür ging auf und Charlie betrat zum ersten Mal den Ort, der für die nächsten 6 Monate ihr Arbeitsplatz sein sollte. Sie schaute sich neugierig um, und sog die Atmosphäre des Raumes auf. Charlie hatte immer schon das Talent gehabt, die einzelnen Details ihre Umwelt sehr bewusst wahrzunehmen und zu interpretieren. Deshalb nahm sie Dinge, Stimmungen und Zusammenhänge wahr, die anderen Menschen in der Regel entgingen. Es war, als ob sie alle Puzzleteile eines Bildes auf einmal wahrnahm und in ihrem Gedächtnis abspeicherte. So konnte sie das Puzzle blitzschnell zusammensetzen, denn sie wusste immer, wo sich das fehlende Teil gerade befand. Deshalb liebte sie das fotografieren auch so sehr, denn es gab ihr die Möglichkeit, ihre Sicht der Dinge auch für andere Menschen sichtbar zu machen und sich so darüber austauschen zu können. Nur wenn es um Männer ging, versagte diese Gabe regelmäßig. Sie konnte es einfach nicht verstehen. Wo sie sich sonst immer auf ihr Gespür verlassen konnte, sobald sie sich verliebte, setzte ihr Verstand aus. Und jetzt hatte sie es sogar geschafft, sich einen Psychopathen anzulachen. Bevor sie sich das nächst Mal verlieben würde, müsste sie unbedingt herausfinden, woran das lag. Aber nun würde sie sich erstmal nur auf die Arbeit konzentrieren und je mehr Arbeit, desto besser.

„Kowalski, Kowalski, da ist die Chefin wohl aus dem Rennen, wenn sie ihre neue Flamme gleich mit zur Arbeit bringen, wa?" Sabrinas schrille Stimme riss die Geschwister aus ihren Gedanken. „Na is ja auch besser so, bei den Neuigkeiten!"

Rokko verdrehte die Augen. „Also erstens handelt es sich hier um meine Schwester Charlie Kowalski, die ab heute hier arbeitet und zweitens geht sie das kaum etwas an."

Sabrina grinste wiedermal dümmlich aus der Wäsche. „Nu ja, aber jetzt wo die Plansche sich den Seidel Junior so umjekrempelt hat, dass er sie vor allen abknutscht und wat von großer Liebe faselt , da wär es doch logisch, dass sie sich da auf was anderes konzentrieren. Wat besseres als die Plansche findet sich schließlich überall, stimmt's?" Sabrina lachte sich über ihre eigenen Worte kaputt. Normalerweise wäre das jetzt der Punkt gewesen, an dem Rokko sie mit einem einzigen Satz Mundtod gemacht hätte, aber sein Magen zog sich bei ihrer Offenbarung dermaßen zusammen, dass er kein Wort mehr sagte und sie einfach nur sprachlos anstarrte. David hatte Lisa geküsst und ihr eine Liebeserklärung gemacht?! Alle seine Hoffnungen fielen in diesem Moment wie ein Kartenhaus in sich zusammen. Charlie bemerkte es sofort und zog ihn am Arm weg. „Komm Bruderherz, zeig mir mal dein Büro, damit wir endlich loslegen können." Rokko setzte sich mechanisch in Bewegung.

In seinem Büro setzte er sich erstmal hin. Charlie streichelte ihn über seine Wange. „Hey Großer, schau nicht so traurig. Du wirst doch auf das Geschwätz von diesem Blondchen keinen Pfifferling geben. Selbst wenn sie die Wahrheit sagt, dann ist die Schlacht noch lange nicht verloren. So wie deine Lisa dir zu Seite gestanden hat, kannst du ihr gar nicht egal sein."

„Ach Charlie, ich muss mich doch eh damit abfinden, dass sie bestenfalls freundschaftliche Gefühle für mich hat. Gegen ihren David habe ich keine Chance, ob sie nun zusammen sind oder nicht spielt dabei wahrscheinlich keine Rolle. So gesehen ist es vielleicht sogar gut, wenn ich sehe dass sie mit ihm glücklich ist. Trotzdem es tut weh! Ich hoffe nur, dass er sie nicht enttäuscht und sie ihr Glück findet, sie hat solange darauf gehofft und gelitten. Irgendwie wäre es ein Trost für mich, wenn ich wüsste dass sie wenigstens glücklich ist. Oder bin ich verrückt?"

„Rokko du bist nicht verrückt, du liebst sie einfach nur vorbehaltlos. Damit rettest du meinen Glauben daran, dass nicht alle Männer wahnsinnig oder dämlich sind, das ist doch was, oder?"

Rokko musste schmunzeln. Seine Schwester wusste einfach immer, wie sie ihn wieder aufbauen konnte. Er lehnte seinen Kopf bei ihr an. „Na, dann bin ich ja wenigstens zu etwas nütze", scherzte er. „So und nun komm, ich stell dich Lisa vor."

„Nee Rokko, dass mach ich jetzt alleine, ich will erst mal klar stellen, dass ich den Job nicht nur aus Mitleid bekomme und da brauche ich nicht die Fürsprache meines großen Bruders. Sorry, aber du weißt, dass ich es vorziehe, beruflich Erfolg zu haben, weil ich durch meine Arbeit überzeuge und nicht aufgrund von irgendwelchen Mauscheleien. Also, wo finde ich sie?"

„Ja ja, immer mit dem Kopf durch die Wand, so liebe ich dich! Aber bitte geh nur den Gang runter, es ist die 2. Tür rechts. Aber nachher will ich wissen, was du von ihr hältst!"

„Bis dann!"

Lisa starrte auf den Bildschirm und versuchte zum x-ten Mal einen vernünftigen Satz zu formulieren. David war immer noch nicht in der Firma aufgetaucht und er ging auch nicht an sein Handy. Was sollte sie nur davon halten? Außerdem ging ihr immer wieder das Gespräch mit Jürgen durch den Kopf. Wenn sie nicht bald mit David reden würde, könnte es sein, dass sie bald durchdrehte. Dann kopfte es plötzlich an die Tür. ‚David, endlich!', schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Doch als die Tür aufging, sah sie eine Frau. Sie wusste sofort, dass es sich um Rokkos Schwester handeln musste. Sie hatte die gleichen dunklen Locken, nur trug sie sie viel länger und auch die Augen waren unverkennbar.

„Frau Kowalski?"

„Ja. Guten Tag Frau Plenske, ich wollte ihnen meine Mappe zeigen, damit sie sich ein Bild von meiner Arbeit machen können." Charlie mustert Lisa ausgiebig. Ja Rokko hatte recht, sie war ein warmherziger Mensch. Dieses Gefühl hatte Charlie direkt, allerdings sah sie auch, dass es Lisa offensichtlich nicht gut ging. ‚Schlag mich Tod, aber wie frisch verliebt und glücklich sieht sie nicht aus!', dachte sie sofort.

„Ich freue mich sie kennen zu lernen. Bitte setzten sie sich doch. Ich bin sehr froh, dass sie so kurzfristig einspringen können, wir hätten sonst ein großes Problem. Ich vertraue dem Urteil ihres Bruders, deswegen bin ich sicher das sie die richtige Wahl für diesen Auftrag sind. Aber ich schaue mir ihre Mappe trotzdem gerne an."

„Ich weiß, dass mein Bruder, ihnen mein … na sagen wir Mal, mein Problem erzählt hat. Und ich möchte weder aus Mitleid noch ausschließlich wegen Vitamin B eingestellt werden. Deshalb schlage ich ihnen vor, dass ich ein paar Tage zur Probe arbeite und wenn sie zufrieden sind, können wir uns über meinen Vertrag unterhalten. Könnten sie das in Betracht ziehen?"

Lisa staunte nicht schlecht. Nach Rokkos Schilderung hatte sie sich irgendwie eine etwas verunsicherte Frau mit Opferhaltung vorgestellt. Aber diese Frau war sehr gradlinig und selbstbewusst und das gefiel Lisa. Sie bekam gleich das Gefühl, dass Charlie den Auftrag sehr gut umsetzten würde.

„Ich bin zwar überzeugt davon, dass das nicht nötig wäre, aber ich kann ihre Haltung gut verstehen. Ich würde vorschlagen, dass sie bis zur Präsentation auf Honorarbasis arbeiten. Wenn wir uns dann einig sind, bekommen sie den Arbeitsvertrag. Was halten sie davon?"

„Das hört sich sehr fair an. OK, dann lassen sie uns über die Präsentation reden, was genau stellen sie sich vor?"

Damit stürzten sich die beiden direkt in die Arbeit. Es war erstaunlich, wie gut sie dabei harmonierten. Charlie war genauso kreativ wie Rokko, aber wesentlich bodenständiger als er. Die beiden Frauen lagen auf der gleichen Wellenlänge und verstanden sich so mit wenigen Worten. Nach zwei Stunden hatten sie die Planung soweit abgeschlossen, dass Charlies Arbeitsauftrag klar umrissen war. Charlie und Lisa waren gerade aufgestanden, um sich zu verabschieden, da ging ohne Vorwarnung die Tür auf. Nun zeigten sich bei Charlie die Spuren der letzten Tage. Sie erschreckte sich so heftig, dass sie ins Stolpern geriet und Lisa dadurch anrempelte. Weil Lisa in diesem Moment registrierte, dass David eingetreten war, verlor sie jede Konzentration und damit auch ihr Gleichgewicht. Sie machte einen großen Ausfallschritt und verlor dabei ihre Brille. Mit dem nächsten Schritt war sie auch schon auf dieselbe getreten.

„Mist!", fluchte Lisa.

„Oh Gott es tut mir leid, das wollte ich nicht. Ich hab mich einfach nur so erschrocken." Charlie war das Ganze furchtbar unangenehm. Die Zusammenarbeit war so gut angelaufen und nun das!

„Hallo Lisa, warte ich helfe dir!" David kam nun auf sie zu und hob die zerbrochene Brille hoch. „Oh je, die ist hin! Warte, setz dich erst mal hin." Er führte sie zum Stuhl, denn er wusste ja das sie ohne ihre Brille kaum etwas sah.

„Die ersetzte ich ihnen natürlich", sagte Charlie schnell.

„Machen sie sich nichts draus. Mir passiert so was ständig."Lisa lächelte in die Richtung, in der sie Charlie vermutete. „Das Problem ist nur, dass ich ohne Brille quasi blind bin und ich habe dummerweise keinen Ersatz."

„Dann fahre ich sie jetzt zum Optiker, das ist das Mindeste, was ich tun kann. Geben sie mir 10 Minuten, dann bitte ich Rokko noch einmal den Wagen zu ordern."

In Anbetracht der Situation war das wohl die beste Lösung, obwohl sie darauf brannte, mit David zu reden, aber ohne ihre Brille ging es einfach nicht und wenn sie erst mit David redete, dann hätte der Optiker sicher schon geschlossen. „Ok wir machen es so. Holen sie mich gleich hier ab, ich fürchte ich benötige ihre Führung."

„Lisa ich kann dich doch auch zum Optiker begleiten!" David legte ihr zärtlich seine Hand auf die Schulter. Er war nervös und hatte Angst, dass sie gar nicht mehr mit ihm sprechen wollte.

„Nein David, ich fahre mit Charlie, aber warte bitte einen Moment ich muss noch kurz mit dir reden."

„Gut, dann bis gleich." Charlie war zwar neugierig, warum die beiden so angespannt waren, aber sie merkte, dass sie jetzt besser gehen sollte. Kaum war sie aus der Tür sprudelte es aus David heraus: „Lisa es tut mir so leid, bitte lass uns miteinander reden. Gib mir noch eine Chance, ja?"

„David ich wollte den ganzen Tag mit dir reden. Wo warst du? Und wie kommt es, dass du dich jetzt hier hinbequemst?" So sehr sie die ganze Zeit auf ihn gewartet hatte, in diesem Augenblick war sie einfach nur wütend. Wie konnte er es wagen, sie den ganzen Tag so auf heißen Kohlen sitzen zu lassen?

„Lisa ich weiß es war nicht richtig, dich so warten zu lassen, aber ich hab die Zeit gebraucht, um darüber nachzudenken, was da gestern so schief gelaufen ist. Auch wenn du jetzt unglaublich sauer auf mich bist, wir müssen miteinander reden, das kann doch nicht so im Raum stehen bleiben."

„Da hast du allerdings Recht. David du hast mich verletzt, wie oft willst du das noch tun? Ich hab dir gesagt, dass du nur mit mir zusammen kommen sollst, wenn du dir wirklich sicher bist, es auch zu wollen. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich da noch stark sein soll. So hab ich mir das nicht vorgestellt. Aber gut, wir müssen wirklich reden. Komm doch heute Abend so gegen acht hier ins Büro, dann haben wir die nötige Ruhe und ich sehe vielleicht wieder etwas."

„Wäre es nicht besser wir würden gleich reden?"

„Nein! Ich habe den ganzen Tag gewartet, jetzt kannst du dich auch noch ein wenig gedulden."

„Na gut, wie du willst", sagte er traurig und küsste sie zum Abschied vorsichtig auf die Wange. „Es tut mir leid Lisa, wirklich", sagte er sehr leise und verließ dann den Raum.

Charlie hatte Rokko inzwischen erzählt, was gesehen war. „Rokko du musst den Wagen fahren, mir tut mein Handgelenk immer noch so weh!" Sie hob die verbundene Hand zum Beweis und war froh ihn so am Haken zu haben. Sie wollte die beiden unbedingt zusammen erleben, um sich ein besseres Bild machen zu können. Eins war klar, selbst wenn David und Lisa jetzt ein Paar waren, glücklich waren die beiden jedenfalls nicht. Es wäre doch gelacht, wenn sie da nicht etwas einfädeln könnte. Rokko war als Tröster unschlagbar und so hatte ja schon mancher Mann das Herz seiner Liebsten erobert. Charlie grinste heimlich vor sich hin und beglückwünschte sich inzwischen, für ihre Unbeholfenheit und deren Folgen.

Rokko seufzte. Eigentlich missfiel ihm der Gedanke jetzt mit Lisa zusammenzutreffen, denn er wollte sich eigentlich erstmal innerlich darauf vorbereiten den Gedanken zu akzeptieren, dass sie jetzt mit David zusammen war. Aber er konnte seine Schwester ja nicht mit ihrer Verletzung fahren lassen und selbst wenn sie nicht verletzt wäre, würde er sie nur ungern alleine lassen. Der Gedanke, dass dieser Wahnsinnige ihnen vielleicht gefolgt sein könnte, ließ ihn nicht los. „Na gut Schwesterherz, dein Wunsch sei mir Befehl!"


	13. Chapter 13

Kapitel 13

Lisa, Rokko und seine Schwester saßen im Firmenwagen und keiner sprach ein Wort. Die Stimmung war äußerst angespannt. Rokko wusste nicht, wie er mit der Situation umgehen sollte. Als er sie erblickt hatte, war da sofort wieder dieses warme Gefühl, dass sein Herz überlaufen ließ. Bisher konnte er damit immer umgehen, aber nun hatte er die Gewissheit, sie an David verloren zu haben. War es so? Seine Schwester hatte recht. Glücklich sah sie nun wirklich nicht aus. Aber das schnürte ihm erst recht die Kehle zu. Dieser Seidel! Wenn er sie schon erobert hatte, obwohl er vor Kurzem noch so abfällig über sie geredet hatte, was sollte dann das Ganze? Und nun war er scheinbar mit ihr zusammen und schaffte es innerhalb von zwei Tagen ihr das Strahlen aus den Augen zu rauben. Am liebsten hätte er ihn sich sofort zur Brust genommen, doch er konnte sich denken, was Lisa von so etwas halten würde. Also schwieg er verbissen und schaute immer wieder fragend in den Rückspiegel, in der Hoffnung irgendetwas in ihren Augen zu erblicken, dass ihm helfen könnte, die Situation besser einzuschätzen.

Lisa war ebenfalls in ihre eigenen Gedanken versunken. David war vorhin wirklich geknickt gewesen, aber immer wieder gingen ihr Jürgens Worte durch den Kopf. Konnte es sein, dass David sie gar nicht wirklich liebte, sondern es sich nur einbildete? Aber warum? Auf der anderen Seite war es schon komisch, dass seine Gefühle so plötzlich erwacht waren. Aber wenn er sie tatsächlich liebte, warum machte sie das dann nicht überglücklich? Wieso wollte sie eigentlich nicht mit ihm … Brauchte sie einfach noch Zeit? Aber selbst wenn, warum machte allein der Gedanke ihn zu küssen sie nicht schon völlig wuschig? Hatte Jürgen vielleicht doch ins Schwarze getroffen und sie empfand nicht mehr so wie früher? Und nun saß sie hier ganz nahe bei Rokko, der sie so sehr liebte, dass er in allem was sie war und tat etwas Besonderes sah. Sie hatte sich fest vorgenommen, ihn nicht unnötig zu verletzen. Aber das bedeutete, sie müsste ihm von David erzählen, damit er wusste, woran er war. Aber was sollte sie ihm denn da nur sagen? Wir sind jetzt ein Paar? Waren sie das denn noch? Waren sie überhaupt schon ein Paar gewesen? Verdammt, warum war das alles so kompliziert?

Charlie war ebenfalls nervös. Hier bot sich die einmalige Gelegenheit, die beiden unauffällig in Richtung Glück zu stupsen und sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie die angespannte Stimmung auflockern konnte. Eines war ihr allerdings klar geworden. Rokko liebte diese Frau, wie er bisher noch nie jemand geliebt hatte. Noch nie hatte sie erlebt, dass er so verkrampft und zurückhaltend gewesen war. Und diese Blicke, die er durch den Rückspiegel auf Lisa richtete. Hier musste etwas passieren! Charlie hatte auch Lisa genau beobachtet. Sie kannte sie ja erst wenige Stunden, aber der Unterschied, wie sicher und professionell sie sich bei der Arbeit verhielt und wie unsicher und nervös sie jetzt im Privaten war, der war frappierend. Diese Frau befand sich eindeutig in einem emotionalen Chaos. Und wie sie reagiert hatte, als Rokko sie vorhin begrüßt hatte, die stotternde Antwort und die fahrigen Bewegungen. Nein egal war ihr Rokko nicht, fragte sich nur, ob da mehr war. Nun ja, das ließ sich ja herausfinden. Da Charlie keine wirklich guten Plan zur Hand hatte, beschloss sie Lisa und Rokko wegen der bevorstehenden Präsentation zu löchern, denn auf diesem Gebiet würde sich Lisa einigermaßen wohl fühlen und die beiden kämen ins Gespräch. Der Plan ging auf, denn als sie beim Optiker ankamen, war eine heiße Diskussion zwischen Rokko und Lisa entstanden, in welcher Form die Kollektion nach der Präsentation vermarktet werden sollte und in wieweit Lisa dafür vor die Presse treten sollte. Charlie beobachtete die beiden und freute sich diebisch. Kein Zweifel, da war eine ungeheuere Spannung zwischen den beiden. Wenn sie wie jetzt so leidenschaftlich diskutierten, dann waren sie fast so, wie Nitro und Glyzerin – hui wenn das explodierte! Aber wenn die beiden sich zusammentun würden, dann wären sie ein unschlagbares Team, das verriet die Art und Weise, wie sie miteinander umgingen.

Charlie führte Lisa nun am Arm ins Geschäft. Rokko hätte sonst was dafür gegeben sie zu führen und so ihre Nähe zu spüren, aber er wusste auch wie gefährlich, dass für ihn war und so hielt er sich dezent zurück. Das Aussuchen der Brille stellte sich als äußerst kompliziert raus. Lisa sah ja nichts und so setzte der Optiker ihr eine Messbrille auf, in die er Gläser mit ihrer Stärke steckte. Lisa war zuerst sehr froh, dass sie wieder etwas sah und sich so selbstständig im Raum bewegen konnte. Aber es war einfach zu komisch, wie sie dann versuchte die Gestelle so vor ihr Gesicht zu halten, dass sie abschätzen konnte, ob sie ihr standen. Als Lisa bemerkte, wie Charlie und Rokko ihr schmunzelnd bei ihren unbeholfenen Versuchen zu schauten, wurde sie gleich wieder verlegen. Rokko konnte sich jetzt nicht mehr zusammenreißen, sie sah einfach zu niedlich aus. Er musste einfach lachen. „Tja, da müssen sie wohl bei diesem hübschen Messbrillenmodell bleiben!"

„Hey, das ist nicht lustig, so kann ich doch nicht rumlaufen!"

„Doch, dass ist lustig! Vor allem ihr Gesichtsausdruck!" Er grinste sie provozierend an.

Lisa schaute in den Spiegel. Er hatte recht, sie sah wirklich zu komisch aus mit diesem seltsamen Gestell. Jetzt musste sie über sich selbst lachen. Es kam ihr vor wie eine Befreiung. Das erste Mal an diesem Tag fühlte sie sich unbeschwert. „OK Herr Kowalski, blöde Sprüche kann jeder machen, aber wie soll ich denn jetzt die richtige Brille finden, wenn ich ohne die Messbrille nichts sehe?" Jetzt grinste sie ihn eben so provozierend an. Charlie freute sich derweilen ein Loch in den Bauch. ‚Hihi, das klappt ja besser als gedacht!'

„Ich würde sagen, wir suchen erst mal alle Fassungen heraus, die ihnen gefallen. Sie probieren sie an und Charlie und ich geben unsere Meinung ab. Schließlich bin ich für ihre PR verantwortlich, also ein bisschen Vertrauen, wenn ich bitten darf."

„Was meinen sie Frau Kowalski, kann ich ihrem Bruder vertrauen?", wandte sie sich nun lächelnd an Charlie.

„Hm ich weiß nicht … Kann man dir vertrauen, Bruderherz?" Sie knuffte ihn in die Seite.

„Charlie, du willst mir doch jetzt nicht in den Rücken fallen! Hab ich dich schon Mal irgendwann schlecht beraten, he?"

Jetzt setzte Charlie ein ganz breites Grinsen auf. „Ich sag nur Karlsson vom Dach!!!", triumphierte sie.

„Noch ältere Geschichten kannst du wohl nicht rauskramen?"

„Karlsson vom Dach?", fragte Lisa nun neugierig.

„Ja. Ich wollte als Kind immer unbedingt fliegen können, genau wie Karlsson. Da hat mich Rokko auch beraten. Wir haben meine Trägerhose geholt und Rokko hat mich, dann an den Trägern hochgehoben und mich fliegen lassen. Es war toll, bis die Träger gerissen sind! So viel zu den Ratschlägen von meinem Bruder!" Die beiden Frauen schüttelten sich jetzt aus vor Lachen.

„Ja, ja lacht ihr nur, aber dann erzähl auch, dass ich die ganze Nacht gebraucht habe, um die Träger so anzunähen, dass man nichts mehr davon sieht, sonst hätten unsere Eltern Hackfleisch aus uns gemacht. Diese blöde Näherei hat mich fast zum Wahnsinn getrieben und alles nur, damit du einmal fliegen konntest!"

Jetzt war es ganz um Lisa geschehen, der Gedanke an den kleinen Rokko wie er sich mit Nadel und Faden abmühte war einfach zu schön. Sie bekam kaum noch Luft vor Lachen.

„Ha ha, sehr lustig!"

„Ja, ist es auch!", stieß Lisa zwischen zwei Lachsalven hervor.

Dann fingen sie an nach einer geeigneten Brille zu suchen und alle drei hatten unglaublich viel Spaß dabei und alberten so herum, dass der Optiker inständig hoffte, die drei wären bald fertig, bevor sich sein pedantisch aufgeräumter Laden in ein Schlachtfeld verwandelte. Nach gut einer Stunde hatten sie sich für ein schönes rahmenloses Modell entschieden, welches Lisas blaue Augen unbeschreiblich betonte. Rokko war froh, dass Lisa ihn nicht so genau sehen konnte, als sie das Gestell anprobierte, denn es erlaubte ihm, für einen Moment in ihren Augen zu versinken. Der Optiker versprach, dass die Brille in einer guten Stunde fertig sein würde. So blieb ihnen noch die Zeit durch die Stadt zu bummeln.

Charlie fand, dass jetzt der richtige Zeitpunkt war, die beiden alleine zu lassen. „Rokko, übernimmst du bitte Frau Plenskes Führung? Ich wollte mich jetzt nämlich mal abseilen, weil da vorne so ein toller Fotozubehör Laden ist."

„Wir können doch mitkommen. Die Stunde müssen wir doch sowieso irgendwie rumkriegen."

Rokko wurde nervös. Er wollte einfach nicht, dass seine Schwester alleine war.

„Nee lass mal, ich bin beim Stöbern lieber alleine. Geht ihr zwei mal besser einen Kaffee trinken oder so", sie grinste ihn verschwörerisch an, was Lisa glücklicherweise nicht sehen konnte.

„Ich will dich aber nicht alleine lassen, denn ich traue dem Frieden einfach noch nicht."

Charlie verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Rokko, du musst mich aber mal alleine lassen! Du kannst mich doch nicht für den Rest meines Lebens begleiten und ich werde mich nicht zum Opfer machen, indem ich zu lassen das dieses AR … mein Leben kontrolliert. Eh schon schlimm genug, was passiert ist."

„Genau deswegen solltest du ihn auch anzeigen!"

„Rokko bitte, das hatten wir schon! Ich regele das auf meine Weise. So und jetzt gehe ich da vorne in den Laden, der voller Menschen ist und wo mir sicher nichts passieren wird! Wir treffen uns in einer Stunde beim Optiker. Ciao!"

Damit drehte sie sich um und ließ die beiden stehen. Sie wollte nicht das Rokko mitbekam, wie sehr sie sich davor fürchtete, Ingo wiederzubegegnen. Das war auch der eigentliche Grund, warum sie ihn nicht anzeigte. Sie wollte ihn einfach nicht mehr sehen. Außerdem befürchtete sie, dass er sich dann erst richtig herausgefordert fühlen würde und sie umso mehr verfolgen würde. Nein, hier in Berlin hatte sie sicher ihre Ruhe und auch wenn sie jetzt noch Angst hatte, bei jedem Schritt, den sie alleine ging, sie würde dieser Angst ins Gesicht sehen und sie dadurch besiegen. Deshalb würde sie jetzt alleine in diesen Laden gehen und danach noch durch die Stadt bummeln, basta! Es war ja auch für einen guten Zweck …

„Verflucht, warum muss sie auch immer so stur sein?"

„Liegt vielleicht in der Familie?", neckte Lisa ihn.

„Hey ich meine es ernst, ich mache mir halt Sorgen um sie."

„Tut mit leid!", sagte Lisa jetzt schuldbewusst und fügte sehr sanft hinzu,"aber sie hat doch nicht ganz unrecht, sie können sie doch nicht 24 Stunden am Tag beschützen. Aber ich verspreche ihnen, dass ich auch noch mal versuchen werde, sie von einer Anzeige zu überzeugen. Wir werden die nächsten Tage ja viel Zeit miteinander verbringen, da ergibt sich bestimmt eine Gelegenheit."

„Das wäre toll, denn ich glaube sie mag sie und vielleicht nimmt sie von ihnen eher einen Rat an, als von ihrem großen Bruder."

„Ich werde es versuchen, denn ich finde ihre Schwester sehr sympathisch. Ich glaube aber auch das sie eine starke Persönlichkeit ist, deshalb sollten sie sich nicht all zu viele Gedanken machen. Sie geht ihren Weg, ganz bestimmt." Lisa drückte seine Hand, mit der er sie führte, aufmunternd. Rokko durchfuhr diese Berührung, wie ein Stromschlag. Die Nähe vorher war für ihn schon höchstes Entzücken und tiefste Qual gleichzeitig gewesen.

„Wollen wir vielleicht ein Eis holen und uns dann dort drüben auf die Bank setzten", versuchte er deshalb abzulenken.

„Oh ja, aber ein Großes! Mit Vanille und Schokolade!"

„OK!" Rokko musste schmunzeln über so viel kindliche Freude. „Ich bring sie zur Bank und dann komme ich gleich mit dem Eis zurück."

Sie saßen eine Weile auf der Bank und gingen noch einmal die lustigsten Szenen bei der Brillensuche durch. Während sie so herumalberten, berührte Lisa Rokko immer wieder. Zunächst einige Male, weil sie ohne die Brille einfach nicht schätzen konnte, wie weit er von ihr entfernt war. Aber diese Gefühl, wenn sie ihn berührte breitete sich wohlig warm in ihr aus und so suchte sie den Kontakt unbewusst immer wieder. Rokko hielt es deshalb einfach nicht mehr aus. Er musste wissen, was zwischen ihr und David war. „Darf ich sie etwas persönliches Fragen?"

„Ja!" Lisa kicherte schon wieder, über die Vorstellung des Träger annähenden Rokkos.

Rokkos Stimme war hingegen sehr ernst. „Stimmt es, was Sabrina erzählt? Sie sind jetzt mit David zusammen?"

Sofort verließ das Lächeln Lisas Gesicht und die Traurigkeit kehrte in ihre Augen zurück.

„Ich … Herr Kowalski, ich wollte es ihnen eigentlich selbst sagen, aber ich … es ist so kompliziert … ich wollte wirklich ehrlich zu ihnen sein, damit sie wissen, woran sie sind, aber …."

„Sie müssen sich nicht entschuldigen, sie sind mir auch keine Rechenschaft schuldig, aber nachdem Sabrina es mir erzählt hat, da hab ich gedacht sie müssten überglücklich sein und dann finde ich sie mit einem so traurigen Blick vor … Also ich will ihnen nicht zu Nahe treten und es geht mich ja auch nichts an, aber David hat bisher so gar keine Anzeichen gegeben, dass er sie liebt und dann so plötzlich … Ich meine, wenn sie mit ihm glücklich werden, dann freue ich mich für sie, … wirklich, aber er kann ihnen das Herz brechen!"

Lisa spürte plötzlich wieder diesen Kloß im Hals. Seine Worte waren so durchdringend gewesen und so wurde sie erneut von ihren Emotionen überschwemmt. Eine Träne löste sich aus ihrem Auge.

„Hey das wollte ich nicht, es tut mit leid!", sagte Rokko mir einer Mischung aus erschreckt sein und unglaublicher Sanftheit, die Lisa einen Schauer über den Rücken trieb. Warum sprach David nie so mit ihr? Rokko konnte einfach nicht anders, er nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und wichte ihr die Träne zärtlich mit seinem Daumen aus dem Gesicht. „Lisa, es tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht verletzen."

In Lisa brach ein Gefühlssturm los. Diese Berührung! Da waren die Schmetterlinge und zwar jede Menge! Aber es war anders, als das Gefühl, dass sie immer bei David gehabt hatte, als sie ihn angehimmelt hatte. Das hier war irgendwie realer und intensiver und es verwirrte sie maßlos. „Ich, ich weiß doch selbst nicht, was los ist …." Nun liefen ihr weitere Tränen hinunter und wieder streichelte er sie einfach weg. Lisas Gedanken rasten. ‚Er hat mich geduzt, müsste ich ihm da nicht Einhalt gebieten? Er macht sich sonst vielleicht Hoffnungen. Aber es fühlt sich so gut an! Sein Trost, seine Berührung! Aber wohin soll das führen und was ist mit David?' Am liebsten hätte sich Lisa nur diesem Kribbeln und diesem Gefühl des Trostes und der Geborgenheit hingegeben, aber ihre Vernunft hinderte sie daran. So stand sie einfach von der Bank auf. „Herr Kowalski, es tut mir leid, dass ich sie so mit meinen Emotionen belästige, bitte denken sie nicht weiter darüber nach! Ich denke wir sollten uns langsam auf den Weg machen, die Stunde müsste eigentlich um sein." Lisa versuchte sich hinter einer geschäftsmäßigen Fassade zu verstecken. Auf keinen Fall wollte sie, dass er sah, was seine Berührungen in ihr ausgelöst hatten. Rokko konnte nicht glauben, wie schnell ihre Stimmung umgeschlagen war. ‚Diese kalte Ablehnung plötzlich. Ich bin zu weit gegangen, verdammt ich hab es versaut!' Rokko hätte sich am liebsten selbst in den Hintern getreten.

Beim Optiker wartete schon Charlie auf sie. Sie sah gleich, dass es irgendetwas schief gelaufen war. Sie seufzte und hoffte, dass der Schaden nicht all zu groß sein würde. Sie holten die Brille ab und die Heimfahrt verlief genauso angespannt, wie die Herfahrt begonnen hatte. Lisa ging sofort in ihr Büro, denn sie wollte noch eine Weile alleine sein, bevor David kommen würde.


	14. Chapter 14

Kapitel 14

David klopfte an Lisas Bürotür und trat ein. Lisa sah auf. Sie fühlte sich unendlich müde und erschöpft, nach dem ganzen Gefühlschaos seit gestern Abend. Trotzdem kehrte jetzt die Anspannung in ihren Körper zurück. Sie war nervös und hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, was sie David überhaupt sagen sollte. Ohne dieses Gefühl, was sie am Nachmittag für Rokko empfunden hatte, wäre es ja schon schwer genug gewesen, aber nun? „Hallo David", sagte sie deshalb fahrig.

„Hallo mein Schatz", erwiderte er, kam auf sie zu, hielt ihr eine rote Rose hin und küsste sie behutsam auf die Wange. Auf keinen Fall wollte er sie wieder verschrecken. „Danke", sie nahm die Rose und fühlte sich gleich noch elender. David zog sich den Stuhl herum und setzte sich neben sie. „Lisa es tut mir wirklich leid, was passiert ist. Lass es mich bitte erklären."

„Gut David, fang an." Sie war erleichtert, erstmal zuhören zu können.

„Was soll ich sagen? Ich weiß ich hab mich alles andere als sensibel verhalten und ich hätte auf deine Bedürfnisse eingehen müssen. Aber Lisa ich war in diesem Moment so unglaublich enttäuscht. Nicht weil ich keinen Sex von dir bekommen habe. Mehr weil du mir nicht vertraut hast und weil …. weil ich gedacht habe dass ich zum erstem Mal in meinem Leben die echte Liebe zu spüren bekommen, wo es eben nicht nur um Sex geht, sondern darum sich einander in die Seele zu blicken. Du hast immer von so einer Art Liebe geträumt Lisa und du weißt aus deinem Inneren heraus, dass es sie gibt. Früher habe ich das nur belächelt, aber du hast mich gelehrt, dass es mehr geben muss. Und als Kowalski sich in dich verliebt hat, da habe ich begriffen, dass du auch eine Frau bist und nicht nur ein Kumpel. Lisa, wenn es jemanden gibt, der mir zeigen kann, was wahre Liebe ist, dann bist du das und dann verweigerst du mir mit dir auf diese Reise zu gehen, da hab ich mich so zurückgestoßen gefühlt, kannst du das verstehen?"

„Lass mich einen Moment darüber nachdenken", sie stand auf, ging zum Fenster und blickte nachdenklich hinaus. Nach einer Weile drehte sie sich wieder um und blickte ihm genau in die Augen. „David was empfindest du für mich, außer dass du glaubst, dass ich dir beibringen kann, wie man wirklich liebt?"

„Lisa ich liebe dich, das habe ich dir doch gerade zu erklären versucht!"

„Ja David, aber wie äußert sich das? Was passiert bei dir, wenn du mich siehst, mich berührst, fühlst du Schmetterlinge in deinem Bauch tanzen?"

„Schmetterlinge? Lisa ich habe erkannt, wie wunderbar du bist, wie stark und was deine Liebe für mich bedeutet."

„Was bedeutet sie denn?"

David wurde nun immer verwirrter. Was wollte Lisa bloß von ihm hören? Er hatte so lange überlegt, wie er ihr sein Herz offen legen sollte und dann war er gerade so ehrlich gewesen, dass es ihm beinahe Angst machte und nun wollte sie eine genaue Definition seiner Gefühle? Hier ging es doch nicht um Mathematik! Aber gut er würde sich bemühen ihr zu folgen, diesmal würde er ihre Bedürfnisse ernst nehmen. „OK Lisa, du bist wie eine Schlüssel zu meinen Problemen. Ich glaube fest, dass ich mit dir lernen kann, wie tief und besonders die wahre Liebe sein kann und ich glaube, dass wir dabei glücklich werden."

Lisa schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. „Ja David, du willst es mit mir lernen. Merkst du was?"

„Lisa, ich versteh nicht …."

„Wenn man wirklich liebt David, dann muss man es nicht erst lernen, dann ist es einfach da. Du sehnst dich nach der wahren Liebe und ich war diejenige, die dir das klar gemacht hat … aber wenn du mich wirklich tief lieben würdest, dann würde schon eine winzige Berührung, ein sich Anblicken genügen, um sich einander in die Seele zu blicken, alles Weitere ist dann nur die Vervollkommnung dessen. Aber David spürst du das, wenn du mich ansiehst, wenn du meine Hand nimmst?"

„Hey, kann es sein, dass du das Ganze jetzt etwas hoch aufhängst? Es ist doch nicht wie im Kino, wo bei jedem Kuss ein Posaunenchor spielt und es Sternschnuppen vom Himmel regnet."

„Natürlich nicht … obwohl so habe ich es mir immer vorgestellt", sagte sie nun etwas beschämt. „Nein, aber ich glaube trotzdem, nein ich weiß, dass wenn man jemanden wirklich vorbehaltlos liebt, dann spürt man das in jeder Begegnung, vielleicht nicht mit Posaunenchor, aber doch im eigenen Herzen … David, das muss man doch nicht erst lernen", gab sie traurig zu bedenken.

„Du glaubst mir also nicht das ich dich liebe?", fragte er nun bestürzt.

„Ach David, ich glaube dir schon, dass du es ernst meinst, aber ich weiß nicht, ob du selbst so genau weißt, was du fühlst. Ich verstehe das, denn mir geht es genauso." Sie blickte ihn unsicher an und fragte sich, wie er darauf wohl reagieren würde.

„Du weißt nicht, was du für mich empfindest? Aber du hast mir doch gesagt, dass du mich liebst. Lisa, das kann doch nicht sein, wenn solche Worte etwas zu bedeuten haben, dann doch von dir!" Er klammerte sich wie ein Ertrinkender an diese Worte. Lisa hatte ihn immer geliebt, es konnte doch nicht sein, dass es nicht mehr so war. Er wurde von einem Menschen aufrichtig geliebt, von ihr. Sollte das jetzt vorbei sein? War er endgültig verloren? „Oder liegt es an Kowalski?" Jetzt fühlte er Eifersucht in sich aufsteigen. „Sag, dass es nicht so ist!"

„David ich bin so verwirrt ich weiß es doch selber nicht! Gestern Abend, sicher ich wollte noch nicht mit dir … du weißt schon", sie lief wieder einmal rot an bei dem Gedanken. „Aber auch bei unseren Küssen, da war es anders, als ich es erwartet habe. Früher bin ich bei jeder Berührung von dir dem Irrsinn Nahe gewesen, aber nun? Ich hatte überhaupt keine Schmetterlinge im Bauch, nur Panik. Und jetzt weiß ich nicht ob ich dich vielleicht nicht mehr liebe, oder ob ich nur Angst habe, weil ich so unerfahren in diesen Dingen bin." Sie schaute ihn zaghaft an und fügte dann leise und etwas ängstlich hinzu: "Heute hat mich Rokko berührt und da habe ich plötzlich ein ganz starkes Bauchkribbeln gespürt. David sei nicht sauer, bitte! Ich weiß überhaupt nicht mehr, was ich eigentlich fühle!" Jetzt konnte sie sich nicht mehr beherrschen und so fing sie an zu weinen. Einerseits hätte David sie gerne getröstet, aber diese Offenbarung hatte ihn wie ein Blitz getroffen. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie ihn oder Rokko liebte. Und er selbst? Hatte sie vielleicht Recht und er liebte nur die Vorstellung, dass sie ihn retten könnte? So saß er wie versteinert da. „Lisa, ich hab keine Ahnung was ich dazu sagen soll!", brachte er schließlich mühsam hervor.

Lisa sah ihn unter Tränen an. „Küss mich David!"

„W- w-was?"

„Küss mich!"

David verstand nun gar nichts mehr, konnte sich ihrer Auforderung aber nicht entziehen und so tat er, was sie von ihm verlangte. Als er sich von ihren Lippen löste, schauten sich beide unsicher an. „Küss mich nochmal, aber diesmal richtig!"

Das war zu viel für David. Noch nie hatte eine Frau sich über seine Kusstechnik beschwert, bisher waren sie immer alle willenlos dahin gesunken. Und dann ausgerechnet von Lisa. So eine unverblümte Aufforderung, ausgerechnet von der Frau, die sonst bei jeder amourösen Betätigung sofort errötete. „Wie richtig?!", fragte er deshalb pikiert.

„Na so, dass ich spüren kann, was du für mich empfindest."

David ergab sich der ungewöhnlichen Bitte und versuchte all sein Gefühl in diesen Kuss zu legen. Auch Lisa versuchte alles, was sie jemals für David gefühlt hatte in diesem Moment auszudrücken. Beide schauten sich anschließend wieder eine ganze Weile an. „Was hast du gefühlt?", flüsterte Lisa. „Es war angenehm, deine Lippen sind sehr weich." Lisa schaute ihn nun fast belustigt an. „Labello! … Aber was ist mit dem Kribbeln und Schmetterlingen? Wolltest du in mir versinken?" David sah sie nachdenklich an. „Nicht wirklich", sagte er traurig und sehr leise. „ich fühle mich, als ob ich versagt hätte." „Nein David", sie strich ihm durch die Haare, „es gibt in der Liebe nichts, wo man versagen könnte. Entweder man liebt oder nicht und ich bin wohl nicht die Richtige für dich."

„Und was hast du gefühlt?"

Lisa schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht das was ich mir gewünscht habe und von dem ich immer geglaubt habe, dass es gar nicht anders sein könnte, wenn du mich irgendwann erhören solltest. Keine Posaunen und keine Sternschnuppen David."

„Lisa es tut mir unendlich leid. Alles was ich dir bisher angetan habe und das ich deine Gefühle nie ernst genommen habe. Vielleicht hätten wir eine Chance gehabt, wenn ich früher wach geworden wäre …"

„Es tut so gut zu hören, dass es dir leidtut David. Mich hat so viel von deinem Verhalten verletzt seit ich hier bin und nun habe ich zum ersten Mal das Gefühl, dass es dir nicht nur leidtut, sondern, dass du es auch verstehst. Dafür danke ich dir. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass wir eine Chance gehabt hätten, so sehr ich immer davon überzeugt war, wir sind nicht für einander bestimmt. Und weißt du was?", nun lächelte sie ihn warm an, „ich fühle mich zum erstem Mal wieder richtig frei! Es tut nicht mehr weh, David! Sicher ich bin irgendwie traurig, dass ich meinen Traum verloren habe, aber jetzt kann ich anfangen zu leben und das nur, weil du den Traum hast real werden lassen."

Nun musste auch David lächeln. „Hey, dann hab ich wohl einmal was richtig gemacht, stimmt's?"

„Ja, David, dass hast du, dass hast du wirklich! Was meinst du, können wir jetzt endlich Freunde sein, richtige Freunde?"

David streichelte ihr über die Wange. „Lisa es macht mich unendlich traurig, dass ich, so sehr ich mich auch bemühe, keine Leidenschaft für die wundervollste Frau der Welt empfinden kann, aber wenn ich sie wenigstens mein Freundin nennen darf, dann gibt mir das das Gefühl, dass bei mir doch noch nicht Hopfen und Malz verloren ist. Also ja, meine Antwort ist ja."

Die beiden fielen sich in die Arme und sie waren einfach nur erleichtert, gemeinsam ihre Gefühle ergründet zu haben und zu wissen, dass sie ab jetzt immer füreinander da sein würden.

Rokko wollte gerade seine Schwester abholen, um sich auf den Heimweg zu machen, als er an Lisas Büro vorbeikam. Diesmal sah er durch die unmattierten Streifen, der Glastür und beobachtete zwei sich umarmende Menschen. So sehr er sich für Lisa freute, so sehr bohrte sich dieser Anblick aber auch in sein Herz ….


	15. Chapter 15

Kapitel 15

Lisa schlug die Augen auf und roch den Kaffeeduft, der bis in ihr Zimmer hineinströmte. Mmmhhh! Sie sprang aus dem Bett machte das Fenster auf und zog gierig die frische Luft ein. Ja sie fühlte sich wirklich frei! Sie würde heute zu Kerima gehen und einfach nur Arbeiten und wenn sie David sah, dann war er ein guter Freund, nicht mehr, aber auch nicht weniger! Zum ersten Mal empfand sie bei diesem Gedanken Freude und nicht diesen quälenden Schmerz. Sie fühlte sich, als ob sie Bäume ausreißen könnte. Plötzlich hielt sie inne, denn ein Gedanke kam ihr in den Sinn. ‚Rokko! Was ist denn jetzt mit ihm? Liebe ich ihn vielleicht? Oder ist es so wie bei David? Hm dieses Gefühl gestern, es war um soviel realer und irgendwie auch körperlicher als bei David. Aber mich gleich kopflos in irgendwas stürzen, wo ich gerade wieder Luft bekomme. Oh man, kann bei mir nicht auch mal Ruhe einkehren? Auf der anderen Seite … fürchte dich nicht vor Veränderungen, fürchte dich vor dem Stillstand …. Trotzdem heute will ich erstmal genießen, dass ich es geschafft habe, mich dem Gefühlschaos namens David Seidel endlich so zu stellen, dass es sich zu guter Letzt auflöst und dann auch noch in Wohlgefallen.' Sie ging Richtung Dusche mit dem guten Gefühl, dass sie sich wohl fühlen würde, wenn sie heute in den Spiegel schaute.

Lisa kam strahlend die Treppe hinunter. „Guten Morgen Mama, hallo Papa!"

„Morgen, Schnatti!" Bernd biss gerade herzhaft in sein Brötchen.

„Mensch Mäuschen, du hast ja eine neue Brille, die ist aber schick."

„Ja findest du sie steht mir?"

Nun schaute auch Bernd auf. „Ja doll, Schnattchen, aber du machst das doch nicht nur wegen der Modefuzzis, oder? Das haste nicht nötig, haste das. Oder hat der Seidel Junior dir die verpasst? Lass dich nich von dem Umkrempeln, hörste?"

„Nein Papa, die ist weder von David noch habe ich sie wegen den „Modefuzzis" gekauft. Meine alte ist mir einfach kaputt gegangen und da bin ich mit Herrn Kowalski und seiner Schwester in die Stadt gefahren, weil ohne bin ich doch blind wie ein Maulwurf."

„Na dann is ja jut, Kleene." Bernd widmete sich wieder seinem Brötchen und der Zeitung. Dafür wurde Helga jetzt hellhörig. „Dein Strahlen hat aber schon was mit dem jungen Seidel zu tun, ich meine weil du die Brille mit dem Herrn Kowalski ausgesucht hast? Lisa du wirst doch jetzt nicht mit so nem Kuddelmuddel anfangen, oder?"

Lisa nahm einen großen Schluck Kaffee und biss von ihrem Brötchen ab. „Also Mama, ich strahle tatsächlich so wegen David und zwar, weil ich herausgefunden habe, dass ich ihn nicht mehr liebe und er liebt mich auch nicht! Und weißt du was, mir geht es richtig gut damit! So und jetzt muss ich los." Sie grinste, stand auf und nahm sich ihre Jacke. Helga saß mit offenem Mund da und starrte sie völlig verwirrt an. „Aber Mäuschen, ich dachte …."

„Ich hab jetzt keine Zeit mehr. Tschüs Mama, tschüs Papa!", dann beeilte sie sich rauszukommen, bevor Helga mit ihrem Verhör beginnen konnte. Sie hörte nur noch, wie Helga Bernd ansprach. „Mensch was sagst du denn dazu? Verstehst du das Kind?" Bernd schaute kaum von seiner Zeitung weg. „Hm schön Helga, schön." „Bernd Plenske!!!" Das war das Letzte, was Lisa hörte, bevor sie kichernd die Haustür zuzog.

Lisa ging gleich in ihr Büro. Sie hatte noch eine Menge Arbeit nachzuholen, denn die Geschehnisse gestern hatten sie einfach zu oft vom Arbeiten abgehalten. Sie arbeitete zwei Stunden sehr konzentriert, dann schaute sie auf die Uhr. Es war 10, in einer halben Stunde hatte sie einen Termin mit Charlie, also noch genug Zeit, um einen Kaffee zu trinken, da sie ihrer Mutter nicht über den Weg laufen wollte, fiel das Catering aus. Also nahm sie ihre Jacke und machte sich auf den Weg zu Jürgens Kiosk, sie musste ihm ja auch noch die Neuigkeiten erzählen, obwohl sie innerlich schon die Augen verdrehte, bei dem Gedanken an Jürgens triumpfierenden 'ich hab's dir ja gleich gesagt'. Naja, mal sehen, vielleicht konnte sie ihm das aber auch versauen.

„Morgen Jürgen", Lisa hatte einen äußerst betrübten Blick aufgesetzt und war mit hängenden Schultern in den Laden geschlurft. „Hast du einen Kaffee für mich und einen Schokoriegel?"

Jürgen schaute sie besorgt an. „Oh je, so schlimm?" Er ging auf sie zu und legte den Arm um sie. Lisa nickte nur schwerfällig und dachte: ‚… and the Oscar goes to Lisa Plenske, ich danke meinen Eltern, meinen Freunden und meinem einzigartigen Talent…'

„Hast du denn jetzt mit ihm gesprochen?" Lisa nickte wieder nur und es viel ihr immer schwerer, das Lachen zu unterdrücken.

„Ja und? Was hat er gesagt? Nu komm schon, lass es raus."

„Er liebt mich nicht!"

„Hab ich's doch geahnt! Und was machst du jetzt?"

„Ich liebe ihn auch nicht mehr!" Jetzt konnte sie nicht mehr, sie lachte los und strahlte Jürgen an.

Jürgen schaute jetzt völlig gebügelt aus der Wäsche. „Kannst du mir mal sagen, was hier los ist? Verarscht du mich oder bist du jetzt völlig durchgeknallt?"

Lisa nahm ihn einfach in den Arm. „Jürgen nicht sauer sein, ich wollte dich nur von einem selbstgefälligen ‚Ich hab's dir doch gleich gesagt' ablenken, obwohl ich es zugegebenermaßen verdient hätte. Wenn du mir nicht mehr böse bist, dann erzähl ich dir auch alles."

„Elisabeth Plenske! Das ist Erpressung! Und es verstößt gegen deine moralischen Grundsätze, das weißt du schon oder?"

„Ja und es ist mir piepegal!"

„Das ich das noch erleben darf! Die heilige Liselotte zu Göberitz gibt sich einer Sünde hin und ich komme nicht alleine in die Hölle! Also schieß los, aber wehe du lässt etwas aus, dann verzeih ich dir vielleicht doch nicht!" Lisa erzählte ihm von ihrem Gespräch mit David und wie gut es ihr damit ging. Nur ihr Erlebnis mit Rokko verschwieg sie ihm noch, weil sie diese Frage einfach noch auf später verschieben wollte.

„Und du hast ihn wirklich dazu aufgefordert dich zu küssen und ihm danach aufgefordert es noch mal zu versuchen?"

„Ja!"

„Und er ist nicht ohnmächtig geworden oder hat den Glauben an seine Männlichkeit verloren"

„Naja, er hat ein bisschen geguckt, wie Krümelmonster, nachdem ihm alle Kekse geklaut wurden, aber dann hat er toll reagiert. Er hat sich wirklich geändert, Jürgen und trotzdem will ich ihn jetzt nicht mehr. Ist schon verrückt, oder?"

„Allerdings und wenn ich mich nicht so für dich freuen würde, dann müsste ich dir eigentlich den Hals umdrehen, dafür, dass du mich ein gutes Jahr lang mit deinem -‚er ist so toll - er ist ein Schuft'- wahnsinnig gemacht hast."

„Ja, aber dafür hast du mich viel zu gerne!", sie grinste ihn frech an.

„Lisa, übertreib es nicht! Sonst kauf ich nie wieder deine Lieblingsschokoriegel!"

„Oh oh, dann geh ich jetzt wohl besser. Ich hab eh gleich einen Termin." Sie nahm ihre Tasche und drückte Jürgen nochmal. „Jürgen, ich danke dir, wirklich. Du bist der beste Freund, den man sich wünschen kann!"

„Ja ja, schon gut und jetzt verschwinde, die Arbeit ruft."

„Ok, aber denk dran, übermorgen hole ich dich um 19:00 Uhr bei deiner Mutter ab, vergiss das nicht."

„Das hast du mir jetzt bestimmt schon 1000 Mal gesagt, das hat sich in meinen Gedächnisengrammen bereits unauslöschlich eingebrannt!"

„Also bis dann!"

Jürgen kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. Hatte Lisa eine neue Brille getragen? Irgendwie war ihm das beinahe entgangen. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Das hatte er sich ein Jahr lang den Mund fusselig geredet und dann veränderte sie an einem Tag gleich zwei feste Größen in ihrem Leben. Er kratzte sich noch einmal den Kopf und begann dann sich wieder auf das Einräumen der gelieferten Waren zu konzentrieren.


	16. Chapter 16

Kapitel 16

Charlie hatte die Vorbereitung für den Termin mit Lisa bereits vor einer halben Stunde abgeschlossen. Nun saß sie in Rokkos Büro und wollte eigentlich noch einige Berichte über die vergangenen Präsentationen von Kerima durchsehen, um ein besseres Gefühl dafür zu bekommen, wie der Laden tickte. Rokko hatte einen Außentermin und so hätte sie eigentlich die nötige Ruhe für diese Aufgabe gehabt. Ihre Konzentration ging aber unweigerlich immer wieder auf den gestrigen Abend zurück. Rokko hatte sie abgeholt, um mit ihr nach Hause zu fahren. Sie hatte ihm gleich angesehen, dass es ihm alles andere als gut ging. Zuerst hatte sie noch vermutet, es hinge ausschließlich mit ihrem Besuch in der Stadt zusammen, bei dem Lisa sich so plötzlich wieder in ihr Schneckenhaus zurückgezogen hatte. Doch als Rokko zu Hause immer noch verbissen geschwiegen hatte, begann sie nachzubohren. Sie hatte Rokko keine Chance gegeben sich ihrem Verhör zu entziehen, so dass er schließlich nachgab und ihr erzählte, dass er Lisa und David beobachtet hatte. Er war wirklich verzweifelt gewesen, wollte aber nichts davon hören, dass er doch gar nicht wusste was tatsächlich vorgefallen war und dass es noch gar nicht sicher feststand, dass Lisa dauerhaft mit David glücklich sein würde, nach all dem, was zwischen den beiden vorgefallen war. Er wollte auch nichts davon hören, dass man keinen Krieg aufgibt, nur weil die eine oder andere Schlacht verloren war. Nein, er war sich sicher, dass Lisa jetzt endlich ihr Glück gefunden hätte und dass er diesem nicht mehr im Weg stehen dürfe. Schließlich weigerte er sich weiter zu diskutieren und so war die Stimmung zwischen ihr und ihrem Bruder auch noch an diesem Morgen angespannt gewesen. Charlie überlegte fieberhaft, wie sie Rokko helfen könnte und vor allem, wie sie ihn dazu bringen könnte, noch nicht aufzugeben. Sie hatte die beiden am Vortag genau beobachtet und sie war sich sicher, in Lisas Blick gesehen zu haben, dass Rokko ihr mehr bedeutete, als ihr lieb war. Dieser Eindruck hatte sich noch verstärkt, als sie die beiden dann beim Optiker wieder getroffen hatte. Sicher die Stimmung war plötzlich auf dem Nullpunkt gewesen, aber Lisa hatte Rokko immer wieder völlig verwirrte Blicke zu geworfen. Sie wusste zwar auch nicht, ob Lisa ihn einfach nur freundschaftlich sehr gerne hatte, oder ob es tatsächlich mehr bedeuten könnte, aber auf jeden Fall gab es da noch etwas, das unausgesprochen war und so lange würde sie nicht aufgeben. Wenn es auch nur eine kleine Chance für Rokko gab, mit seiner Lisa glücklich zu werden, dann wollte Charlie sie nutzten. Ob ihr vernagelter Bruder das nun wollte oder nicht! Nur auf das Wie fand sie einfach keine Antwort.

„Guten Morgen Frau Plenske."

Lisa blickte kurz auf, als Charlie eintrat. „Guten Morgen Frau Kowalski, nehmen sie doch bitte schon mal Platz, ich schreib nur eben den Satz zu Ende." Dann widmete sie sich wieder ihrem Brief. Charlie war verwundert. Lisa machte wirklich einen sehr entspannten Eindruck und auf dem Schreibtisch stand eine wunderschöne rote Rose in einer schmalen Vase. Ob Rokko nun doch Recht behielt und sie sich nun endgültig für David entschieden hatte? ‚Angriff ist die beste Verteidigung', dachte Charlie sich. „Das ist aber eine schöne Rose auf ihrem Schreibtisch. Wer versucht denn da, ihre Gunst zu erlangen?"

Lisa hatte sich fast an ihrem Kaffee verschluckt, doch dann musste sie schmunzeln. „Also in Sachen Direktheit stehen sie ihrem Bruder wirklich in Nichts nach. Die Rose ist von David, also von Herrn Seidel, wenn sie es unbedingt wissen wollen." Charlie wusste das sie sich auf dünnem Eis bewegte, aber sie wollte jetzt nicht einfach diese Gelegenheit verstreichen lassen. Wenn sie Lisa zu Nahe treten würde, dann müsste sie sich eben heraus manövrieren, aber es ging hier schließlich im ihren Bruder.Also wagte sie sich noch einen Schritt weiter. „Dann stimmt es also, was man sich im Flurfunk erzählt?"

„Was erzählt man sich denn?"

„Na, das sie und Herr Seidel jetzt ein Paar sind. Also ich frage das ja auch nur, weil ich wissen muss, mit wem ich sie bei der Präsentation fotografieren soll. Sie wissen schon, damit wir die Fotos für die Titelseiten mitbestimmen können." Charlie sah Lisa geradewegs fest in die Augen und hoffte so, ihre Lüge überspielen zu können.

„Soso? Ich möchte auf den Titelseiten aber nur unsere Kleider und die Models sehen, sonst nichts. Und wenn die Presse etwas über mein Privatleben wissen will, dann unterhalte ich mich selbst mit ihnen. Also brauchen sie sich hierzu keine Gedanken machen Frau Kowalski. Und über PR Fragen unterhalte ich mich dann doch auch besser direkt mit ihrem Bruder."

„Ja natürlich Frau Plenske, es tut mir leid. Sie haben Recht, es geht mich ja auch nichts an. Sprechen sie das besser mit meinem Bruder ab, er weiß die Presse wirklich perfekt im Zaum zu halten." Charlie musste ein Grinsen unterdrücken. Ok sie hatte sich gerade weit aus dem Fenster gelehnt und Lisa schien das nicht sehr zu gefallen, aber wenn sie deswegen ein zusätzliches Gespräch zwischen den beiden angeregt hatte, dann war das sehr gut, denn Rokko würde versuchen Lisa aus dem Weg zu gehen. Aber auf geschäftlicher Basis würde er sich nicht drücken können. Lisa sah, wie Charlie versuchte ihr Lächeln zu unterdrücken und plötzlich verstand sie, was hier passierte. Charlie versuchte sie auszuspionieren, um neue Informationen für Rokko zu sammeln. Sie war sich sicher, dass Rokko sie nicht darum gebeten hatte, denn dafür war er viel zu direkt. Wenn er etwas wissen wollte, fragte er einfach. Eigentlich wollte Lisa sauer auf Charlie sein, aber es gelang ihr nicht. Sie verstand, dass Charlie es tat, weil sie ihren Bruder genauso liebte wie er sie. Rokko hatte so emotional reagiert als es Charlie schlecht ging und sie konnte scheinbar auch nicht anders. Lisa fand den Gedanken, dass die beiden so für einander einstanden, viel zu schön, als dass sie es Charlie ernsthaft hätte übel nehmen können. „Wissen sie Frau Kowalski es ist nicht immer so, wie es scheint und im Übrigen eine Rose ist eine Rose ist eine Rose …" Lisa schaute Charlie jetzt so provozierend an, dass diese sofort verstand, dass sie durchschaut worden war. „Ok, eins zu null für sie, aber das hol ich wieder auf, versprochen." Die beiden Frauen lächelten sich wissend an und vereinbarten so stillschweigend einen Waffenstillstand. Dann stürzten sie sich in die Arbeit und beide hatten richtig Spaß dabei. Ohne Frage, die beiden Frauen mochten sich und sie wussten jetzt, dass sie sich gegenseitig durchaus das Wasser reichen konnten.

Nachdem Charlie und Lisa sich in bei der Präsentationsvorbereitung so richtig ausgetobt hatten, hielten sie noch ein wenig Smalltalk, um sich besser kennen zu lernen. Lisa gab Charlie gerade einige Tipps, was man in Berlin so alles unternehmen kann, als ihr eine Idee kam. „Was machen sie und ihr Bruder eigentlich am Samstagabend?"

„Wir hatten noch nichts Genaues besprochen, wieso?"

„Mein guter Freund Jürgen Decker hat Geburtstag und da haben wir so eine Art Überraschungsparty für ihn geplant. Unsere gemeinsame Freundin Yvonne, sie ist übrigens mit Herrn Petersen liiert, hatte da so eine verrückte Idee. Sie hat sich überlegt, dass die Party im Stil einer Schülerfete sein soll, um an die „guten alten Zeiten" zu erinnern, als unser Jürgen noch jung und knackig war, wie sie sich ausgedrückt hat. Naja, jedenfalls haben wir jetzt das alte Feuerwehrhaus in Göberitz gemietet und jeder soll Bekannte mitbringen, die nicht direkt zum Freundeskreis gehören. Dann soll noch jeder irgendwas zu essen und trinken mitbringen, Hauptsache es ist schön unkonventionell. Also was halten sie davon?"

„Ich würde sagen, dass klingt toll. Da lerne ich bestimmt eine Menge Leute kennen und es ist ein tolles Kontrastprogramm zu den vielen Galaabenden, zu denen ich beruflich sonst eingeladen bin. Also sehr gerne. Vielen Dank für die Einladung!"

„Nichts zu danken, ich denke wir werden viel Spaß haben. Und Jürgen liebt es, Menschen kennen zu lernen. Sie müssen wissen, er betreibt einen Kiosk, direkt hier gegenüber. Es war immer sein Traum selbstständig zu sein und dabei auf möglichst viele, völlig unterschiedliche Menschen zu treffen. Insofern liegt Yvonne mit ihrer Idee goldrichtig."

„Hört sich wirklich gut an, ich werden gleich mit Rokko reden. Sagen sie, was kann man Herrn Decker denn zum Geburtstag schenken?"

Eigentlich müssen sie nichts mitbringen, denn die Feier ist ja das Geschenk, aber Jürgen steht auf alles, was mit schwarzem Humor zusammenhangt und dabei aber ein wenig verspielt ist. Wissen sie wie ich das meine?"

Charlie grinste, soso ein Typ, der schwarzen Humor liebte und dabei verspielt war, hörte sich ganz nach einem Lausbuben an. Auf jeden Fall gefiel ihr der Gedanke an einen ungezwungenen Abend, das war genau das, was sie jetzt zur Ablenkung brauchte. Und das schönste daran war, das Rokko mit Lisa zusammentreffen musste. Was hatte Lisa gesagt? Es ist nicht alles so, wie es scheint und eine Rose ist eine Rose ... hm, vielleicht war ja doch noch nicht alles verloren. Aber was wenn sie an diesem Abend mit ihrem David auftauchte und glücklich war? Na gut unter diesen Umständen würde Rokko leiden, aber dann müsste er sich sowieso mit dem Gedanken anfreunden, denn schließlich würde auch er noch ein gutes halbes Jahr für Kerima arbeiten. Egal, auf jeden Fall würde sie sich diese Gelegenheit nicht entgehen lassen, wie groß die Chancen auch immer waren.

„Hm, ich glaub das fällt mir schon was ein. Ja dann schau ich jetzt mal, ob mein Bruder zurück ist. Bis nachher dann."

„Hallo mein herzallerliebster, wunderbarster aller Brüder, schön Dich zu sehen!"

„Was willst du Charlie?" Rokko war gerade zurückgekommen und schaute seine Schwester skeptisch an. Er kannte diesen Ton genau.

„Ich will was schönes mit dir am Wochenende unternehmen. Schließlich bin ich ja noch neu in Berlin und muss dringend eigene Freunde finden, damit ich nicht immer an deinem Rockzipfel hängen muss. Deswegen musst du mich sozusagen in die Berliner Gesellschaft einführen." Sie lächelte ihn warm an und unterstrich das Ganze mit einem bittenden, unschuldigen Augenaufschlag.

Jetzt musste auch Rokko grinsen. „Warum habe ich gerade das Gefühl, als ob wir 10 Jahre in die Vergangenheit gereist wären und ich dich an den Eltern vorbeischleusen soll, damit du dich auf einer Schülerfete rumtreiben kannst?"

„Weil es fast so ist. Ich will tatsächlich auf eine Party, die das Motto Schülerfeten Revival hat und du bist auch eingeladen worden." Wieder lächelte Charlie ihn mit einem unglaublichen Kleinmädchen-Charme an.

„Ok, und was ist jetzt faul daran?"

„Gar nichts, dieser Jürgen Decker, ich nehme an du kennst ihn, der hat Geburtstag und die Schnalle vom Petersen, hat die Überraschungsparty geplant und da sind wir eben eingeladen. Wir müssen nur Verpflegung mitbringen, eben wie zu Schulzeiten." Sie vermied zu erwähnen, dass auch Lisa maßgeblich an der Planung beteiligt war.

„Jürgen Decker! Charlie ich bin nicht blöd! Lisa und David werden auch da sein. Willst du mich unbedingt quälen oder was?"

„Quatsch, natürlich nicht. Aber du hast doch ganz vehement die Meinung vertreten, dass du den beiden nicht im Weg stehen willst. Dann musst du aber auch lernen damit klar zu kommen, ihnen gemeinsam zu begegnen, oder willst du die ganze Zeit vor ihnen weglaufen? Lisa hat uns beide persönlich eingeladen. Willst du das sie denkt du bist feige? Wenn nicht, müsstest du ihr schon selber absagen und das dann auch erklären. Aber wie gesagt, das käme dann einer Flucht gleich und das passt so gar nicht zu dir! Außerdem hat mir Lisas Mutter am Catering gerade erklärt, dass zwischen 60 und 70 Gäste erwartet werden, da kannst du dich doch wirklich amüsieren, ohne ihr andauernd zu begegnen. Und außerdem brauche ich mal wieder ein bisschen Entspannung nach allem, was passiert ist, aber ganz ehrlich, wenn ich nachts alleine zurück nach Berlin muss, dann hab ich bestimmt Schiss, dass Ingo mir vielleicht doch irgendwo auflauert. Deswegen will ich nicht alleine gehen, also komm schon, tu es für deine Schwester und damit du nicht als Feigling stirbst!"

Rokko war schon ganz schwindelig von dem Redeschwall seiner Schwester und er wusste genau, dass sie ihn das ganze Wochenende voll quengeln würde, wenn er nicht nachgäbe. Sie hatte ja auch recht, er musste sich der Wahrheit stellen, je eher er dem Schmerz ins Gesicht sähe, desto schneller würde er ihn auch besiegen können.

„Also gut, aber wenn du dich hinterher beschwerst, weil ich schlechte Laune habe oder früh zurück will, dann tu ich dir nie wieder einen Gefallen. Ach ja, solltest du einen Kuppelversuch starten, drehe ich mich auf dem Absatz um und fahre nach Hause, haben wir uns verstanden?"

„Aber selbstfreitürlich, großer Bruder, du bist der Boss!" Charlie war höchst zufrieden. Das war leichter als sie gedacht hatte. Angriff ist doch wirklich die beste Verteidigung, dass hatte sich heute schon zwei Mal bewährt. Jetzt konnte sie sich ganz ihren Probeaufnahmen widmen. Rokko schüttelte nur den Kopf, als sie gegangen war und wunderte sich mal wieder, wie dieses kleine Biest ihn immer wieder dazu brachte Dinge zu tun, die er gar nicht vorhatte.


	17. Chapter 17

Kapitel 17

Jürgen saß auf einem Sitzkissen zwischen Lisa und Yvonne und strahlte über beide Backen."Mensch ihr zwei Süßen, vielen, vielen Dank! Das ist das beste Geburtstagsgeschenk was ich je bekommen habe. Die Party ist echt geil!" Er war schon ganz leicht beschwipst und gab den Mädels jetzt jeweils einen dicken Kuss auf die Wange. „Ja für unser Jürgilein ist uns eben kein Weg zu weit und kein Berg zu hoch, wenn er nur einmal glücklich strahlt", scherzte Yvonne. „Ja genau, Jürgilein!", grinste jetzt auch Lisa.

„Und ihr seid sicher, dass ich morgen nicht zum Aufräumen kommen soll?"

„Ganz sicher, das gehört schließlich zu deinem Geschenk. Überlass das mal schön der Mehrheitseignerin und der Frau vom Personalchef eines großen Modeunternehmens, so wie es sich gehört!" Lisa stupste ihn leicht in die Seite.

„Genau! Und jetzt gehst du lieber mal schön Mädels gucken! Wir haben den Aufwand hier ja nicht umsonst betrieben", schaltete sich Yvonne ein. „Hast du denn schon eine entdeckt, die dir gefährlich werden könnte?", fügte sie neugierig hinzu.

Jürgen grinste leicht verlegen. „Mit einer hab ich mich sehr nett unterhalten und sie hat mir was total Witziges geschenkt."

„So, wer denn, was denn?!", fragten Lisa und Yvonne jetzt im Chor.

Jürgen musste herzhaft lachen. „Ihr seid ja wie die Geier! Also gut ich hör mir eurer Liebeschaos ja auch immer an. Das Geschenk war ein alter goldener Bilderrahmen, der so kitschig ist, dass er schon wieder schön ist. Und das beste ist das Bild in dem Rahmen. Jürgen musste wieder Schmunzeln, denn diese Frau hatte ohne ihn zu kennen genau seinen skurrilen Geschmack getroffen. „Es ist ein Poster von Graf Zahl, wie er mit erhobenen Händen unter einem Kronleuchter steht, eine Schar Fledermäuse um sich herum und wie immer dreckig am lachen. Göttlich sag ich euch! Das hänge ich gleich morgen im Kiosk auf!"

„Du meinst Charlie! Sie gefällt dir? Ich dachte du stehst mehr so auf den Sabrina-Typ. Charlie ist doch dunkelhaarig und vor allem klug." Lisa knuffte ihn erneut herausfordernd in die Seite. Sie hatte auch schon einen kleinen Schwips und fand es zu komisch Jürgen ein wenig zu foppen.

„Haha, sehr witzig, stell dir vor, mein Geschmack ist gar nicht so eingefahren, wie du denkst!"

„Wer ist Charlie, was hab ich hier denn verpasst?", fragte nun Yvonne.

„Sie ist Rokko Kowalskis Schwester und arbeitet jetzt auch als Fotografin für Kerima und da dachte ich, ich lade sie gleich mal ein, damit sie Anschluss findet."

„Ach komm schon Lieselotte, du wolltest doch nur eine Ausrede haben, um Rokko auch einladen zu können!" Jürgen freute sich diebisch, dass er Lisa eine Retourkutsche verpassen konnte.

„So ein Unsinn! Brauchst gar nicht abzulenken!" Lisa vermied es, ihm in die Augen zu schauen. Irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl ertappt worden zu sein, obwohl es dafür ja gar keinen Grund gab, oder doch?

„Rokko? Wieso Rokko? Ich dachte du hast jetzt was mit David", Yvonne blickte verwirrt von Jürgen zu Lisa.

„Oh Yvonnchen, da bist du aber auf dem Holzweg! Lisa hat an Rokko denken müssen, als sie David geküsst hat und da hat sie ihn prompt verlassen. Das zum Thema unsterbliche Liebe!"

„Glaub ihm kein Wort! Er reißt alles aus dem Zusammenhang. So war das gar nicht. David und ich haben einfach erkannt, dass wir nur gute Freunde sind und Punkt!"

„Ja ja schon klar!", grinste Jürgen Lisa frech an.

„Allerdings, aber das kapiert so ein Blödfisch wie du ja nicht!"

„Wisst ihr was, ihr Streithähne? Ich versteh hier eh nichts. Deswegen geh ich jetzt mal sehen was mein Max macht, er soll sich ja nicht so ganz ohne mich amüsieren, gell? Und ihr beide sucht besser mal die Kowalski Geschwister, die scheinen es euch ja angetan zu haben. Wäre auf jeden Fall besser als hier rumzuunken." Damit verschwand sie. Jürgen und Lisa schauten sich an und mussten lachen. „Weißt du was Jürgen, ich glaube du solltest wirklich mal zu Charlie gehen. Sie ist total nett und unkompliziert und kennen lernen kostet ja nichts." „Stimmt, aber willst du nicht auch zu Rokko?" Ich weiß gar nicht, wo Herr Kowalski ist, aber vielleicht rede ich später mal mit ihm. Jetzt gehe ich erstmal zu Hannah rüber, sie ist so traurig wegen Marc Trojan, der Entzug muss ganz schön hart sein."

„Warum siezt du Rokko eigentlich immer noch? Du hättest doch heute Abend die Gelegenheit das zu ändern, oder hast du schon mal von einer Schülerfete gehör, bei der sich alle siezen?"

„Ach Jürgen, ich weiß nicht, das versteht er bestimmt falsch und dann denkt er ich will doch was von ihm."

„Also erstens nur weil du ihn duzen möchtest bedeutet das ja nicht, dass du dich ihm auch gleich hingibst, zweitens sieht er das bestimmt auch so und drittens willst du nicht vielleicht auch was von ihm?"

„Was soll ich denn von ihm wollen Jürgen?", Lisa stellte sich absichtlich dumm, um sich nicht, mit dem neu entstehenden Gefühlschaos, welches gerade in ihr aufkeimte, auseinander setzten zu müssen. Als sie Rokko heute Abend gesehen hatte, musste sie gleich an das Gefühl denken, dass sie gehabt hatte, als er ihre Tränen weggestreichelt hatte. Dieser Gedanke ließ sie seit dem nicht mehr los.

„Na was schon Lisa? Das, was alle Frauen von uns wollen. Wilden, hemmungslosen, tierischen Sex in allen bekannten und einigen unbekannten Stellungen!"

„Jürgen!", Lisa Kopf widmete sich mal wieder seinem liebsten Hobby und wurde dunkelrot. „Kannst du auch mal an was anderes denken?!"

„Schwer, Lisa, schwer, aber deswegen gehe ich jetzt wirklich mal nach Charlie suchen. Ich duze sie nämlich und ich finde es gut so! Also, geh und amüsier dich Lieselotte!"

„Na warte Jürgen Decker, wirst schon noch sehen, was du davon hast deine beste Freundin zu ärgern!"

„Jede Menge Spaß Lisa! Also bis später und komm mir nicht ungeküsst zurück!"

Lisa streckte ihm die Zunge raus und musste dann doch lachen.

Jürgen hatte Charlie entdeckt, sie stand alleine am Buffet und fischte sich gerade eine Minifrikadelle, die sie gleich darauf genüsslich verspeiste. Er ging auf sie zu und überlegte noch, wie er sie wohl am besten ansprechen könnte, als sie sich nun zu ihm umdrehte und ihn anstrahlte. „Hallo Jürgen, genau dich habe ich gesucht, du kommst mir wie gerufen! Hm so was Leckeres hatte ich schon ewig nicht mehr! Immer nur Lachshäppchen sind auf Dauer ganz schön langweilig, findest du nicht auch?" Sie lächelte ihn unwiderstehlich spitzbübisch an. Nicht dass ihm diese Begrüßung unangenehm gewesen wäre, aber damit hatte er nun nicht gerechnet. So war er regelrecht verlegen. „Ähh … ja, sehe ich genauso. Sag mal, was gibt es denn, dass du mich suchst?"

„Du bist doch Frau Plenskes bester Freund, nicht wahr?"

„Ja schon, wieso?"

„Vielleicht kannst du mir eine Frage beantworten, die mich brennend interessiert?" Wieder lächelte sie ihn so intensiv an, dass es Jürgen ganz schwindelig wurde.

„Kommt auf die Frage an, würde ich sagen", versuchte er einigermaßen die Fassung zu behalten.

„Also ich würde gerne wissen, warum sie und der Herr Seidel heute noch gar nicht miteinander getanzt haben und man sie auch sonst kaum zusammen sieht, wo sie doch gerade frisch verliebt sind? Sind sie denn nicht glücklich zusammen?"

Nun musste Jürgen schmunzeln. „Na da habe ich wohl heute Abend eine Spionage Agentin kennen gelernt? Aber die Technik ist ehrlich gesagt, etwas zu leicht zu durchschauen."

„Ich will ja auch gar nichts verschleiern, sondern nur eine Antwort. Ich bin eben ein neugieriger Mensch."

„Ja und eine besorgte Schwester nehme ich an?"

„Was dagegen?", fragte sie kokett.

„Nicht wirklich. Normalerweise gebe ich aber keine privaten Auskünfte über meine Freunde. In diesem Fall allerdings handelt es sich nur um ein Gerücht, deswegen ist es auch kein Geheimnis, das Lisa und David nicht unglücklich sind, nur eben nicht verliebt und auch kein Paar. Das war sozusagen mehr so eine Jugend forscht Aktion von den beiden." Jürgen freute sich im Stillen, dass Rokko jetzt hören würde, dass seine Chancen noch nicht vergeben waren. Er fand, dass die beiden gut zusammenpassen würden. Rokko war wenigstens eine richtige Herausforderung für Lisa. Er würde sie mit seiner provokanten Art über sich selbst hinauswachsen lassen. Jürgen musste an den „Goldständer" denken. Ja Rokko hatte zweifelsohne einen guten Einfluss, dachte er belustigt. Mit David hingegen würde sie eher auf der Stelle treten.

„Bist du dir sicher? Sie sind kein Paar und sie lieben sich nicht? Also Frau Plenske ist auch nicht in Herrn Seidel verliebt?"

„Sicher! Ich weiß es aus der direkten Quelle!"

„Oh Jürgen, das ist ja genial!!!" Damit fiel sie ihm um den Hals und küsste ihn auf die Wange. Jürgen war völlig überrumpelt und er hatte das Gefühl unter dieser Berührung zu zerspringen … und dieser Geruch erst, wunderbar verwirrend und atemberaubend!

„Oh Jürgen, ich hab da einen ganz tollen Plan, magst du mir dabei helfen?"

„Ja!" Mehr konnte er nicht sagen, aber er würde ihr bei allem helfen, wenn er nur noch ein wenig länger in ihrer Gesellschaft bleiben durfte.

‚Mein Gott ist der süß', dachte Charlie. Aber dann fiel ihr die Beziehungskatastrophe ein, die sie gerade durchlebt hatte und so rief sie sich zur Ordnung. Obwohl er war ja schon ganz anders als die Männer, mit denen sie sonst so zu tun hatte …

„Super! Also pass auf, ich hab mir Folgendes gedacht …" Die beiden tuschelten noch eine ganze Weile und arbeiteten ihren Plan aus. Dann machte sich Charlie auf den Weg zu Rokko, der sich gelangweilt mit Max und Yvonne unterhielt und bereits darüber nachdachte, nach Hause zu fahren. Er hatte gerade beobachtet, wie Lisa sich mit David unterhielt. Sie waren zwar nicht zärtlich miteinander gewesen, aber Lisa zeigte so was ja auch nicht unbedingt in der Öffentlichkeit. Auf jeden Fall hatte es ihm gereicht die beiden zusammen zu sehen. Nun kam Charlie gut gelaunt auf ihn zu. „Komm Rokko, lass uns tanzen!"

„Muss das sein?"

„Unbedingt!"

„Na gut. Ihr entschuldigt mich?", wandte er sich an Yvonne und Max. Im Grunde war er ganz froh den beiden zu entkommen, denn es fiel ihm schwer, sich auf das Gespräch zu konzentrieren. So führte er Charlie auf die Tanzfläche und mit jeder weiteren Drehung und jedem Wort, das seine Schwester zu ihm sagte, hellte sich sein Gesicht etwas mehr auf.


	18. Chapter 18

Kapitel 18

„OK Jürgen, Phase 1 ist gestartet. Rokko weiß Bescheid und er ist Lisa sogar ganz freiwillig suchen gegangen, ich musste ihn nicht mal überreden, hihi."

„Hast du fein gemacht!" Jürgen grinste. Es war so, als ob er und Charlie sich schon ewig kannten und sie nicht gerade die ersten Pferde zusammen stehlen würden. Er hatte unglaublich Spaß mit dieser Frau, die er vor wenigen Stunden kennen gelernt hatte und die ihm ganz nebenbei komplett den Kopf verdreht hatte. Für Jürgen war es eine völlig neue Erfahrung, sich in eine Frau zu verlieben, die ihn nicht nur körperlich anmachte, sondern die ihm auch geistig etwas entgegenzusetzen hatte und dann auch noch seinen Humor teilte. Er hoffte mit jeder Minute mehr, dass Charlie sich auch über die Verkupplungsaktion hinaus für ihn interessieren würde. Aber bis dahin wollte er das Ganze mit Feuereifer unterstützen und wenn er damit auch noch Lisa glücklich machen könnte, dann war es um so besser.

„Dann bin ich jetzt wohl mit Phase zwei dran?"

„Richtig! Und wie lautet die Mission Leutnant Decker?"

„Mein Vorgehen lautet wie folgt Oberleutnant Kowalski: Im Marsch zum DJ-Pult und unter Hinweis darauf, dass ich als Geburtstagskind besondere Privilegien habe, folgende Musikwünsche äußern:

Mit meinen Augen von Klaus Lage

Einen Kuschel-Song meiner Wahl, der sich für einen langsamen Tanz eignet.

Die Mission startet in fünf Minuten, um genau dreiundzwanzighundert!"

Charlie schmunzelte und fing an sich über sich selbst zu wundern. ‚Oh je, dieser Kerl ist ja mindestens genauso durchgeknallt wie ich, nur viel süßer! Wenn ich nicht gerade genug von Männern hätte, dann könnte der glatt ne Sünde wert sein! Charlie hör auf, konzentrier dich lieber auf deinen Bruder und sein Glück, los!' Sie versuchte Jürgen nicht mehr in die Augen zu schauen, in denen sie soviel Enthusiasmus und Witz, aber vor allem so viel Wärme sah. Sie atmete tief durch.

„Ok, so machen wir das. Du erfüllst deine Mission und ich geh für einen Moment Frischluft schnappen, die Luft hier drin ist so stickig. Einverstanden?"

„Ja klar. Ich komm dann raus und sag dir, wann es losgeht."

Charlie nickte ihm noch mal zu und verschwand dann nach draußen, um ihre Gedanken ein wenig zu ordnen. Der Vorstellung, dass sie vielleicht dabei war sich schon wieder zu verlieben, machte ihr Angst. Gut Jürgen war wirklich anders als die Typen, in die sie sich normalerweise verliebte und die ihr dann regelmäßig Ärger gemacht hatten. Trotzdem, ihr ging das zu schnell, sie wusste einfach nicht, ob sie nicht wieder in ein Fettnäpfchen treten würde, sie kannte ihn ja schließlich überhaupt nicht. Nein diesmal würde sie sich nicht Hals über Kopf verlieben. Wenn er wirklich ein netter Mensch war, dann würde sie einen neuen Freund gewinnen und das war doch was, oder nicht? Sie ging auf den Hof hinaus und setzte sich auf eine Bank, die direkt unter einer großen Kastanie stand. Die Sterne waren an diesem Abend wunderbar zu sehen und Charlie hatte völlig das Zeitgefühl verloren. Wie lange saß sie jetzt hier? 5 Minuten oder vielleicht schon 15? Ob die beiden wohl schon miteinander tanzten. Sie lächelte zufrieden und hoffte es würde alles nach Plan verlaufen, damit sie in den nächsten Tagen mit Phase drei starten könnte.

„Hallo Charlie mein Schatz oder sollte ich besser Miststück sagen?"

Charlie lief ein eiskalter Schauer den Rücken runter. Diese Stimme! Jede Faser in ihrem Körpre spannte sich an und sie folgte einfach ihrem Instinkt. Sie sprang auf und wollte ins Haus rennen, sich einfach nur in Sicherheit bringen. Doch es war zu spät. Ingo hatte sie am Arm gepackt und riss sie zu sich herum.

„Nichts da du bleibst schön bei mir. Ich liebe dich, dass solltest du langsam mal zu schätzen wissen! Andere Weiber würden sich die Finger nach mir lecken, aber ich habe all meine Liebe für dich aufgehoben! Ich finde du könntest ruhig etwas dankbarer sein. So und jetzt zeig mir, dass es dir Leid tut, mich einfach so stehen gelassen zu haben! Komm schon, küss mich!"

Charlie riss die Augen auf und blickte ihn panisch an. Sie versuchte sich loszureißen, aber er war einfach stärker als sie …

Rokko hatte Lisa gefunden. Sie saß etwas abseits alleine auf einem Sitzkissen und war mal wieder in ihre Gedanken versunken. Vorhin hatte sie sich eine Weile mit David unterhalten und fand es einfach nur angenehm jetzt endlich unbeschwert mit ihm umgehen zu können. Er war gerade zu Max gegangen und sie genoss es, einen Moment ganz alleine der Musik zu lauschen. Rokko sah sie an diesem Abend zum ersten Mal richtig an und war einfach nur überwältigt. ‚Wie schön sie ist!', schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Er wäre am liebsten sofort in ihren strahlend blauen Augen versunken. Ihr Haar fiel ihr sanft auf die Schultern und irgendwie war es viel weicher als sonst. Lisa war beim Friseur gewesen und zusammen mit der neuen Brille kam ihre eigentliche Schönheit so viel besser zur Geltung. Dieser Anblick machte Rokko so nervös, dass er schon beinahe geneigt war, sich wieder rumzudrehen, doch da hatte sie ihn schon entdeckt. Also ging er doch auf sie zu. „Hallo Frau Plenske, darf ich mich einen Moment zu ihnen setzen?" Lisas Magen schlug einen Purzelbaum und sie freute sich einfach nur ihn zu sehen. „Gerne, setz dich Rokko!", sagte sie spontan aus dem Bauch heraus, doch kaum hatte sie es ausgesprochen, da wurde sie schon puterrot im Gesicht. ‚Verdammt Jürgen, alles nur wegen deiner blöden Sprüche!', dachte sie. Rokkos Herz machte einen Freudenhüpfer bei diesen Worten. Er ließ sich zu ihr nieder und lächelte sie warm an. „Haben sie, also hast du gerade du gesagt?"

„Ähh … ja ich … also hier auf der Feier, da duzen sich ja alle und da … da ist mir das wohl so rausgerutscht … wir müssen aber nicht, ähh … also, wenn du, ähh sie nicht wollen."

„Doch doch, sehr gerne. Es ist ja auch viel einfacher. Also, wenn du es auch wirklich willst."

Lisa schaute ihn jetzt völlig verunsichert an. In was hatte sie sich da nur reingeritten? Er dachte doch jetzt bestimmt … Ja was eigentlich?

‚Oh mein Gott, warum ist sie nur so unwiderstehlich süß!', dachte Rokko und konnte seinen Blick einfach nicht von ihren Augen lösen, in denen er genau ihre Unsicherheit sehen konnte.

„Weißt du was? Heute Abend duzen wir uns einfach und wenn es dir bei Kerima lieber ist, es wieder anders zu machen, dann ist das völlig in Ordnung, einverstanden?"

Jetzt strahlte sie ihn an. Warum sagte er nur immer das Richtige? Es war als ob er, wie in einem offenen Buch, in ihr lesen konnte. Oh je, konnte er das vielleicht wirklich?

„Ja, das ist eine gute Idee. Wie gefällt dir die Feier?"

„Ehrlich gesagt, hatte ich zuerst ja überhaupt keine Lust und ich bin nur wegen Charlie mitgekommen. Aber ich stelle mal wieder fest, dass es immer die schönsten Abende werden, wenn man so gar keine Lust hat. Kennen du das?"

Lisa nickte nur und wurde immer nervöser. Er war ihr so Nahe und er roch so verdammt gut. Warum war ihr das eigentlich noch nie aufgefallen? Sie befand sich völlig im Widerstreit, ob sie sich nun wünschen sollte, dass er geht oder dass er ihr viel lieber noch näher kommt. Plötzlich nahm sie die Musik im Hintergrund wahr. Das konnte doch nicht sein, das war doch das Lied, dass sie erst vor kurzem kennen gelernt hatte.

„Klaus Lage!"

Rokko schaute sie verwirrt an. „Bitte was?"

Lisa wurde bewusst, dass sie mal wieder laut gedacht hatte. ‚Verflucht, dass wird mich noch mal den Kopf kosten!'

„Ähh, das Lied, es ist von Klaus Lage." Wieder wechselte ihre Gesichtsfarbe rapide, sie wusste ja genau, dass er das Lied kannte.

Rokko erkannte das Lied und dachte: 'Na, wenn das kein Zeichen ist!' Dann schaute er Lisa an und verstand plötzlich.

„David hat dir davon erzählt nicht wahr?"

Lisa nickte nur beschämt.

„Aber das müsste doch eigentlich mir peinlich sein und nicht dir Lisa." Er genoss es in diesem Augenblick unglaublich, sie beim Vornamen nennen zu dürfen.

„Ja aber dir ist nie was peinlich und mir immer alles. Da kann ich deine Peinlichkeiten ja gleich mit übernehmen." Sie hatte den Kopf gesenkt und schaute ihn unsicher von unten an. Er hob ihr Kinn zärtlich mit seiner Hand an, sodass sie ihm direkt in die Augen blicken musste. Da waren sie wieder! Tausende von Schmetterlingen hatten von Lisas Körper besitz ergriffen und sie war froh, dass sie saß, weil sie sich sicher war, sonst sofort umzufallen. Er kam recht dicht an ihr Gesicht heran, sodass sein Atem ihre Haut liebkoste und ihr einen wohligen Schauer über den Rücken trieb.

„Du siehst süß aus, wenn du verlegen bist!"

„Ja?", wisperte sie.

„Du siehst eigentlich immer süß aus!" Seine Lippen kamen ihren immer näher und Lisa hatte das Gefühl jeden Moment vor Glück und für sie noch undefinierbaren Gefühlen explodieren zu müssen …


	19. Chapter 19

Kapitel 19

Ingo feixte Charlie diabolisch an. „Komm schon kleine Wildkatze, stell dich doch nicht so an! Du hast mir gesagt, dass du mich liebst, jetzt steh auch dazu und spiel hier nicht die Kratzbürste! Obwohl, ich mag es ja, wenn sie sich wehren!" Jetzt lachte er dreckig auf und kam ihrem Gesicht drohend nahe. „Komm zu deinem Liebsten", raunte er ihr ins Ohr.

„Nein Ingo! Lass mich los, hörst du! Du sollst mich loslassen, hab ich gesagt! Gleich kommt Jürgen raus. An deiner Stelle wäre ich vorsichtig!", versuchte sie ihn psychisch unter Druck zu setzen.

„Was der Hänfling, mit dem du dich da drin unterhalten hast? Hach Kindchen, das kann doch nicht dein ernst sein, deine Zeit mit so einem zu verschwenden. Das ist doch kein Mann. Aber ich bin einer!" damit zog er sie gewaltsam an sich heran und drückte ihr seine Lippen auf den Mund ( Fanny – sorry aber das musste sein – smile). Er roch widerlich nach Zigaretten und Alkohol. Charlie hatte Mühe ausreichend Luft zu bekommen. Sie versuchte immer wieder ihn von sich zu stoßen, aber dass machte ihn nur wilder.

„Charlie? Wo bist du? Unser Plan scheint aufzugehen! Charlie?" Jürgen war rausgekommen und schaute sich suchend nach ihr um.

Ingo zog Charlie hinter den Baum und hielt ihr den Mund zu.

„Ha, da ist ja dein kleiner Milchbubi. Willst du etwa zu ihm?" Sie nickte verkrampft und starrte ihn angstverzerrt an.

„Weißt du was? Ich lass dich sogar noch mal zu ihm. Ich muss nämlich erst noch unser Liebesnest fertig stellen. Du wirst Augen machen! Eine wunderschöne kleine Kuschelhöhle, nur für zwei. An einem ganz abgelegenen Ort und wenn es fertig ist, dann hole ich dich ab. Du wirst auf ewig meine Braut sein, meine Prinzessin." Er hatte ihr das alles zugeflüstert, damit Jürgen ihn nicht hören konnte, aber seine Stimme war dabei so bedrohlich, dass sie sich ganz tief in Charlies Seele einbrannte.

„Und wenn du schön brav bist, wird deinem kleinen Freund und deinem herzallerliebsten bescheuerten Bruder auch nichts passieren, mein Schatz. Alles wird gut werden!", dann fuhr er ihr mit seiner Zunge ins Ohr und sie glaubte, dass sie sich jeden Moment übergeben würde.

„So und nun geh zu Babyface, aber denk daran: Ein falsches Wort, ein falscher Schritt und der Kleine und dein Bruder werden dafür bezahlen. Also, freu dich auf unsere gemeinsame Zeit. Nur die Ewigkeit währt am längsten! Ach ja noch ein kleiner Tipp: Meine Augen und Ohren sind überall!" Er lachte so dämonisch auf, dass es einem das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ, dann stieß er sie von sich und verschwand in die Dunkelheit.

Jürgen hatte das Lachen gehört und seine Nackenhaare stellten sich augenblicklich auf.

„Charlie wo bist du? So sag doch was!", rief er höchst besorgt in die Nacht hinaus. Dann vernahm er ein leises Wimmern, dem er folgte. Endlich sah er sie. Sie hockte zusammengesunken und vollkommen aufgelöst auf dem Boden.

„Charlie! Mein Gott, was ist hier los?" Damit rannte er auf sie zu, zog sie hoch und nahm sie beschützend in seine Arme. Eben war die Frau noch so fröhlich und taff gewesen und nun lag sie schluchzend in seinen Armen, unfähig sich zu beruhigen. Jürgen war entsetzt. Sie so leiden zu sehen war ein Schock für ihn und ihr Schmerz spiegelte sich in seiner Seele wider. Er war einfach nur ratlos, denn er verstand nicht, was hier geschehen war. So stand er da und hielt sie einfach nur fest, streichelte ihr immer wieder beruhigend über den Kopf und hoffte, dass sie sich beruhigen würde. Plötzlich hörte er Schritte auf sie zukommen. Instinktiv zog er Charlie noch beschirmender in seine Arme.

„Jürgen? Was ist hier los?" Es war David. Eigentlich wollte er gerade nach Hause fahren, aber da hatte er das Schluchzen vernommen.

„David! Gott sei Dank! Du bist es. Ich weiß nicht. Tu mir einen Gefallen und hole Rokko her. Ich glaube er wird hier gebraucht"

David schaute ihn verwirrt an, lief aber gleich los, um zu tun, worum Jürgen ihm gebeten hatte.

Als er reinkam, sah er Lisa und Rokko sofort, die es sich auf dem Sitzkissen gemütlich gemacht hatten. Wie nahe er bei Lisa saß! Dieses Bild versetzte ihm einen kleinen Stich, doch er versuchte sich wirklich, für Lisa zu freuen. Rokko hatte gerade seine Hand unter Lisas Kinn geschoben und würde sie wohl jeden Moment küssen. David war hin und her gerissen, was er fühlen sollte, im Hinblick darauf die beiden jetzt stören zu müssen, aber so oder so hier ging es weder um seine Befindlichkeit noch um die der beiden. So trat er an sie heran und als Rokkos Lippen nur noch wenige Millimeter von Lisas entfernt waren, räusperte er sich.

„Es tut mir leid, aber ich muss dringend mir dir reden Rokko!"

Die Köpfe der beiden fuhren auseinander und beide starrten ihn an, als ob er vom Mars kommen würde. Lisa war völlig perplex. Warum tat David das? Sie waren sich doch einig, oder etwa nicht? Rokko hätte sie jeden Moment geküsst! Wenn sie ehrlich war, dann hätte ihr das sehr gefallen. Dieses Gefühl gerade war einfach unbeschreiblich gewesen und sie hatte es so sehr gewollt. Auf der anderen Seite war es vielleicht auch besser so. Sie wusste ihr Gefühlschaos doch mal wieder gar nicht einzuschätzen und am Ende tat sie Rokko damit nur weh. Ja möglicherweise hatte David sie gerade vor einer Dummheit bewahrt!

„Was wollen sie denn Herr Seidel", fragte Rokko entnervt und riss Lisa so aus ihren Gedanken heraus.

„Es tut mit leid, wirklich, aber es geht um ihre Schwester."

Nun wurde Rokko direkt hellhörig. „Was ist mit ihr?!"

„Ich weiß nicht, aber sie ist draußen bei Jürgen und weint sich die Seele aus dem Leib."

„OH mein Gott!" Rokko bekam regelrecht Panik, als Lisa das sah, drückte sie gleich liebevoll seine Hand. Er schaute sie verloren an. „Komm mit, bitte." Lisa nickte, stand auf, ohne dabei seine Hand loszulassen und lief mit ihm nach draußen. David folgte den beiden.

„Charlie was ist passiert, so sag doch was?!" Jetzt nahm Rokko sie in seinen Arm und setzte sich mit ihr auf die Bank.

„Er war hier!", stieß sie schwer atmend hervor.

„Was hat er dir angetan? Wo ist das Schwein?", Rokko zitterte vor Wut und Ohnmacht.

„Er ist weg Rokko, ich will nur noch nach Hause."

„Charlie, wir müssen ihn jetzt anzeigen! Das musst du doch einsehen!"

Nein! Rokko, nein!" Sie schrie jetzt beinahe und war einfach nur noch voller Panik. Der Gedanke, dass Rokko oder Jürgen wegen ihr etwas passieren könnte, war einfach unerträglich. „Rokko er hat mir gedroht und wenn dir irgendetwas an meinem Leben liegt, dann dürfen wir die Polizei nicht einschalte. Er ist gefährlich, hörst du?" Sie wusste, dass Rokko eher auf sie hören würde, wenn es um ihr und nicht um sein Leben ginge und so verschob sie den Schwerpunkt einfach ein wenig.

„Aber gerade deswegen doch!" Wenn Charlie nicht schon so ein Häuflein Elend wäre, dann würde er sie jetzt schütteln, bei soviel Unvernunft.

„Rokko hör mir zu! Ich verspreche dir ihn anzuzeigen, ehrlich! Aber erst müssen wir überlegen, was wir unternehmen. Wenn wir jetzt einen Fehler machen und die Polizei überstürzt einschalten, dann macht er kurzen Prozess. Bitte lass uns erst nach Hause fahren. Ich muss mich beruhigen, um klar denken zu können, bitte!"

„Also gut, aber wenn du dein Versprechen nicht einhältst, dann handele ich auch ohne deine Zustimmung." Dann drückte er sie aber wieder liebevoll an sich. „Charlie du bist meine Schwester! Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass dieser Irre dein Leben zerstört."

„Ich fahre euch nach Hause", bot David nun an.

„Danke das ist nett von ihnen." Rokko freute sich über dieses Hilfsangebot, denn es zeigte ihm, dass David im wirklich freundschaftlich begegnen wollte und seine Rivalität zu mindestens für den Augenblick abgelegt hatte.

„Jürgen, Frau Plenske? Ich weiß es ist etwas viel verlangt, aber würden sie auch mitkommen? Ich hab einfach weniger Angst, wenn mehr Menschen um mich herum sind." Charlie war es eigentlich höchst unangenehm, so schwach zu sein, aber sie wusste einfach um den Ernst der Lage. Dies veranlasste sie dazu, ihren Stolz über Bord zu werfen. Außerdem hoffte sie, dass 5 Köpfe kreativer und vor allem objektiver denken würden, um einen Weg aus dieser Situation zu finden.

„Natürlich!", sagten Lisa und Jürgen gleichzeitig und so fuhren sie gemeinsam in Rokkos Wohnung.


	20. Chapter 20

Kapitel 20

Rokko hatte David auch noch auf ein Getränk hereingebeten und so versammelten sie sich alle im Wohnzimmer. Rokko ging in die Küche, um einen Kaffee zu machen. Die anderen vier redeten noch nicht viel, denn ihnen steckte immer noch der Schock in den Knochen. Vor allem Charlie hatte Mühe ihre Haltung zu bewahren. Am liebsten hätte sie sich weinend in ihr Bett verkrochen, doch sie wusste, dass sie eine Lösung finden musste, bevor Ingo seine Drohung wahr machen würde. Rokko hatte mit der Zustimmung seiner Schwester Jürgen und David eine Kurzversion der Ereignisse dargestellt, sodass sie grob im Bilde waren. Jürgen wollte gerade zur Toilette gehen, als er mitten in der Diele stolperte. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass sein Schuh offen war und so kniete er sich hin, um ihn zuzubinden. Was er dann sah, konnte er allerdings kaum glauben. Unter dem Beistelltisch, auf dem die Telefonstation stand, war eine Wanze angebracht worden. Er hatte als Teenager einige Wanzen selber gebastelt und damit unter anderem seine Eltern abgehört, einfach so, um zu sehen, ob es klappte. Daher erkannte er dieses kleine Gerät gleich. In seinem Kopf begann es, sofort zu rattern. ‚Oh mein Gott! Dieser Typ hört tatsächlich die Wohnung ab. Kein Wunder, dass er wusste, wo er Charlie findet. Wenn wir uns einen Plan überlegen wollen, dann müssen wir auf jeden Fall hier raus!' Jürgen blickte sich um und fand einen Block mit Kuli auf dem Tisch. Er nahm ein Blatt und schrieb folgende Nachricht darauf: Sprecht mit mir über das Wetter! Wir werden abgehört. Ich habe eine Wanze entdeckt. Wir müssen unauffällig die Wohnung verlassen! Mit dieser Botschaft ging er zurück ins Wohnzimmer. „Hey, sagt mal, weiß jemand von euch, wie das Wetter morgen wird? Ich wollte nämlich Outdoor Minigolf spielen gehen." Zeitgleich hielt er den Zettel hoch, sodass die anderen ihn lesen konnten. Durch die allgemeine Verwirrung dauerte es einen Moment, bis er eine Antwort bekam.

„Also ich hab gehört es soll trocken bleiben", schaltete sich nun David ein und so unterhielt man sich eine Weile über das Wetter, während die Köpfe rauchten, um eine Ausrede zu finden, möglichst bald das Haus wieder zu verlassen. Schließlich stand Charlie auf.

„Seid mir nicht böse, aber ich sagte ja schon, dass ich schlimme Kopfschmerzen habe. Ich glaube ich gehe jetzt lieber schlafen." Sie zeigte an, dass sie sich gleich wieder runterschleichen würde.

„Natürlich, schlaf schön Charlie. Wir versuchen leise zu sein. Bis morgen Schwesterlein."

„Ja gute Nacht und gute Besserung", kam es nun im Chor von den anderen.

„Feiert noch schön, bis dann!" Charlie ging ins Bad und dann in ihr Zimmer, ganz so, als ob sie wirklich schlafen wollte.

„Ach wisst ihr was? Ich bin eigentlich auch schon sehr müde. Wollt ihr denn noch lange bleiben?", Lisa simulierte bei diesen Worten ein Gähnen.

„Hm, nicht so wirklich. Herr Kowalski, sind sie sauer, wenn wir uns langsam auf den Weg machen?", fragte nun David.

„Nee um Gottes Willen, dass ist hier ja keine Pflichtveranstaltung. Wenn sie müde sind, dann macht sie sich ruhig auf den Weg. Ich bleibe auch nie irgendwo nur aus Höflichkeit. Das bringt doch keinem was."

„Ok, dann sehen wir uns am Montag bei Kerima. Jürgen, wie sieht es aus? Sollen wir dich auch mitnehmen?"

„Ja ich glaub schon." Damit brachen sie auf und verabschiedeten sich ausgiebig von Rokko, um dann draußen auf ihn und Charlie zu warten. Rokko tat ebenfalls so, als würde er ins Bett gehen. Er schaltete noch den Fernseher ein und stellte den Sleeptimer auf zwei Stunden ein, bevor er sich mit Charlie aus dem Haus schlich.

Kaum waren sie weit genug vom Haus entfernt, da konnte Rokko nicht mehr an sich halten.

„So, das reicht jetzt definitiv! Ich lasse mir doch nicht die eigene Wohnung verwanzen! Jetzt gehen wir sofort zur Polizei und zeigen dieses Schwein an!"

„Nein Rokko, ohne mich!" Charlie hatte regelrecht Panik in den Augen. „Er wird uns alle umbringen, wenn wir das tun."

„Charlie, er wird uns gar nichts mehr tun, wenn er im Gefängnis ist. Seh doch endlich ein, dass es keinen anderen Weg gibt. Du glaubst doch nicht, dass es besser wird, wenn wir nichts unternehmen. Ich habe schon viel zu lange auf dich gehört. Jetzt ist Schluss!"

„Wenn du das tust, dann ohne mich! Ich werde nicht zur Polizei gehen, ohne sichere Beweise zu haben. Die werden ihn doch nicht sofort einsperren, nur weil wir sagen, was passiert ist. Da gibt es erst Untersuchungen und sie wollen Beweise. Nein Rokko, so schnell setzte ich unser Leben nicht aufs Spiel. Seine Drohungen waren eindeutig. Es muss einen anderen Weg geben hörst du?" Sie war jetzt in Tränen ausgebrochen und jeder Funken ihrer eigentlichen Selbstsicherheit war verflogen. Jürgen nahm sie sofort in den Arm, um sie zu trösten. Auch Rokko zeriss es das Herz sie so leiden zu sehen, aber er war einfach unglaublich wütend, angesichts ihrer Unvernunft. „Nein Charlie, so geht das verdammt noch mal nicht. Du kannst mich hier doch nicht auch noch erpressen. Wir gehen zur Polizei und du wirst auch eine Aussage machen, sonst haben wir nämlich wirklich keine Beweise. Aber deine Verletzungen sind eindeutig und vom Krankenhaus auch dokumentiert. Da lasse ich mich auf keine Kompromisse mehr ein." Rokko schrie mittlerweile fast. Normalerweise wäre er niemals so mit seiner Schwester umgegangen, aber die Ereignisse der letzten Tage schlugen jetzt auch über ihm zusammen und ihm fehlte inzwischen einfach jede Objektivität, die ihn davor schützen konnte, nicht völlig von seinen Emotionen überrollt zu werden. Dieses Gefühl der Ohnmacht war unerträglich und so versetzte ihn das Weinen seiner Schwester in eine Mischung aus Kopflosigkeit, Wut und blankem Entsetzen. Charlie hingegen fiel jetzt ganz in sich zusammen. Sie weinte verzweifelt und wimmerte immer wieder vor sich hin: „Ich will nicht, ich will aber nicht". Jürgen hielt sie fest so gut es ging und setzte sich mit ihr auf einen Mauervorsprung. „Ok Rokko, das reicht! Selbst wenn du Recht hast, so kommen wir hier nicht weiter. Du siehst doch, dass Charlie nicht mehr kann, also lass sie gefälligst in Ruhe, ist das klar?" Jürgen musste sie einfach verteidigen, er hatte nur noch das Bedürfnis sie zu schützen und ihr Leid zu lindern. Dabei war es ihm völlig egal, welche Vorgehensweise die vernünftigste war. Er würde sich notfalls auch mit Rokko anlegen, wenn es sein müsste. Auch Lisa sah das im Prinzip ähnlich, aber sie sah auch das Leid in Rokkos Augen und wusste, dass auch er dringend Unterstützung benötigte, um diese Situation in den Griff zu bekommen. So ging sie auf ihn zu, legte ihm die Hand auf seinen Unterarm und schaute ihm sehr bestimmt direkt in die Augen. Ihre Stimme war sehr ruhig aber dennoch entschieden. „Rokko, Jürgen hat Recht. Wir können Charlie nicht zwingen eine Aussage zu machen und das macht doch auch keinen Sinn. Wir müssen uns alle erst mal beruhigen und vor allem sollten wir uns nicht gegenseitig fertig machen. Wenn wir einen Vorteil haben, dann ist es der, dass wir zusammenhalten, egal was kommt. Wenn er es schafft, dass wir nicht 100ig in eine Richtung gehen, dann hat er schon gewonnen. Also, lass uns das zusammen entscheiden. Aber dafür brauchen wir Ruhe und keine überstürzten Handlungen." Rokko hatte gar nicht so genau mitbekommen, was Lisa da eigentlich zu ihm gesagt hatte, denn sonst hätte er sich vermutlich einfach nur gerechtfertigt. Aber ihre Berührungen, ihr Blick und die tröstende Wirkung ihrer Stimme hatten ihn emotional erreicht. So nickte er nur und schaute sie fragend an. „Aber was sollen wir denn dann machen?"

„Was halten sie davon, mit zu mir nach Hause zu kommen?", fragte David nun. „Wir haben genug Gästezimmer und dieser Ingo weiß nicht, wo sie sein werden. Außerdem haben wir eine Überwachungsanlage, sodass er sich nicht einfach reinschleichen kann. Das gibt uns die Zeit alles in Ruhe zu überdenken und vielleicht auch erstmal ein wenig zu schlafen."

„Das wollen sie wirklich tun?" Rokko konnte es kaum glauben. Hatte er diesen Seidel denn so falsch eingeschätzt? Er war doch vorher immer so schnöselig gewesen und jetzt engagierte er sich für etwas, mit dem er eigentlich gar nichts zu tun hatte. Rokko schämte sich fast, dass er David so unterschätzt hatte.

„Ach wissen sie Herr Kowalski, vor kurzem hätte ich wahrscheinlich gedacht, dass mich die ganze Sache doch gar nichts angeht. Aber mir hat jemand vor kurzem die Augen geöffnet und so hab ich erkannt, was im Leben wirklich zählt. Ich bin sehr froh darüber und möchte etwas von diesem Geschenk weitergeben. Deshalb möchte ich ihnen gerne helfen. Außerdem, wenn jemand meiner Schwester so was antun würde, wäre ich ja auch für jede Unterstützung dankbar." David lächelte Lisa nun warm an und sie verstand, dass seine Hilfe vor allem als Zeichen seiner Freundschaft an sie gerichtet war.

„Wir nehmen ihr Angebot gerne wahr und ich weiß es wirklich sehr zu schätzen. Ich hab sie falsch eingeschätzt, dass tut mir leid." Rokko ging auf ihn zu und reichte ihm die Hand.

„Ist ja wirklich schön, dass wir uns alle wieder lieb haben, aber wir sollten uns jetzt erstmal um Charlie kümmern. Also David sieh zu, dass du dein Auto herholst und dann ab durch die Mitte!" Jürgen war einfach nur noch ungeduldig. Charlie lag immer noch weinend in seinen Armen und er wollte einfach zu sehen, dass sie irgendwo hinkam, wo sie sicher war und das auch fühlen konnte. Die Villa Seidel war zweifellos der richtige Ort dafür, aber nur wenn sie nicht mehr ewig warten müssten.

„Natürlich Jürgen, du hast Recht. Ich geh jetzt das Auto holen."


	21. Chapter 21

Kapitel 21

Rokko begleitete Charlie sofort in das Gästezimmer, als sie in der Villa angekommen waren. Sie war emotional so überlastet, dass sie einfach nur noch das Bedürfnis hatte zu schlafen, den Schmerz einfach nicht mehr zu spüren. Die beiden sprachen kaum ein Wort, doch mit wenigen Gesten, hatten sie sich nach ihrer Auseinandersetzung wieder angenähert. Beide wussten um die Not des anderen und dass sie immer füreinander da waren, da gab es nicht den geringsten Zweifel. Rokko brachte seine Schwester ins Bett, ganz so, als sei sie noch ein kleines Mädchen. Er blieb bei ihr und streichelte sie über den Kopf, bis sie eingeschlafen war. Erst dann ging er in die Halle, um sich zu seinen Freunden zu gesellen.

Jürgen hatte sich bereits richtig in Rage geredet. Er wollte Charlie auf jeden Fall helfen und wenn Lisa ihn nicht ständig daran erinnert hätte, dass Blutrache nicht unbedingt das Mittel der Wahl war, dann wären seine Rachefantasien ganz ausgeufert.

„Der Typ wird büßen, das schwöre ich dir! Deshalb müssen wir einfach was unternehmen, aber Charlie hat Recht, die Polizei wird erst an den Start kommen, wenn wir Beweise vorlegen können. Uns bleibt also nur die Variante, ihn selbst kaltzustellen und da sind mir deine moralischen Grundsätze gerade mal piep egal, Lisa."

„Jürgen im Prinzip hast du ja Recht, aber es muss einen Weg geben, an Beweise zu kommen, ohne sich selbst direkt strafbar zu machen, davon bin ich überzeugt."

Jürgen verdrehte nur noch entnervt die Augen, als sich plötzlich David regte, der die ganze Zeit schweigend zugehört hatte.

„Den gibt es auch! Ich hab eine Idee, wie wir diesen Ingo in die Falle locken können. Es ist allerdings nicht so ganz ungefährlich und wir sollten erst überlegen, ob wir Charlie mit einbeziehen oder lieber nicht."

Rokko schaute ihn fragend an und überlegte kurz, bevor er einen Entschluss fasste.

„Wie immer der Plan lautet, für den Fall, dass er gut ist, würde ich sagen, wir lassen Charlie außen vor. Nicht dass ich meiner Schwester etwas verheimlichen möchte, aber ich habe sie noch nie so ängstlich erlebt. Das passt so wenig zu ihr, da weiß ich einfach nicht, wie ich die Situation einschätzen soll. Letztendlich ist es mir lieber, sie ist den Rest ihres Lebens sauer auf mich, als das ihr was passiert. Ich will auf jeden Fall, dass ihr sie aus allem haltet, was auch nur ansatzweise gefährlich ist."

„Da stimme ich die 100ig zu, Rokko", meinte Jürgen nur, bevor er sich an David wandte. „OK, rück raus mit der Sprache. Wir nehmen alles, was besser ist, als die Polizei einzuschalten oder einfach nur abzuwarten."

David begann nun den anderen seinen Plan zu beschreiben und sie diskutierten gut zwei Stunden, bis alle mit dem Ergebnis zufrieden waren. Gerade als sie ins Bett gehen wollten, hörten sie plötzlich, wie ein entsetzlicher Schrei die Stille durchriss.

„Charlie!", rief Jürgen entsetzt und rannte augenblicklich in Richtung Gästezimmer los. Rokko, Lisa und David folgten ihm nicht weniger fassungslos. Jürgen stieß ohne anzuklopfen die Tür auf und war heilfroh, dass Charlie scheinbar unverletzt in ihrem Bett saß.

„Was ist passiert?!"

Charlie blickte ihn noch geringfügig verworren an. „Nichts, ich hab nur geträumt, es tut mir leid, dass ich euch erschreckt habe."

„Hey, das muss dir doch nicht Leid tun! Das würde doch jedem so gehen."

Drei weitere Köpfe erschienen in der Tür. „Ist auch wirklich alles in Ordnung?", fragte nun Rokko.

„Es war wirklich nur ein Traum, ihr braucht euch keine Sorgen deswegen machen. Ich dreh mich einfach rum und schlafe weiter." Charlie war das Ganze unangenehm genug, sie wollte nicht, dass jetzt alle besorgt um ihr Bett standen. Es fühlte sich schon schlimm an, vor Angst wie gelähmt zu sein. Sie kannte dieses Gefühl nicht, denn bisher hatte sie sich jedem Problem immer gestellt. Aber diesmal ging es nicht nur um sie selbst, sondern auch um Rokkos Leben und sie wusste einfach nicht, was sie diesem Psychopathen entgegensetzen konnte. Er hatte sich so in ihr Vertrauen geschlichen und wusste soviel von ihr, dass sie das Gefühl hatte er würde jeden ihrer Gedanken erraten können. Bei dem Gedanken, wie intim sie mit ihm gewesen war, schnürte sich jedes Mal ihr Magen zusammen. Er hatte dadurch irgendwie an Macht über sie gewonnen, weil er nun ihre Verletzlichkeit kannte und das versetzte Charlie nicht nur in Panik, sondern gab ihr auch das unerträgliche Gefühl der Situation gegenüber ohnmächtig zu sein. Sie hätte sich eigentlich gerne trösten lassen, aber sie versuchte nun ihr Inneres vor allem was von außen kam zu schützen, deshalb wollte sie, die anderen einfach zum Fortgehen bewegen.

„Ok, Charlie, aber wenn etwas sein sollte, dann ist mein Zimmer gleich neben an." Rokko schaute sie besorgt an, entschied sich aber ihren Wunsch zu respektieren. Er wusste, dass sie auf ihn zukommen würde, wenn nicht so viele Menschen um sie herum waren und so ging er schließlich in sein Zimmer, um sich auch noch ein wenig auszuruhen, bevor sie am nächsten Tag ihren Plan umsetzen wollten. Auch Lisa und David verabschiedeten sich, nur Jürgen blieb noch neben ihrem Bett stehen. Charlie schaute ihn fragend an.

„Willst du nicht auch schlafen gehen?"

„Nein, ich würde viel lieber noch einen Moment bei dir bleiben, bis dein Traum ganz der Realität gewichen ist. Immer wenn ich was grauenhaftes träume, brauche ich eine ganze Weile, bis ich tatsächlich begriffen habe, dass es nur ein Traum war, mehr so emotional, weißt du? Am besten klappt das bei mir, wenn ich jemanden von dem Traum erzählt habe. Also, wenn du willst, … ich dachte vielleicht hilft es dir ja auch … natürlich gehe ich auch, wenn du lieber alleine sein willst." Jürgen war nun richtig nervös geworden.

Sein Angebot rührt Charlie sehr an und sie glaubte zu spüren, dass er es aufrichtig meinte, obwohl sie ihrem Gefühl nach diesem Desaster eigentlich nicht mehr vertraute. Trotzdem fiel es ihr schwer, den Wunsch nach Trost weiter zu verdrängen.

„Mensch Jürgen, ich mute euch doch wirklich schon genug zu, da muss ich dich doch nicht auch noch die halbe Nacht lang, mit dummen Träumen vollquatschen."

„Ich würde sie aber gerne hören", sagte er nun bestimmt, als er merkte, dass sie sehr wohl ein Redebedürfnis hatte. So schloss er einfach die Tür und setzte sich zu ihr aufs Bett.

„Los komm schon, ich lasse mir so einen Albtraum doch nicht durch die Lappen gehen, der war bestimmt besser als jeder Krimi." Er versuchte sie, mit dieser Bemerkung ein wenig aufzulockern und dem Traum durch die Ironie die Heftigkeit zu nehmen. Gleichzeitig schaute er sie aber so liebevoll an, dass sie sich gar nicht mehr wehren konnte. Sie sprach einfach drauf los und erzählte Jürgen nicht nur von dem Traum, sondern auch alles andere, was mit der Sache zusammenhing. Schließlich schlief sie erschöpft ein. Jürgen konnte nicht widerstehen und streichelte ihr sanft über die Wange, bevor er sich eine Decke nahm und es sich auf dem Sessel der in dem Zimmer war bequem machte. Er wollte sie einfach nicht alleine lassen, auch wenn sein Zimmer ja nicht weit entfernt lag. Aber für den Fall, dass sie noch einen Albtraum hatte, wollte er lieber direkt bei ihr sein.

Lisa konnte nicht schlafen und so beschloss sie, sich noch eine Weile in den Wintergarten zu setzen, um ihren Gedanken nachzuhängen. Rokko hatte die gleiche Idee gehabt und so trafen sie dort aufeinander. Rokko freute sich sehr, sie zu sehen. Er hatte immer sofort dieses Gefühl der Wärme in sich, wenn sie bei ihm war. Trotz der fürchterlichen Situation hatte er vorhin an den Moment denken müssen, als sie sich fast geküsst hatten. Er rief sich wieder die wundervollen Gefühle, die er gehabt hatte, ins Gedächtnis zurück und er fragte sich, was wohl gewesen wäre wenn …

„Konntest du auch nicht schlafen?"

Lisa nickte nur und schaute ihn traurig an. „Ach Rokko, das ist alles so grauenvoll. Was geht nur in so einem Menschen vor? Ich kann das einfach nicht nachvollziehen."

„Meinst du, wir tun das Richtige?"

„Ich hoffe es Rokko, aber ich glaube schon, dass es funktionieren kann. Es muss einfach klappen."

„Ja, das hoffe ich auch. Ich finde es unglaublich, wie ihr drei euch für uns einsetzt und ich weiß gar nicht, ob ich das annehmen soll. Ich meine es kann gefährlich werden und wenn ich mir vorstelle, dass einem von euch was passiert … Lisa vielleicht sollten wir das Ganze doch lieber abblasen, ich könnte es mir nicht verzeihen, wenn es schief geht."

Lisa kam auf ihn zu, setzte sich neben ihn und legte ihren Arm um seine Schulter. „Hey wir haben das gemeinsam entschlossen und wir machen es, weil wir glauben, dass es der richtige Weg ist. Rokko, wir schaffen das zusammen und wir gehen jetzt auch nicht mehr zurück. Es könnte sich doch auch keiner von uns verzeihen, wenn Charlie etwas zustößt. Und du glaubst doch nicht, dass Jürgen auch nur noch einen Zentimeter von diesem Plan abweichen wird", sagte sie jetzt mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln. Rokko sah sie fragend an. „Wieso eigentlich?"

„Diese Frage von dir? Sonst ziehst du mich doch immer damit auf, dass ich in diesen Sachen etwas weltfremd bin." Lisa schüttelte unwillkürlich den Kopf, wenn es um seine Schwester ging, dann konnte Rokko richtig niedlich sein.

„Du meinst er hat sich in sie verliebt? Aber sie kennen sich doch erst seit heute Abend."

„Schon mal was von der Liebe auf den ersten Blick gehört?" Lisa grinste ihn breit an. Rokko hingegen bekam jetzt einen sehr nachdrücklichen, aber ganz sanften Gesichtsausdruck.

„Ja Lisa, das kenne ich sogar sehr genau." Seine Stimme bebte fast ein wenig bei diesen Worten und er hatte Mühe sich nicht in ihren Augen zu verlieren. Seine Liebe zu ihr wuchs mit jeder Minute und er war so unglaublich froh sie in dieser Situation an seiner Seite zu haben, denn sie schaffte es, ihn daran zu hindern, seinen Mut zu verlieren oder durchzudrehen. Auf der anderen Seite wurde auch seine Sehnsucht nach ihr immer stärker. Er würde so gerne da weiter machen, wo sie unterbrochen worden waren, aber er wusste nicht, ob er sie damit nicht überfördern würde oder sie sich vielleicht nur zu etwas hinreißen lassen würde, um ihm Trost zu spenden. Er wollte nicht riskieren, dass sie es bereuen würde, sich auf ihn eingelassen zu haben. So unterdrückte er den Impuls sie zärtlich zu berühren, obwohl alles in ihm danach verlangte. Die Art und Weise, wie Rokko diese Worte gesprochen hatte und sie jetzt ansah, ließen ihr einen angenehmen Schauer über den Rücken laufen und sie spürte, wie sich ihr Herz beschleunigte. Lisa hörte ihn diesem Augenblick auf zu denken und folgte einfach den überschäumenden Emotionen, die sich wohlig warm in ihr ausbreiteten. Ihr Arm, der ja noch über seiner Schulter lag wanderte vorsichtig ein Stück höher und sie ließ ihre Hand durch seine Locken fahren. Rokko erstarrte fast unter dieser Berührung und er schaute sie fragend an, während sein Herz für einen Schlag lang aussetzte. Sie beugte sich langsam zu ihm vor und schaute ihm tief in die Augen. „Bist du dir sicher?", fragte Rokko und in seiner Stimme schwang soviel Liebe mit, dass Lisa das Gefühl hatte, ihr Herz würde jeden Moment vor Glück zerspringen. Sie sah ihn durchdringend an, nickte leicht und dann legten sich ihre Lippen zaghaft auf die seinen. Beide hatte das Gefühl, sich bei dieser ersten innigen Berührung ineinander zu verlieren. Rokko erwiderte ihren Kuss vorsichtig und langsam intensivierte er sich. Schließlich war es Lisa, die nun von einer bisher unbekannten Leidenschaft getrieben, ihre Zunge an seine Lippen anklopfen ließ. Nur zu gerne gewährte er ihr Einlass und seine Zunge begann vorsichtig und sehr zärtlich, ihre zu umspielen. Ein unglaubliches Glücksgefühl durchströmte Lisa und sie spürte ein angenehm aufregendes Ziehen in ihrem Unterleib. Sie gab sich ganz dem Rausch der Gefühle hin. Sie küssten sich eine kleine Ewigkeit lang in der nichts, außer sie selbst und ihre tiefen Empfindungen füreinander existierten. Als sie sich schließlich voneinander lösten, schauten sich beide glücklich und voller Liebe an. Doch dann schaltete sich Lisas Verstand wieder ein und sie begriff, was gerade geschehen war. Sie fand es immer noch unglaublich schön, aber es verwirrte sie auch. Bei dem Gedanken, wie sehr sie sich ihm gerade geöffnet hatte, lief sie schon wieder rot an und ihre aufkeimende Unsicherheit, das eben Geschehene zu kategorisieren und wie sie jetzt weiter vorgehen sollte, trieb sie wieder einmal zur Flucht. „Rokko … ich glaub ich muss jetzt schlafen gehen …" Sie stand schnell auf und ihr Blick flackerte hektisch umher.

„Aber Lisa, bleib doch, … was ist denn los? Hab ich was falsch gemacht?"

„Nein Rokko … nein. Aber ich … lass uns morgen reden, ja? Schlaf gut." Damit verschwand sie in ihr Zimmer. Rokko schaute ihr sprachlos hinterher und verstand nun gar nichts mehr. Er war sich sicher, dass Lisa diesen Kuss genauso genossen hatte wie er und er konnte sich einfach nicht erklären, was hier passiert war. Er saß in dieser Nacht noch lange im Wintergarten und hoffte das sein Gefühl ihn nicht getäuscht hatte.


	22. Chapter 22

Kapitel 22

Lisa schlug die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer regelrecht zu und lief ins Bad, um sich ein wenig kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht zu spritzten. Dann atmete sie ein paar Mal tief durch und setzte sich aufs Bett. ‚Was war denn da gerade geschehen?' Noch nie hatte sie auch nur annähernd so etwas gespürt. So etwas Schönes, Verwirrendes, Intensives, …. ‚Lisa Plenske, ich glaube du drehst durch! Das kann doch nicht sein, oder?' Bisher hatte sie geglaubt zu wissen, was es bedeutet einen Mann zu lieben. Sie hatte geglaubt David zu lieben, eben so, wie es im Märchen beschrieben wurde. Aber das hier war anders! Das hier war nicht nur eine Schwärmerei, die ausschließlich im Kopf stattfand. Das hier war fast beängstigend. Sie hatte Angst bekommen, als David beim Küssen so forsch gewesen war, aber da hatte sie sich einfach überfahren gefühlt. Dieses Mal machte ihr die Intensität ihrer eigenen, bisher unbekannten Gefühle Angst. Sie hatte mittlerweile ein unwahrscheinlich tiefes zärtliches Gefühl in sich, wenn sie an Rokko dachte, nun war aber noch eine weitere Komponente hinzugekommen. Sie wollte ihm auch körperlich nahe sein, sich in ihm verlieren und jedes Denken abschalten. Bei diesem Kuss hatte sie das erste Mal wirklich begriffen, was es hieß, körperlich zu lieben. Diese Gefühle! Unglaublich! Wenn sich ihr Verstand nicht gemeldet hätte, wäre sie vielleicht noch viel weiter gegangen … Lisa wurde augenblicklich wieder rot bei diesem Gedanken. Aber diese Berührung hatte wie eine Droge auf sie gewirkt und wenn sie ehrlich war, dann wollte sie mehr davon, viel mehr …. Aber irgendwie musste sie das zunächst für sich sortieren und die Erkenntnis, dass sie Rokko liebte, nicht nur romantisch, sondern ganz irdisch als Frau, war für sie so fremd, dass sie sich erst mit diesem Gedanken vertraut machen musste. Sie brauchte diesen Rückzug einfach und hofft, dass Rokko es ihr nicht übel nehmen würde. Bei dem Gedanken, dass er vielleicht verärgert über ihre Flucht reagieren könnte, zog sich ihr Magen direkt zusammen. Sie überlegte schon fast zu ihm zu gehen, um ihm zu erklären, was in ihr vorging, aber dann müsste sie ja zu ihm ins Zimmer gehen, wo sie allein sein würden … Lisa wurde heiß und kalt bei diesem Gedanken und schließlich siegte der Wunsch, das Ganze erst mal sacken zu lassen. Am liebsten hätte sie ja Jürgen um Rat gefragt, aber sie würde ihn um nichts in der Welt davon abhalten, sich um Charlie zu kümmern. Lisa schmunzelte bei dem Gedanken, wie süß Jürgen im Umgang mit Charlie war, und freute sich einfach für ihn. ‚Hm', dachte sie, ‚wenn Jürgen und Charlie und ich und Rokko … dann wäre ich ja mit Jürgen verschwägert, sozusagen, irgendwie schön! Mein Gott Lisa, was denkst du denn da?! Ein Kuss und du knallst völlig durch!' Dann zog sie sich um und legte sich ins Bett, auch wenn an Schlaf nicht wirklich zu denken war.

Die Sonne kitzelte an Charlies Nase und so wurde sie langsam wach. Das helle freundliche Licht, welches durch die Vorhänge drang, machte ihr direkt Mut und sie hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, dass sich alles zum Guten wenden würde. Dann sah sie zur Seite und erblickte Jürgen, der ganz verdreht im Sessel lag. Sie stand auf und beobachtete ihm eine Weile. Wie lieb er zu ihr gewesen war! Bei dem Gedanken, dass er die ganze Nacht bei ihr gewacht hatte, machte ihr Herz einen kleinen Sprung. So was hatte noch nie ein Mann für sie getan, es sei denn, er hatte sofort eine Gegenleistung gefordert. Ob Jürgen auch so war? Eigentlich konnte sie sich das nicht vorstellen, aber sie wäre auch nicht auf die Idee gekommen, dass Ingo ein Psychopath war. Nun ja, vielleicht konnte sie Lisa und Rokko ja ein paar Informationen entlocken. Charlie konnte sich einfach nicht dazu durchringen, Jürgen zu wecken, er sah so niedlich aus, wie er da in Embryostellung lag und so beobachtete sie ihn einfach schmunzelnd noch eine Weile. Dann schlug Jürgen von selbst die Augen auf und das Erste, was er sah, waren Charlies wunderschöne dunkle Augen.

„Hhhm, ich muss im Himmel sein, ich habe einen Engel gesehen!" Jürgen riss schlagartig die Augen auf, denn ihm wurde bewusst, dass er wach war und das diese unglaubliche Frau tatsächlich vor ihm stand und ihn jetzt leicht verwirrt, aber auch belustigt ansah. Hatte er das wirklich laut gesagt? Dann geschah, was noch nie ein Mensch zuvor gesehen hatte. Jürgen Decker wurde rot, allerdings nicht nur ein bisschen, nein er wurde regelrecht scharmviolett.

„Ähh, … mmmhh. Morgen Charlie, ich hab wohl gerade noch geträumt …"

„So so, Jürgen Decker! Das muss ja ein interessanter Traum gewesen sein. Wie sieht es aus, mein nächtlicher Retter, wollen wir die Küche überfallen? Ich hab einen mordmäßigen Hunger!", sie grinste ihn verschmitzt an und ihr Herz schmolz immer mehr dahin, bei dem Anblick von diesem peinlich berührten total morgenverknautschten Mann.

„Oh ja, das ist eine gute Idee, ich geh nur schnell mal ins Bad, dann kann es gleich losgehen", dann sprang Jürgen aus dem Sessel und verschwand in sein Badezimmer. ‚Jehuh, ich bin ihr nächtlicher Retter, ja!", dachte Jürgen und freute sich fast schon über seine Peinlichkeit.

Als die beiden in der Küche einfielen, saßen dort schon David und Rokko bei einem Kaffee zusammen. Rokko wurde immer nervöser, weil Lisa einfach nicht auftauchte. Er hoffte so sehr, dass er es nicht verbaselt hatte, aber der Kuss war doch von ihr ausgegangen und er war so wunderschön gewesen. Er versuchte sich ins Gespräch zu integrieren, um sich ein wenig abzulenken. Sie besprachen mit Charlie, dass sie zunächst noch ein paar Tage bei David bleiben würden und darauf warten wollten, dass Ingo versuchen würde Charlie zu kontaktieren, in der Hoffnung er würde einen Fehler begehen, der bei der Polizei als Beweis gelten würde. Sie vereinbarten, dass alle mindestens immer zu zweit unterwegs sein sollten und die anderen immer wussten, wo sich die Einzelnen gerade aufhielten. Dies wollten sie zumindestens solange durchführen, bis ihnen eine bessere Idee einfallen würde. Von dem eigentlichen Plan erzählten sie Charlie nichts. Als diese hörte, dass Rokko heute mit Lisa unterwegs sein sollte, um zunächst den Partyraum aufzuräumen und später noch ein wenig für die Präsentation zu arbeiten, erhob sie keine Einwände. Der Gedanke, dass Lisa und Rokko den ganzen Tag zusammen verbringen würden, gefiel ihr ausnehmend gut. Sie würde den Tag mit Jürgen und David verbringen. Zunächst wollten sie irgendetwas zusammen unternehmen, um sich abzulenken. Am Abend hatte David Max und Yvonne zu einem DVD-Abend eingeladen, sodass Charlie gut abgeschirmt sein würde, wenn die eigentliche Mission starten würde. Eigentlich war Charlie ja nicht so leicht zu hintergehen, aber die chaotischen Geschehnisse lenkten sie einfach zu sehr vom Wesentlichen ab und so hatten die anderen leichtes Spiel mit ihr.

Lisa hatte es so lang wie möglich herausgezögert hinunter zu gehen, denn sie wusste einfach nicht, wie sie Rokko gegenübertreten sollte. Wie er wohl reagieren würde? Und was sollte sie dann tun? Einerseits wollte sie ihn am liebsten sofort wieder küssen und ihn berühren, andererseits konnte sie nach ihrer Flucht ja schlecht einfach so auf ihn losstürmen und schon gar nicht unter den Blicken ihrer Freunde. Und wohin würde das führen? Sie bekam schon wieder Angst vor ihrer eigenen Courage. Lisa Plenske dachte an S … sie traute sich ja noch nicht mal das Wort zu denken, obwohl … Nun ja fürs Erste stand ja ihr Plan im Vordergrund. Das war wichtiger als alles andere und so hatte Lisa eine gute Ausrede gefunden, dieses Problem auf später zu verschieben. Da Lisa sich die ganze Zeit im Bad aufgehalten hatte, um noch nicht runtergehen zu müssen, hatte sie sich, ohne es zu merke, richtig hübsch gemacht. Sie hatte ein leichtes Make-up aufgelegt und ihre Haare so frisiert, dass sie in weichen Locken auf ihre Schultern herabfielen. Sie ging nun doch langsam in Richtung Küche und Rokko hatte die größte Mühe, nicht sein Brötchen fallen zu lassen, als er sie erblickte. Charlie wiederum hatte noch mehr Mühe, bei dem grenzdebilen Blick ihres Bruders nicht laut los zu lachen, aber sie wollte ihn ja nicht verlegen machen und so riss sie sich zusammen. Lisa und Rokko schlichen mit ihren Blicken während des ganzen Frühstücks umeinander herum, während die andern drei sich unterhielten. Sie waren mittlerweile alle beim Du angekommen und David genoss die Situation einfach nur. Er fand es plötzlich gar nicht mehr schlimm, dass er selbst ohne Partnerin hier saß. Diese Menschen waren so unkompliziert, ganz anders als die steifen Personen, mit denen er sonst so zusammen war. Hier konnte er einfach er selbst sein und musste nicht darüber nachdenken, ob sein Verhalten auch der Etikette entsprach. Schließlich wurde es Zeit, dass Rokko und Lisa aufbrachen, denn sie konnten Yvonne ja schlecht die ganze Arbeit allein überlassen. So machten sich die beiden mit gemischten Gefühlen auf den Weg. Rokko war ja eigentlich nie um Worte verlegen, aber diesmal wollte er einfach keinen Fehler machen. Er war jetzt drei Mal konkret auf Lisa zu gegangen. Zwei Mal war sie geflüchtet und ein Mal hatte David sie unterbrochen. Er hoffte, dass Lisa das Gespräch eröffnen würde, doch die saß neben ihm im Auto und bekam einfach kein Wort heraus. Sie war heilfroh, als sie in Göberitz ankamen und sie sich erstmal in die Arbeit stürzen konnte.

Sie waren schon fast fertig als Lisa sich damit abmühte, drei riesige Müllsäcke nach draußen zu schaffen. Rokko eilte ihr sofort zu Hilfe und als er ihr die Säcke abnehmen wollte, berührten sich ihre Hände. Diese Berührung brachte das Fass der Spannung zwischen den beiden zum Überlaufen. Die Müllsäcke fielen auf den Boden und Lisa sah Rokko nur an und nahm in bei der Hand. „Komm, wir müssen reden!", damit zog sie ihn in die kleine Spülküche und machte die Tür hinter ihnen zu. „Ich ... es tut mir leid, dass ich gestern einfach so abgehauen bin, aber …" Sie senkte verlegen den Blick und wusste einfach nicht, wie sie es ihm erklären sollte.

„Was aber, Lisa?", sagte Rokko sanft und hob ihr Kinn ein wenig an, damit sie ihm in die Augen sah.

„D-das, was du jetzt gerade tust und was ich dabei empfinde, … Rokko ich hab doch überhaupt keine Erfahrung mit so was … ich ... ich liebe dich, ich habe nicht geahnt, dass ich solche Gefühle haben könnte! Das mit David war eine Kleinmädchen-Schwärmerei, aber das mit Dir, Rokko das macht mir fast schon Angst." Lisa war dieses Geständnis einerseits unglaublich peinlich, aber andererseits war sie erleichter, dass es nun raus war. Sie schaute ihn fragend und unsicher an, aber dann sah sie seinen Blick, der so voller Freude und Liebe war, dass sie das Gefühl hatten, ihre Knie gäben gleich nach.

„Ist das wahr Lisa, du liebst mich? Du ahnst gar nicht, wie glücklich mich das macht!" Er versank in ihren Augen und konnte kaum atmen.

„Ja Rokko und dieses Gefühl ist so wahnsinnig, dass es mich glatt umhaut. Ich meine gestern … also der Kuss, ich weiß gar nicht was ich dazu sagen soll. Ich wollte so viel mehr davon, so viel mehr Rokko. Genau das war aber das Problem. Ich weiß doch gar nicht, wie das geht … also lach mich nicht aus, bitte, aber ich hab doch gar keine Erfahrung und da hab ich eben Angst bekommen. Ich wollte dir nicht weh tun, wirklich."

„Lisa, ich hab mit so was doch auch gar keine Erfahrung und ich lach dich bestimmt nicht aus." Lisa schaute ihn jetzt völlig verwirrt an. Rokko hatte auch noch nie? Das konnte doch gar nicht sein.

„Weißt du, es ist so, im Freibad schwimmen zu gehen macht ja auch Spaß, aber wenn man im Meer schwimmt, dann ist das eine ganz andere Erfahrung, Lisa. Da ist alles viel weiter und tiefer, einfach überwältigend. So ist auch meine Liebe zu dir, viel weiter und tiefer, als alles was ich bisher erlebt habe. Das ist auch für mich neu und es macht mich ganz wuschig. So unsicher und verwirrt war ich noch nie, aber es ist das Schönste was ich je erlebt habe. Also wenn du willst, dann lass uns dieses Abenteuer gemeinsam bestehen und wir tun nur dass, was wir auch wirklich wollen, einverstanden?"

Lisa strahlte ihn nur überglücklich an und wieder zog sie seinen Kopf zu ihrem hinunter. Ihre Lippen berührten sich und sofort vergaßen beide die Welt um sich herum. Es gab nur noch sie und das Gefühl, dass ihre Körper und Seelen zueinander gehörten. Beide bemerkten deshalb nicht, dass Yvonne den Raum betreten hatte und den beiden schmunzelnd zu sah.

„Hört mal, ich unterbreche euch beiden ja nur ungern, aber ich dachte ihr seid zum helfen hier", sagte sie gespielt streng, konnte sich aber das Lachen kaum verkneifen. Rokko drehte den Kopf unwillig zu Yvonne herum und verfluchte sie im Stillen. Doch Lisa war in diesem Moment so glücklich und bei sich selbst angekommen, dass sie Yvonne nur angrinste."Später Yvonne, wir kommen später. Du siehst doch, das wir hier was Wichtiges zu erledigen haben, also verschwinde!", damit zog sie den verdutzten Rokko wieder zu sich, um sich erneut diesem wunderbaren Gefühlsrausch hinzugeben.


	23. Chapter 23

Kapitel 23

Es war inzwischen Nachmittag geworden und Yvonne war schon lange gegangen und hatte den Schlüssel und einen Zettel mit den Worten ‚Viel Spaß noch! ' hinterlegt. Als Rokko und Lisa endlich aus der Spülküche heraus kamen, fanden sie ihn auf der Theke des Partyraumes.

„Ui, da haben wir den Rest der Arbeit wohl verpasst", kicherte Lisa.

„Sieht ganz so aus", lachte nun auch Rokko und konnte sein Glück kaum fassen. Er hätte es nie für möglich gehalten, wie leidenschaftlich, diese schüchterne Frau küssen konnte. Es waren nur harmlose Küsse, aber WOW, so was hatte er eindeutig noch nicht erlebt. Es fiel ihm schon ein wenig schwer, es unter diesen Umständen beim Küssen zu belassen, aber er würde ihr soviel Zeit lassen, wie sie brauchte. Das Geständnis ihrer Unerfahrenheit hatte ihn tief berührt und er würde ihr Vertrauen, niemals missbrauchen. Wenn sie einen Schritt weiter gingen, dann sollte es das schönste Erlebnis ihres Lebens werden. Er schaute sie verliebt an, aber dann fiel ihm ein, dass sie langsam ihren Plan starten mussten und schon zog sich sein Magen wieder zusammen. Es war wirklich verrückt, was hier gerade geschah. Einerseits war er der glücklichste Mensch der Welt, weil Lisa ihn liebte. Und er hatte in ihren Augen gesehen, dass es so war, kein Zweifel! Er hatte auch keine Angst mehr, dass sie sich vielleicht doch noch für David entscheiden könnte. Lisa hatte David immer ganz verklärt angesehen. Aber als sie ihm gerade ihre Liebe gestanden hatte, da war ihr Blick ganz klar und einfach nur voller Liebe gewesen. Andererseits hatte er eine schreckliche Angst um seine Schwester und auch um Lisa, die den Lockvogel spielen sollte. Die Idee gefiel ihm immer weniger, doch er wusste auch nicht, wie diese Katastrophe anders zu lösen sei.

„Hey Rokko, was ist los? Warum schaust du so traurig, hab ich was falsch gemacht?" Beim Anblick seines entsetzten Gesichtsausdrucks kehrte Lisas Unsicherheit sofort zurück. Hatte es ihm vielleicht doch nicht gefallen?

Er lächelte sie jetzt so warm an, dass ihr beinahe schon wieder die Knie weich wurden.

„Nein Lisa, du bist mein ganzes Glück! Es ist nur wegen Charlie, wir müssen gleich loslegen. Aber ich weiß wirklich nicht, ob ich das will. Wenn dir was passiert … das kann ich doch nicht zu lassen. Wir sollten doch besser die Polizei einschalten."

Auch Lisa wurde gleich wieder besorgt, als ihr einfiel, warum sie heute eigentlich den Tag mir Rokko verbrachte. Das hatte sie über ihren Glücksrausch beinahe vergessen und so überkam sie jetzt ein schlechtes Gewissen. Doch dann straffte sie den Rücken und diesmal hob sie Rokkos Kinn an, damit er ihr in die Augen sah.

„Nein Rokko, die Polizei braucht erst Beweise, damit sie handeln kann, da waren wir uns doch einig. Du wirst doch die ganze Zeit bei mir sein. Wir passen einfach aufeinander auf und David kommt doch auch noch. Rokko wir schaffen das! Wir können alles zusammen schaffen, spürst du das nicht auch?"

Lisa machte ihn einfach sprachlos. Wie konnte es sein, dass sie abwechselnd das schüchternste Mädchen und die taffste Frau war, die er kannte. Aber ihren Worten konnte er sich nicht entziehen, ja sie würden alles zusammen schaffen können, das spürte er tatsächlich.

„OK Lisa, dann lass es uns zusammen tun, aber du musst mir versprechen, dass du dich nicht unnötig in Gefahr begibst, sonst blase ich das Ganze sofort ab."

Lisa schaute ihn liebevoll an und legte ihre Lippen für einen kurzen Moment federleicht auf die seinen. „Versprochen", hauchte sie ihm dann zärtlich ins Ohr und nahm ihn schließlich bei der Hand. „Komm, wir werden diesen Albtraum jetzt beenden!"

Rokko schloss die Wohnungstür auf und beide machten so viele unterschiedliche Geräusche, dass klar hervorging, dass mehrere Personen, die Wohnung betreten hatten. Als die beiden in der Diele standen, fing Rokko an, den vereinbarten Text zu sprechen. Ok Charlie, du hast mich überzeugt, ich geh alleine zu dem DVD-Abend. Aber du rufst mich zwischendurch an, damit ich weiß, dass es dir gut geht. Du weißt schon, dass du die sturste Schwester auf der Welt bist, oder? Hey, grins nicht so! Na gut, dann entlasse ich dich hiermit in dein Zimmer, ich muss ja noch David anrufen und ich bin dann auch gleich weg. Also ich warte auf deinen Anruf, denk daran."

Lisa ließ nur einen zustimmenden Summton von sich, damit ihre Stimme nicht zu erkennen war, und ging dann die Treppe zu Charlies Zimmer hoch. Dort machte sie gleich den Fernseher an, sodass klar war, dass sie sich auch weiterhin in diesem Zimmer aufhalten würde. Sie stellte den Ton recht laut ein, damit Rokko sich unbemerkt zurückschleichen konnte. Rokko rief David an und erzählte ihm, dass er ohne Charlie kommen würde, weil sie darauf bestanden hätte, alleine sein zu wollen. Er sagte ihm, dass er direkt losfahren würde.

David ging nun zurück in die Küche, wo Max, Yvonne, Jürgen und Charlie gerade dabei waren eine Pizza zu backen und dabei die Küche mächtig versauten. Sie hatten der Haushälterin kurzerhand frei gegeben, um David zu beweisen, dass man seine Mahlzeiten tatsächlich auch selber zu bereiten konnte. Dieser war nun fast traurig, dass er gehen musste, denn sie hatten gerade richtig Spaß miteinander und er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal so unbeschwert gewesen war und wann er sich in dieser Villa so zu Hause gefühlt hatte wie in diesem Augenblick.

„Hey, das war gerade Rokko am Telefon. Lisa und er brauchen mich bei Kerima, es gibt da ein kleines Problem. Ich fahr mal schnell hin und bin dann hoffentlich auch bald wieder da. Fangt doch mit dem ersten Film einfach ohne mich an, ja?"

„Wenn es Probleme bei Kerima gibt, dann sollte ich vielleicht auch helfen?", fragte Charlie nun. „Ich kann doch mitkommen."

„Das ist lieb Charlie, aber es geht um rechtliche Probleme und der Anwalt ist schon unterwegs. Ich denke er hat eine Lösung parat, aber ich muss die Papiere, dann eben auch unterschreiben. So gesehen kannst du also gar nicht helfen. Aber danke für das Angebot. Ich mache mich dann mal auf den Weg, um so schneller bin ich wieder hier. Also, bis dann."

Yvonne schüttelte den Kopf. „So, sind die beiden also doch noch aus der Spülküche herausgekommen, ich dachte schon, die trennen sich nie wieder von ein ander", meinet sie grinsend. Jürgen und Charlie schauten Yvonne sofort fragend an. „Wie meinst du das, die trennen sich nicht mehr voneinander?", fragte Charlie nun ganz aufgeregt.

„Wie ihr wisst es noch gar nicht?"

„Was wissen wir nicht?", drängte jetzt auch Jürgen.

„Na, das die beiden zusammen sind, die haben sich in dem kleinen Kabuff ja förmlich gegenseitig aufgefressen. Dass unsere Lisa so leidenschaftlich sein könnte, hätte ich ja auch nie für möglich gehalten. Wenn ich da nur an die verklemmte Stöhn–Nummer denke." Yvonne grinste bei dem Gedanken, wie sie damals mit Lisa das Stöhnen geübt hatte, immer mehr.

„Sie sind zusammen" Sie sind wirklich zusammen! Hey Jürgen, da haben wir unsere Mission wohl erfüllt." Charlie freute sich unglaublich für Rokko und so viel sie Jürgen spontan um den Hals und küsste ihn auf die Wange.

Jürgen war völlig perplex, aber er genoss diese Berührung mit jeder Faser seines Körpers. So kam es, dass er Charlie einen Augenblick länger in seinen Armen hielt, als es nötig gewesen wäre. Sie schaute ihm überrascht aber sehr intensiv in die Augen und Jürgen war kurz davor das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren, als ihn Yvonnes Stimme aus seiner Trance riss und er Charlie sofort losließ.

„Na da hat Amor ja scheinbar nicht nur einmal zugeschlagen, Gott ist das süß!" Yvonne kam aus dem Grinsen gar nicht mehr heraus, als sie sah, was da zwischen den beiden passierte.

„Wieso?", fragten Jürgen und Charlie nun gleichzeitig.

„Ach nur so", erwiderte Yvonne gespielt unschuldig und zog Max, der ebenfalls über beide Ohren grinste am Arm. „Hey Max, lass uns schon mal die DVDs vorsortieren, ich glaube, die beiden bekommen das mit der Pizza auch alleine hin."

Als Max und Yvonne den Raum verlassen hatten, wandte sich Charlie fragend an Jürgen: „Weißt du wie sie das meint?"

„Ja weißt du … vielleicht hat sie ja gesehen, dass … also dass …", druckste Jürgen herum.

„Das was?"

„Charlie ich mag dich, ich mag dich sogar sehr, also eigentlich noch sehr viel mehr als das", Jürgen blickte sie nervös, aber trotzdem irgendwie bestimmt und vor allem liebevoll an. „Naja, Yvonne kennt mich halt gut."

‚Oh mein Gott', dachte sie, ‚das ist mit Abstand nie süßeste Liebeserklärung, die ich je bekommen habe. Warum macht mich das jetzt nur so wuschig?'

„Jürgen das ist total süß von dir und ich freu mich auch darüber, aber …"

„Ich versteh schon", sagte Jürgen jetzt traurig.

„Nein, das tust du nicht. Ich meine, ich mag dich auch Jürgen, … sehr … es ist nur, nach allem, was passiert ist, ich kann mich nicht mehr unbedingt auf mein Gefühl verlassen, verstehst du? Die Sache mit Ingo, das muss ich erstmal abschließen. Und bevor ich jemanden wieder vertrauen kann, also so … du weißt schon, da muss ich ihn erst wirklich kennen. Ich lasse mich nie wieder überstürzt auf so etwas ein, kannst du das verstehen?"

Jürgen strahlte sie erst an wurde dann aber wieder ernst. „Ja Charlie, das kann ich verstehen und ich glaube das ist genau der richtige Weg für dich. Aber wenn du mir die Chance gibst, dass wir uns richtig kennenlernen, dann bin ich definitiv der glücklichste Mann auf der Welt!" Damit strahlte er sie wieder so warm an, dass Charlie tief in sich wusste, dass dieser Kampf bereits entschieden war.

„Nein Jürgen Decker, der Titel „glücklichster Mann der Welt", geht heute schon an meinen Bruder. Aber ich gebe auch dem zweit glücklichsten Mann der Welt, gerne die Chance mich kennenzulernen. Erste Lektion: Ich bin manchmal ein Biest!" Mit diesen Worten nahm sie eine Hand voll Mehl und warf sie nach Jürgen, worauf eine wilde Lebensmittelschlacht zwischen den beiden ausbrach. Für Charlie war dieses Spiel wie ein kleiner Urlaub von ihren Ängsten und so genoss sie es in vollen Zügen.

David war inzwischen angekommen. Er hatte sein Auto einige Straßen entfernt geparkt und war den Rest des Weges zu Fuß gegangen. Er hatte sich wie versprochen im Vorgarten versteckt und wartete nun darauf, dass Ingo auftauchen würde. Er ging den Plan noch einmal im Kopf durch. Wenn alles geklappt hätte, würde Ingo glauben, Charlie sei alleine und diese Gelegenheit konnte er sich eigentlich nicht entgehen lassen. Wenn er auftauchte, würde David ihm unauffällig ins Haus folgen, wenn er eingebrochen war und ihn von hinten überraschen. Rokko, der ebenfalls drinnen auf ihn lauerte, würde ihm zu Hilfe eilen und Lisa konnte unterdessen die Polizei verständigen. Eigentlich war der Plan wasserdicht, er müsste nur noch gelingen, dann wäre der Spuk bald vorbei.

Ingo hatte das Haus schon 10 Minuten vor Davids eintreffen beobachtet. Er wollte sicher gehen, das sein Engel sich wirklich dafür entschieden hatte alleine auf ihn zu warten oder sehen, ob das Ganze vielleicht doch eine Falle war. Dann hatte er beobachtet, wie David sich im Garten positionierte. ‚Tja, ihr Idioten, da müsst ihr schon früher aufstehen', dachte er voller Zorn. Er würde diesem kleinen Miststück schon zeigen, wer hier der Großmeister im Denken war. Mit diesem dämlichen Plan konnten sie vielleicht einen Kleinkriminellen, im Zaum halten, aber doch nicht ihn. Ingo war sich sicher, wenn Charlie erst mal erkannte, wie genial er eigentlich war, dann würde sie ihn auch für ewig lieben und ganz alleine mit ihm leben, weit weg von all diesen Idioten. Diese Chance wollte er ihr noch zugestehen und so würde er ihr jetzt beweisen, was für ein Genie er war. Er schlich sich hinter dem Haus an und näherte sich David immer mehr. Dieser war so konzentriert auf seine Beobachtungen, dass er den drohenden Schatten, der hinter ihm immer größer wurde, gar nicht bemerkte. Erst als er unmittelbar hinter sich ein Stückchen Holz knacken hörte, drehte er sich um. Er sah genau in die Mündung der Pistole, die Ingo ihm jetzt exakt vor den Kopf hielt.

„Na Inspektor Seidel, das hast du wohl versaut, wie?", Ingo lachte dreckig auf und schlug David die Waffe mit voller Wucht vor die Schläfe. Sofort quoll eine Menge Blut aus der Wunde und David sackte bewusstlos zu Boden.


	24. Chapter 24

Kapitel 24

Ingo schleifte David zur Haustür und rüttelte ihn solange, bis er wieder zu Bewusstsein kam.

„Hey du Weichei, werd wach, sonst geb ich dir ´nen echten Grund zum Schlafen", zischte er David zu. „Wir gehen jetzt da rein. Sag mir, wer da noch alles Drin ist und wenn dir dein armseliges Leben was wert ist, dann lüg mich nicht an, ist das klar?"

David nickte entsetzt, aber er wusst, dass er mitspielen musste, wenn er nicht eine Kugel zwischen seinen Augen riskieren wollte. „Rokko und Lisa sind da drin und die Polizei wird auch bald hier sein", versuchte David ihn einzuschüchtern.

Ingo holte aus und schlug ihm die Waffe erneut gegen den Kopf, diesmal allerdings nicht ganz so stark, denn er wollte, dass er diesmal bei Bewusstsein blieb. David stöhnte bei dem erneuten Schmerz auf und die Wunde begann noch heftiger zu bluten.

„Das kommt davon, wenn du versuchst, zu bluffen und dann auch noch so miserabel. Die Polizei nützt euch doch erst wenn ihr Beweise gegen mich habt, vorher kommen die feigen Herren doch eh nicht her. Also, da ist nur diese Brillenschlange und Charlies bekloppter Bruder, richtig?"

„Ja", David nickte mühsam und hoffte inständig, dass Lisa und Rokko mitbekamen, was hier los war und nun wirklich endlich die Polizei holten. Doch der Fernseher in Charlies Zimmer war immer noch so laut, dass die beiden nichts von dem Drama mitbekamen.

„Gut, wir gehen jetzt also da rein und dann rufst du die kleinen Scheißer, ist das klar?"

Wieder nickte David und sah zu, wie Ingo die Haustür in wenigen Sekunden mit einem Spezialwerkzeug öffnete. Sie traten in die Diele.

„Los, mach schon", fauchte Ingo und hielt ihm die Waffe wieder direkt an die Schläfe.

„Lisa! Rokko! Kommt bitte runter, es ist wichtig!" Das widersprach völlig dem Plan und so verhielten sich die beiden zunächst ruhig, so als ob sie nicht gehört hätten. Ingo wurde es zu bunt und so rief er: „Hey euer Freund hat gesagt ihr sollt runter kommen und wenn ihr nicht wollt, dass ich ihm in ca. 10 Sekunden eine Kugel in den Kopf ballere, dann bewegt eure Hintern hier runter!" Lisa zuckte bei diesen Worten zusammen, überlegte aber nicht mehr lange und stand auf, um hinunterzugehen. Rokko sprang ebenfalls auf und nahm Lisa bei der Hand. Er ging vor ihr die Treppe hinunter und zog sie schützend hinter sich.

„Ah zwei Turteltäubchen, wie sieht es aus wollt ihr zusammenbleiben oder lieber sterben?" Ingo genoss die Angst, die er in Lisas Augen sah, es gab ihm das Gefühl von Stärke. „Ja kleine Lady zittere nur, das ist gut. Aber ich bin ein netter Kerl und deshalb schlage ich euch einen Deal vor. Hey du", er sprach nun Rokko an, „Keinen Schritt weiter. Nimm die Hände hoch und geh einen Schritt von deiner Süßen weg. Ja so ist gut. Also hört ihr mir auch gut zu?" Alle drei nickten und wagten sich, im Hinblick auf die auf David gerichtete Schusswaffe, nicht auch nur eine überflüssige Bewegung zu machen.

„Gut, also hier mein Vorschlag zu Güte. Das Weichei überbringt meiner Liebsten eine Nachricht und ihr zwei Turteltauben bleibt hier bei mir, als meine Gewährleistung sozusagen. Wenn Charlie bis morgen Mittag 12 Uhr bei mir ist und endlich eingesehen hat, dass sie nur glücklich wird, wenn sie ihr Leben mit mir verbringt, dann lasse ich euch unversehrt frei. Wenn nicht erschieße ich erst die Brillenschlange und um 13 Uhr dann den Bruder. Sie soll ein Fahrzeug mitbringen, damit wir uns absetzen können und ich muss ja wohl nicht erwähnen, dass ich gleich schieße, wenn ihr ein krummes Ding versucht. Wie siehts aus Weichei, schaffst du dass oder brichst du erst in Tränen aus?"

„Nein kein Problem, ich fahre gleich zu Charlie und sie wird bis 12 Uhr hier sein und ein Auto bringt sie auch mit."

„Hey du bist ja doch nicht so dumm. Na gut, dann lauf los, aber denk an das Leben deiner Freunde!" Er ließ David zur Tür raus und die anderen beiden mussten ihm in den Keller folgen.

„So ihr lieben, das wird euer Nachtquartier. Setzt euch da vorne an die Heizung, mit dem Rücken zueinander. Ja so ist brav!" Er legte ihnen Handschellen an, wobei er jeweils eine Hand an den Heizkörper kettete und die verbleibenden Hände von Rokko und Lisa hinter ihren Rücken zusammen schloss. Dann machte er das Licht aus. „Gute Nacht ihr Hübschen und denkt daran, ich will keinen Mucks hören, sonst muss einer von euch sterben. Also träumt was Schönes! Bis nachher."

„Oh, Charlie Kowalski, du bist wirklich ein Biest!" Jürgen zog sich ein Stück Paprika aus seinem mehlbestäubtem Haar und nahm bei der Gelegenheit auch noch dem Zwiebelring von seiner Schulter. Charlie hatte sich kichernd hinter dem großen Herd, der in der Mitte des Raumes stand, verbarrikadiert. „Jaaaa, und ich ziele vor allem viel besser als du!"

„Warte, bis ich dich kriege!" er lief auf sie zu und jagte sie ein paar Mal um den Herd, dann schlug er geschickt einige Haken, bis er sie schließlich gefangen hatte. „So, jetzt gibt's Rache!" Er steckte ihr das Gemüse, welches er eben noch von sich abgepflückt hatte, in den Ausschnitt ihres T-Shirts und grinste sie schadenfroh an, als sie aufschrie. Was er nicht sah, war, dass Charlie ihre Hand unterdessen in die passierten Tomaten gesteckt hatte und ihm nun damit durchs Gesicht fuhr. Sein Lachen verstummte sofort, aber seine Augen funkelten immer noch belustigt. „Du bist nicht nur ein Biest, du bist ja auch eine Hexe." Er zog sie noch näher an sich heran und hielt ihre Hände fest, um sie von weiteren Schandtaten abhalten zu können. Die plötzlich entstandene Nähe verfehlte ihre Wirkung nicht und so fiel seine Rache wesentlich zärtlicher aus, als er es eigentlich geplant hatte. Er wischte sich die Soße mit den Fingern aus dem Gesicht und malte ihr dann behutsam ein Herz aus Tomatenpüree auf die Stirn. Charlie hielt elektrisiert den Atem an und schaute ihm tief in die Augen. In diesem Moment hatte sie völlig vergessen, was sie vor wenigen Minuten noch zu dem Thema „nicht's überstützen und sich erst einmal kennen lernen", gesagt hatte. Die Wärme, die sein Körper abstrahlte, wirkte unfassbar anziehend auf sie und so wenig sie es wollte, sie spürte, wie sehr sie diesem Mann vertraute. Sie wollte sich gar nicht mehr wehren, einfach schwach sein, nur für einen Moment, ohne an die Konsequenzen zu denken. Jürgen strich ihr nun mit dem Finger zärtlich ihre Lippen nach und ließ ihn schließlich in der Mitte verweilen. Wie gerne hätte er ihr alle Spuren des Kampfes aus dem Gesicht geküsst! Aber er hielt sie nur noch wenige Sekunden so im Arm und ließ sie schließlich los. „Charlie, sei bitte nicht sauer, ich bin wirklich froh, dich einfach nur kennenlernen zu dürfen. Ich wollte dir nicht ungewollt zu Nahe kommen, es war nur … Ich werd dich zu nichts drängen, das verspreche ich dir." Er schaute sie besorgt an und hoffte nicht zu weit gegangen zu sein. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war so seltsam, dass er ihn gar nicht zu deuten wusste.

„Ich bin nicht sauer Jürgen, ich war ja genauso an unserer kleinen Kabbelei unter Freunden beteiligt." Charlie war ganz verwirrt und versuchte einfach das Ganze zu überspielen und ihn nicht zu sehr in ihre Karten schauen zu lassen, jedenfalls noch nicht. Sie wollte ihn selbst so gerne Küssen und verfluchte ihn einerseits für seinen Anstand, ihre Gefühle zu respektieren. Andererseits zeigte es deutlich, dass sie ihm wirklich etwas bedeutete und das fühlte sich wunderschön an. Dummerweise verliebte sie sich genau durch dieses Verhalten noch mehr in ihn und ihre Sehnsucht nach dem Kuss wuchs noch einmal. Da war sie dann wieder an dem Punkt ihn zu verfluchen, ein verdammter Teufelskreislauf! Jürgen schluckte schwer und fragte sich, wie er ihre Worte wohl beurteilen sollte. ‚Eine Kabbelei unter Freunden' … ‚Freunde', sollte ihn das freuen oder eher traurig machen? Er wusste es nicht und so versuchte er die Situation zu retten, indem er einfach mit dem Aufräumen begann. Auch Charlie war dankbar einfach etwas tun zu können und so war die Küche in kürzester Zeit wieder blitzblank und die Pizza im Ofen. Dann gesellten sie sich zu Max und Yvonne und waren froh, dass der Film ihnen Ablenkung verschaffte.

Plötzlich hörten sie David, der lautstark in die Empfangshalle gekommen war und nun in der Tür erschien. Yvonne schrie auf. „Mein Gott David! Was ist denn mit dir passiert?!" Als Charlie ihn erblickte erstarrte sie sofort und bekam kein Wort heraus, aber sie wusste sofort, dass Davids Verletzungen von Ingo stammen mussten.

„Ingo! Er hat Lisa und Rokko in seiner Gewalt! Es ist alles schief gegangen. Ich habe es vermasselt, es tut mir so leid." Seine Stimme brach und er musste sich hinsetzten, weil er das Gefühl hatte, seine Beine würden jeden Moment nachgeben. Max überlegte nicht lange und besorgte erstmal Verbandszeug und etwas zu trinken für David.


	25. Chapter 25

Kapitel 25

David begann zu erzählen, was vorgefallen war, während Yvonne vorsichtig seine Wunde versorgte. Jürgen löcherte ihn mit immer neuen Fragen und es dauerte eine Weile, bis auch Max und Yvonne im Bilde waren, was überhaupt passiert war. Die Einzige, die die ganze Zeit über geschwiegen hatte und einfach nur entsetzt schaute, war Charlie. Erst als David seinen Bericht endgültig beendet hatte und die Frage im Raum stand, was nun eigentlich zu tun sei, meldete sie sich zu Wort: „Ok, ihr habt es geschafft! Jetzt bin ich bereit die Polizei einzuschalten. Ich hoffe, ihr seid stolz auf euch!" Sie hatte sehr leise gesprochen, aber gerade das machte ihre unermessliche Wut, die hinter ihren Worten stand, besonders gut spürbar. Die vier schauten sie verwundert an."Charlie, wie meinst du das? David hat sich doch nicht absichtlich überwältigen lassen." Jürgen verstand ihre offensichtliche Wut einfach nicht, er hätte eher erwartet, dass sie aus Sorge um ihren Bruder verzweifelt sein würde.

„Ach so?! Ich nehme an, ihr konntet alle nichts dafür, dass ihr mich hintergangen habt, dass ihr hinter meinem Rücken Sachen plant, die uns in Gefahr bringen."Charlie begann jetzt richtig, sich in Rage zu reden. „Klasse Jürgen, wirklich Klasse! Ich habe wider besseres Wissen angefangen, dir zu vertrauen. Ich hätte wissen sollen, dass sobald ich einem Mann auch nur ansatzweise sympathisch finde, ich besser die Finger von ihm lassen sollte."

„Charlie, was soll das? Wir haben auf dich gehört und die Polizei aus dem Spiel gelassen. Aber irgendwas mussten wir doch unternehmen. Gut, wir haben dich noch nicht eingeweiht, aber wir wollten dich doch nur schützen, das musst du doch verstehen!"

„Ach, das muss ich verstehen? Was muss ich denn verstehen, Jürgen? Das du dich gerne, als mein Retter aufspielen möchtest? Der große Held, der das arme, dumme, schwache Mädchen, vor dem Drachen rettet und dem ich dann auf ewig dankbar sein muss? Ich werd dir jetzt mal was sagen: Ich habe vielleicht Schwäche gezeigt, als ich mich bei dir ausgeweint habe. Das war sicherlich ein Fehler, aber ich bin kein schwacher Mensch. Ich kann sehr wohl alleine entscheiden, was gut für mich ist. Ich habe die Nase voll von Typen, die mir erzählen wollen, was gut für mich ist und was ich tun soll. Das mach ich nicht mehr mit Jürgen. Nicht bei Ingo, nicht bei dir und auch nicht bei meinem Bruder, von dem ich bisher geglaubt habe, er sei der einzige Mann auf der Welt, dem ich 100 vertrauen kann. Er ist mir nicht egal, deswegen bin ich jetzt bereit die Polizei einzuschalten, denn alle anderen Wege, die vielleicht sicherer gewesen wären, sind ja jetzt verbaut. Aber ich werde keinem von euch mehr vertauen können! Wenn das hier überstanden ist, seid ihr mich los. Ich brauche keine sogenannten Freunde und Geschwister, die mich nicht ernst nehmen oder mich für zu schwach halten, um eigene Entscheidungen zu treffen! Ich habe gedacht hier gilt einer für alle und alle für einen, aber das war wohl ein Irrtum!"

Jürgen schluckte schwer und konnte kaum glauben, was er da hörte. Schließlich spürte er die Wut nun auch in sich hochsteigen. „So Charlie, jetzt hörst du mir erst mal zu! Ich glaube wirklich, du siehst hier einiges ganz schön verdreht. Gut, wir haben dir nicht die Wahrheit gesagt und dich so gesehen hintergangen, aber vielleicht versetzt du dich auch mal fünf Minuten in unsere Lage, in unsere Ängste und Befürchtungen, bevor du hier so selbstgerechte Sprüche klopfst. Was deinen Bruder angeht, so gibt es wohl niemanden, dem du wichtiger bist. Er würde alles für dich tun und das weißt du. Er leidet wie ein Tier unter dieser Situation und er riskiert lieber, dass du sauer auf ihn bist, als dass dir etwas passieren würde. Im Übrigen bin ich davon überzeugt, dass du genauso gehandelt hättest, wenn es andersherum gewesen wäre. Oder warum hast du ihm verheimlicht, dass Ingo dir gedroht hat, ihn umzubringen? Doch nur um ihn zu schützen. Ja ich weiß, dass hast du mir im Vertrauen erzählt, aber wenn du schon beklagst, dass die Wahrheit verschwiegen wird, dann gilt das wohl in beide Richtungen. Und wie du mit mir versucht hast, ihn mit Lisa zu verkuppeln, warst du da so ehrlich? Also erzähl mir nicht, dass Rokkos Verhalten so ein Vertrauensbruch ist, dass du ihm nicht mehr vertraust. Ihr würdet alles füreinander tun und auch wenn dabei mal ein Fehler passiert, dann ist das wohl kaum ein Grund gleich alles wegzuschmeißen. Jeder andere würde sich nach so einer guten Geschwisterbeziehung die Finger lecken. Und was mich angeht, da kann ich dir nur sagen, dass du nicht unbedingt von deinen alten Erfahrungen auf mich schließen kannst. Ok du bist sauer, weil ich gelogen habe, aber ich habe es nicht aus den Gründen getan, die du mir vorhältst. Ich halte dich nicht für arm und schwach. Im Gegenteil, ich habe bisher kaum so eine starke Frau wie dich kennen gelernt. Du weißt genau, was du willst und auch wenn du wegen diesem Psycho vor Angst zitterst, lässt du dich keinen Millimeter von deinem Weg abbringen, andere wären da schon lange zusammen gebrochen. Außerdem habe ich gesehen, dass du ein Mensch mit Herz bist und dazu noch was im Kopf hast. Das ist der Grund, warum ich dich so mag und dich beschützen möchte und nicht weil ich dich bevormunden will oder mich dann männlicher fühle. So'n Quatsch aber auch! So nun kannst du weiter sauer sein oder nicht, aber ich denke wir sind uns einig, dass wir jetzt die Polizei einschalten sollten."

Jürgen atmete tief durch und versuchte sich nach diesem Ausbruch, erstmal wieder zu beruhigen. Er blitzte sie immer noch zornig und herausfordernd an. So sehr er in Charlie verliebt war, sie war zu weit gegangen und außerdem drängte die Zeit. Er gestattete sich nicht darüber nachzudenken, dass er sie nun vielleicht nicht mehr kennenlernen dürfte, auch wenn ihn das unendlich traurig machte. Doch er wusste genau, dass Lisa und Rokko jetzt oberste Priorität hatten und er wollte sich auch nicht mehr für eine Frau verbiegen, denn was ihm das einbrachte, hatte er bei Sabrina gesehen.

Charlie blitzte ihn ebenfalls grimmig an und sie fand Jürgen in diesem Moment unmöglich. Wie konnte er es wagen sie so herunterzuputzen? Ausgerechnet er sprach von Selbstgerechtigkeit, pah! In einem Punkt hatte er allerdings nicht so ganz unrecht. Rokko! Sie spürte langsam die Panik in sich hochkriechen, dass ihm ernsthaft etwas passieren könnte und sie wusste genau, dass sie ihm niemals dauerhaft böse sein konnte. Deshalb vertagte sie eine passende Antwort und beließ es dabei, Jürgen sauer anzuschauen. Dann wandte sie sich an David: „Also gut, dann sollten wir jetzt die Polizei informieren, uns läuft sonst wohl die Zeit davon." David war bei diesen Worten regelrecht aufgeschreckt. Er, Yvonne und Max hatten sich bei dem Streit dezent zurückgehalten, denn die Spannung war so greifbar gewesen, dass alle Angst hatten, das Pulverfass mit jeder weiteren Reaktion zum Explodieren zu bringen. Er nickte schließlich und ging zum Telefon, froh endlich etwas tun zu können. Sein schlechtes Gewissen quälte ihn sehr. Was, wenn Lisa und Rokko etwas passieren würde, nur weil er so unvorsichtig gewesen war? Er wünschte sich die Zeit noch einmal zurückdrehen zu können, beschloss dann aber, wenigstens keine weiteren Fehler zu machen und rief entschlossen, die Polizei an.

Eine gute halbe Stund später trafen Kriminalhauptkommissarin Anna Meerbach und ihr Kollege Achim Fiedler in der Villa Seidel ein. David öffnete die Tür und begrüßte die beiden. Anna Meerbach betrachtete ihn genau, um sich ein Bild zu machen. ‚Er sieht gut aus und genauso teuer wie seine Villa', dachte sie leicht abfällig und kam sich vor, als sei sie in einer Folge einer Krimiserie gelandet. Sie traten ein und schauten sich in der Villa um. ‚Wie in einem Hochglanzmagazin', schoss es Anna durch den Kopf bevor sie sich versuchte auf das Wesentliche zu konzentrieren. Die Wunde an Davids Kopf schien so gar nicht zu dem durchgestylten Sonnyboy zu passen und sie wunderte sich über die bunt gemischte Truppe, die da zusammen auf dem Sofa saß. Eigentlich passten diese Personen nun gar nicht zusammen und so wurde ihre Neugierde sofort geweckt. Sie ließ sich alles bis ins kleinste Detail erklären und ihr Kollege machte sich immer wieder Notizen. David hatte Mühe sich zu konzentrieren. Diese Frau faszinierte ihn irgendwie. Sie war keine Schönheit im klassischen Sinne. Ihre langen roten, etwas wilden Haare, hatte sie streng zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden und ihre grünen katzenhaften Augen lagen etwas zu dicht zusammen, doch er hatte das Gefühl, ein Blick aus diesen Augen könnte ihn völlig durchleuchteten. Sie war recht groß und für eine Frau sehr muskulös. Sie trug eine Jeans und ein einfaches Sweatshirt über dem sie vorhin eine Lederjacke getragen hatte. Sie entsprach in ihrer etwas burschikosen Art, so gar nicht seiner Vorstellung von einer begehrenswerten Frau und trotzdem konnte er den Blick nicht von ihr lassen. Allein die Art, wie sie sich bewegte und sprach, fesselte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Als sie ihre Ausführungen beendet hatten und alle weiteren Fragen beantwortet waren, schaute Anna Meerbach genervt von soviel Unvernunft in die Runde. „Und wer von ihnen hatte nun die Idee zu diesem glorreichen Plan?", fragte sie und konnte einen sarkastischen Unterton nicht verhindern.

„Es war meine Idee", sagte David und blickte ihr geradewegs in die Augen, fest entschlossen für sein Verhalten gerade zu stehen.

„Aber wir haben es alle zusammen geplant", beeilte sich nun Jürgen zu sagen, um David nicht alleine als Depp dastehen zu lassen.

„So, so, der reiche Herr Seidel, bekannt aus Funk und Fernsehn spielt James Bond und scharrt mehrere Moneypennys um sich." Anna wusste, dass ihr Verhalten gerade alles andere als professionell war, aber sie konnte einfach nicht aus ihrer Haut heraus. Wie oft hatte sie das schon erlebt? Typen, die aus reichen Elternhäusern stammten und in Kriminalfälle verwickelt wurden. Es war immer das Gleiche. Sie glaubten, sie könnten in Wild-West-Manier den Fall mal ebenso lösen und sich dann in der Presse als Helden feiern lassen. Doch ging das in der Regel schief und dann durften sie und ihre Kollegen die Suppe auslöffeln. Sie hatte einfach keine Lust mehr diplomatisch zu sein. „Also, wenn sie wollen, dass ihren Freunden nichts passiert, dann werden sie sich strikt an meine und Herrn Fiedlers Anweisungen halten. Ich dulde keine Alleingänge mehr, haben wir uns verstanden?" Sie sah in die Runde und erntete ein betretendes Nicken von allen. Fürs Erste war sie damit zu frieden, auch wenn sie sie in Davids Augen eine gewisse Kampflust entdeckte die ihr gar nicht gefiel. Dieser war jetzt absolut gebannt von dieser Frau, wollte sich aber auch nicht als dummer Junge präsentieren und so überlegte er, wie er beweisen könnte, dass mehr in ihm steckt. Sie würde schon noch merken, dass er nicht nur reich und verwöhnt war. Frau Meerbach zog sich ins Arbeitszimmer zurück, und loggte sich in die Datenbank ihrer Abteilung ein, um noch einige Informationen, über diesen Ingo von Behren zu recherchieren. Ihr Kollege fuhr derweilen in Rokkos Wohnung, um dort mit einem fünfköpfigen Team der Spurensicherung, nach weiteren Hinweisen zu forschen. Für die vier im Wohnzimmer bedeutete das, ein quälendes Warten und die Nervosität stieg spürbar an.


	26. Chapter 26

Kapitel 26

Davids Gedanken drehten sich pausenlos um Anna Meerbach. Er konnte es gar nicht verhindern, denn er hatte noch nie so einen ungewöhnlichen Menschen kennen gelernt. Seine Wahrnehmung von ihr befand sich irgendwo, zwischen Faszination und Abscheu. Wie sie ihn veralbert hatte! James Bond, pah! Er war doch kein dummer Junge, der auf dem Schulhof Räuber und Gendarm spielte! Es ging ihm doch auch gar nicht darum, sich selbst zu beweihräuchern. Vielleicht wäre es ihm vor Kurzem noch wichtig gewesen, sich der Welt als Held zu präsentieren, aber durch Lisa hatte er inzwischen Einiges begriffen und es war ihm wichtig das auch deutlich zu machen. Dennoch, ihre unverblümte Art ihre Meinung kundzutun, ohne auch nur den Anschein von Diplomatie zu wecken, gefiel ihm irgendwie. Die Frage war nur, ob ihr dies dabei helfen würde, ihr Arbeit professionell zu machen. Er wusste nicht warum, aber er war sich trotzdem sicher, das Lisa und Rokko bei ihr in guten Händen waren, er spürte einfach, dass sie die richtige für diese Aufgabe war. Diese Gewissheit erleichterte ihn ungemein, denn er machte sich mittlerweile große Vorwürfe, weil er sich, von Ingo so leicht hatte austricksen lassen. David fürchtete aber auch, dass er mit Anna bis dahin, noch einige Auseinandersetzungen haben würde, wobei ihn die Aussicht, sie dann auch besser kennen zu lernen, schon sehr reizte. Diese Frau hatte Feuer und das forderte ihn massiv heraus. Auch ihr Aussehen machte ihn völlig kirre. Ihre katzenhaften grünen Augen zogen ihn in seinen Bann. Sie hypnotisierten ihn beinahe und auch wenn Anna nicht seinem Schönheitsideal entsprach, so war er doch begeistert von ihrer unverfälscht lebendigen Ausstrahlung. Er beschloss schließlich, ihr einen Kaffee zu bringen und ihr dabei gleich ein wenig auf den Zahn zu fühlen.

„Hallo, ich dachte sie könnten vielleicht ein wenig Koffein vertragen, wenn sie schon eine Nachtschicht einlegen müssen."

Anna sah auf und fand David sofort wieder schrecklich unsympathisch. Eigentlich konnte er gar nichts dafür, aber die Kinder reicher Eltern waren für sie, wie ein rotes Tuch. Zu oft hatte sie erlebt, wie unerträglich snobistisch ihre ganze Gedankenwelt war. So schaute sie ihn jetzt recht angriffslustig an.

„Danke, aber ich trinke grundsätzlich keinen Kaffee."

„Sie wissen schon, dass sie damit mein Bild von Kriminalbeamten zerstören?" David grinste sie an und empfand ihre zickige Antwort eigentlich eher anziehend.

„Herr Seidel, wenn sie sich mehr für den Menschen an sich interessieren würden, dann hätten sie mich nach meinem Getränkewunsch gefragt. Da sie sich aber offensichtlich lieber an Klischees halten, dürfte ihnen so manches Detail entgehen. Das dürfte wiederum der Grund sein, warum ich diese Nachtschicht überhaupt machen muss."

Bei jedem anderen wäre David über eine solche Reaktion, vermutlich tödlich beleidigt gewesen, aber ihre Direktheit verblüffte ihn jedes Mal auf's Neue und er fand es sogar erfrischend, dass man ihn als großen Erben des Modegiganten Kerima ausnahmsweise mal nicht anhimmelte oder sich bei ihm einschmeichelte, um einen Vorteil daraus zu ziehen.

„So, ihre Feindseligkeit hat aber nicht zufällig etwas mit Klischees ihrerseits zu tun? Nein, lassen sie mich raten, das basiert alles auf Fakten, nicht wahr?"

„So ist es, Herr Seidel." Sie blitzte ihn an und fand ihre Meinung über überhebliche Schnösel ein weiteres Mal bestätigt.

„Gut Frau Meerbach, was würden sie denn gerne trinken?", fragte er übertrieben freundlich.

„Ein Pfefferminztee wäre nett", gab sie im gleichen Tonfall zurück, doch musste sie sich extrem beherrschen, um nicht zu zeigen, wie sehr seine Art sie zu Weißglut trieb. ‚Warum regt mich dieser Schaumschläger nur so maßlos auf, ich bin doch sonst nicht so schnell aus der Ruhe zu bringen?', dachte sie und versuchte sich wieder auf ihre Ermittlungen zu konzentrieren.

„Er kommt sofort!" David ging zurück in die Küche, um den gewünschten Tee aufzugießen. Er verstand sich gerade selbst nicht, aber ihm gefiel dieser Schlagabtausch. Er wollte unbedingt herausfinden, warum sie so abweisend war und wie er es schaffen könnte, dass sie begriff, dass er mehr hinter seiner Fassade verbarg. Trotzdem wurde er nun wieder sehr ernst. Er machte sich immer größere Sorgen, um Lisa und Rokko, denn die Zeit lief ihnen langsam davon und in Rokkos Wohnung, hatte die Spurensicherung, bis auf die perfekt angebrachte Wanze keinerlei Hinweise gefunden. Er würde deshalb vorerst auf weitere Provokationen verzichten und Anna nicht weiter bei ihrer Arbeit stören.

Lisa und Rokko hatten sich soweit die Handschellen es zuließen zueinander gedreht und sich aneinandergekuschelt. Nachdem Ingo die Tür zugeschlagen hatte, konnte Lisa ihre Tränen nicht mehr unterdrücken. Sie hatte schreckliche Angst. Sie fürchtete sich vor Ratten, die im Keller sein könnten, davor, dass Ingo zurückkam, dass er ihr etwas antun könnte, aber ihre schlimmste Angst war, dass er Rokko erschießen würde. Sie hatte erst vor wenigen Stunden begriffen, wie sehr sie diesen Mann liebte, aber schon jetzt konnte sie sich nicht mehr vorstellen, ohne ihn zu leben. Da Rokko seine Hände ja nicht benutzen konnte, küsste er ihre Tränen immer wieder weg und legte tröstend seine Wange an ihre. Er sprach leise und beruhigend auf sie ein und versicherte ihr immer wieder, dass alles gut werden würde, bis sie sich schließlich aufhörte, zu weinen.

„Rokko?"

„Ja, mein Herz?"

„Du musst mir versprechen, dass dir nichts passiert! Bitte versprich es mir!"

Rokko schluckte, er war überwältigt von ihrer Sorge um ihn. Er konnte kaum glauben, wie schnell sich ihre Liebe zu ihm entwickelt hatte, aber sie war zweifellos Realität. Sie liebte ihn genauso tief, wie er sie liebte und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben begann er wirklich, an das Schicksal zu glauben. Er wusste zwar nicht, wie er sein Versprechen einlösen konnte, aber er war sich plötzlich ganz sicher, dass er es tun würde.

„Ja, ich verspreche es dir Lisa, aber du musst mir auch versprechen, dass dir nichts passiert, sonst kann es nicht funktionieren!"

Sie nickte nur und kuschelte sich noch näher an ihn. Dann fing Rokko an, ihr einige Anekdoten aus seinem Leben zu erzählen, einfach um sie aufzuheitern und sich selbst abzulenken. So seltsam das in dieser Situation auch war, es brachte sie auf andere Gedanken und plötzlich verschwand der dunkele Keller und die Bedrohung um sie herum. Sie erzählten sich gegenseitig, was in ihrem Leben von Bedeutung war. Es waren viele lustige, aber auch traurige und prägende Erinnerungen, die sie austauschten und durch das gegenseitige Vertrauen, welches sie sich hierbei schenkten, wuchs ihre Liebe weiter und gab ihnen die Kraft füreinander stark zu sein. Irgendwann schliefen sie gemeinsam und trotz der schrecklichen Situation glücklich ein. Ingo hingegen schlief nicht. Er lötete die letzten Kabel an einem kleinen schwarzen Kasten zusammen und grinste teuflisch vor sich hin.


	27. Chapter 27

Kapitel 27

Charlie hatte sich auf ihr Zimmer zurückgezogen, sie wollte einfach nur alleine sein und unbeobachtet weinen. Ihr Kopfkino lief auf Hochtouren und eine Fantasie war schrecklicher als die nächste. Was wenn Ingo Ihren Bruder töten würde, wenn er nicht bis morgen Mittag warten würde? Ob er ihn bis dahin gut behandelte, oder ihm Schreckliches zufügen würde? Was war mit Lisa? Was wenn er sich an ihr vergehen würde? Sie hielt ihre eigenen Gedanken kaum noch aus und versuchte die Bilder aus ihrem Kopf zu verbannen. Jürgen hatte sie durchschaut. Sie könnte es Rokko niemals ernsthaft übel nehmen, dass er ihr nicht die Wahrheit gesagt hatte. Sie würde es ganz genauso machen, wenn sie jetzt eine Möglichkeit hätte, ihn aus Ingos Händen zu befreien. Nein, es war genauso ihre Schuld, vielleicht hätte sie sich doch schon früher auf die Polizei einlassen sollen. Ingo hatte erkannt, wie wichtig ihr Rokko war und dass er sie klein halten konnte, wenn er ihr androhte, ihm etwas anzutun. Sie hätte ihm diese Macht über sich nicht zugestehen dürfen, nicht jetzt und auch nicht, als er sie vor einigen Tagen krankenhausreif geschlagen hatte. Rokko war ihr wichtigster Freund, der Mensch, der wie kein anderer, zu ihrer inneren Heimat gehörte. Vor ihm brauchte sie noch nie auch nur die kleinste Maske tragen. Ingo hatte geschafft, dass sich das zum ersten Mal verändert hatte. Sie hasste ihn dafür und nochmehr hasste sie sich selbst dafür, dass sie es zugelassen hatte, dass sie ihre Wut auf Ingo auf die Menschen übertrug, die ihr eigentlich helfen wollten, selbst wenn diese sich dabei nicht korrekt verhalten hatten. Aber wer wusste denn auch schon, welches Handeln in so einer Situation richtig war? Was sollte sie jetzt nur mit Jürgen machen? Sie wusste einfach nicht, ob sie ihm vertrauen sollte. Sie schien immer wieder an Typen zu geraten, die in einer Beziehung die Stärkung ihres eigenen Egos suchten. Es ging ihnen nicht wirklich darum, einen inneren Austausch zu finden, gemeinsam eine Welt aufzubauen, in der man sich selbst und den Partner erkennt und diese Erkenntnis mit Leben füllen kann. Ja so hatte sie sich eine Partnerschaft immer vorgestellt und sie wusste nicht, warum sie sich stattdessen immer nur benutzen lies. Sie war nicht dumm und bemerkte recht schnell, wenn sie mal wieder an so einem Punkt angelangt war. Charlie hatte auch immer die Stärke besessen die Situation dann zu beenden, trotzdem tat es ihr auch immer wieder unendlich weh. Sie wollte einfach verstehen, was sie ändern musste, um einen Mann zu erkennen der dasselbe, wie sie von einer Beziehung erwartete. Dass es solche Männer gab, bewies die Existenz ihres Bruders, also musste es auch möglich sein, eine solche Beziehung einzugehen. Doch dann war Ingo in ihr Leben getreten und hatte ihr so sehr das Gefühl gegeben, endlich gefunden zu haben, was sie suchte. Er hatte die unglaubliche Begabung Menschen genau das spüren zu lassen, wonach sie sich sehnsüchtig verzehrten. Vielleicht war er auch deshalb geschäftlich so erfolgreich. Aber dann zeigte er sein wahres Gesicht und stellte seine Dienste in Rechnung, bevor man überhaupt kapiert hatte, dass man sich auf ein dunkles Geschäft eingelassen hatte. Ihre Rechnung musste sie jetzt mit dem Verlust des Vertrauens zu sich selbst bezahlen. Wie konnte sie da noch einem anderen Menschen vertrauen? War Jürgen wieder nur ein Typ, der sich auf ihre Kosten sein Ego aufpolierte oder waren seine Worte und Handlungen aufrichtig? Mitten in ihre Grübeleien erklang ein zaghaftes Klopfen an der Tür. Charlie blickte auf, gab aber keine Antwort von sich. Schließlich öffnete sich die Tür langsam einen Spalt breit und Yvonne schaute fragend ins Zimmer. „Hey Charlie, darf ich reinkommen? Ich würde gerne wegen Jürgen mit dir reden, aber vielleicht brauchst du ja auch jemanden, bei dem du dich mal so richtig auskotzen kannst."

Charlie war froh, dass es kein Mann war, der sie da in ihren Gedanken über Männer störte und so winkte sie Yvonne ins Zimmer.

„Ja vielleicht, brauch ich tatsächlich jemanden der mein Kopfchaos reflektiert, aber erzähl erst mal, warum du über Jürgen mit mir reden willst, dass interessiert mich nämlich schon."

Yvonne grinste. „So, er interessiert dich also doch?"

„Ach Yvonne, es geht hier doch nicht um eine pubertäre Verliebtheit. Ich weiß nur keine Antwort darauf, ob ich ihm jetzt Unrecht getan habe oder nicht und deswegen interessiert mich deine Rückmeldung."

„Entschuldige bitte, aber das Geschreie und Gealbere in der Küche hatte sehr wohl etwas pubertäres, wogegen ich übrigens nichts habe, denn das sind die Situationen, bei denen man sich selbst meist am nächsten ist. Die ganze besch…Vernunft bringt einen doch auch meistens keinen Schritt weiter. Aber ja, du hast Jürgen definitiv Unrecht getan! Er ist ein froschgesichtiger Clown, sein Humor ist manchmal schon sehr skurril, dafür muss man einen Faible haben und er hat eine merkwürdige Art Therapiestunden für seine Freunde abzuhalten, aber er ist in keinster Weise egoman. Ich kenne ihn schon seit der Grundschule und ich kann dir sagen, Jürgen gehört zu den Menschen, die man als wahre Freunde bezeichnen kann. Ich will ihn dir gar nicht aufschwatzen oder so, aber er ist mein Freund und alles, was du ihm an den Kopf geworfen hast, ist einfach nicht wahr und wenn du jemanden vertrauen kannst, dann ist das Jürgen. So, das musste ich einfach loswerden, ob du es annimmst, musst du jetzt selbst entscheiden. Ich persönlich würde es ja schön finden, wenn ihr beiden euch noch ein bisschen mit Lebensmitteln bewerfen würdet!" Yvonne zog triumphierend ein kleines Stück Paprika aus Charlies Haaren, was diese bisher übersehen hatte. „Wahre Liebe, ich sag's ja!"

„Ach Yvonne, nach meiner Erfahrung mit Ingo, weiß ich nicht, ob ich noch an die wahre Liebe glauben kann." Charlie liefen jetzt wieder die Tränen über die Wangen und Yvonne nahm sie tröstend in ihre Arme. „Doch Süße, das solltest du unbedingt und außerdem sollten wir jetzt die Eisvorräte der Seidels plündern. Das hilft grundsätzlich bei Männerproblemen, selbst wenn es sich um Psychopathen handelt. Damit nahm sie Charlie an der Hand und zog sie in Richtung Küche.

Es war bereits drei Uhr morgens, als Anna Meerbach alle zur Besprechung des weiteren Vorgehens zusammen rief. Die Stimmung war zum Zerreisen gespannt und Jürgen sprach als Erster. „Was haben sie herausgefunden und wie wollen sie das Haus stürmen?"

„Langsam Herr Decker. Das Haus „zu stürmen", wie sie es ausdrücken, ist nur eine Möglichkeit. Das Problem hierbei ist, dass wir nicht wissen, wie gut bewaffnet dieser Herr von Behren ist und zu was er fähig ist, wenn er sich in die Ecke gedrängt fühlt. Meine Ermittlungen haben ergeben, dass er bereits vor 15 Jahren, wegen einer akuten schizophrenen Episode in ein psychiatrisches Krankenhaus eingewiesen wurde. Nach 8 Monaten wurde er entlassen und befand sich danach noch zwei weitere Jahre in ambulanter Therapie. Danach ist er nicht mehr weiter aufgefallen und galt als geheilt. Wir riskieren definitiv das Leben ihrer Freunde, wenn bei dem Zugriff auch nur ein kleines Detail schief geht. Natürlich sind unsere Leute genau auf solche Fälle geschult worden und ich vertraue der Sondereinheit vorbehaltlos, doch ich kann ihnen das Restrisiko nicht verschweigen. Es gibt noch eine zweite Möglichkeit, die nach meiner Verhaltensanalyse von Herrn von Behren, in Frage kommt. Sein gesamtes Denken zielt darauf ab Frau Kowalski zu besitzen und ihre Bestätigung zu erhalten, dass er für sie ein anbetungswürdiges Genie ist. Aus diesem Gedanken zieht er derzeit jegliche Motivation. Er will sie beherrschen und ihre Unterwürfigkeit erfahren Frau Kowalski, denn nur so glaubt er, die Kontrolle über seine eigenen Handlungen und Gedanken erhalten zu können. Genau hier könnte der Schlüssel liegen, um seine Pläne auszuhebeln. Wenn er das Gefühl bekommt, dass sein Ziel greifbar vor ihm liegt, wird er sich auf die gemeinsame Flucht von der feindlich gesinnten Umwelt konzentrieren. Wenn er glaubt, von Frau Kowalski in seinem Handeln unterstützt zu werden, dann hätten wir viel bessere Zugriffsmöglichkeiten, als wenn er unter dem Druck steht, dass nur das Festhalten oder Töten seiner Geiseln ihn schützen kann. Die Frage ist jetzt, ob sie sich vorstellen können, den Lockvogel zu spielen, Frau Kowalski? Und ich bitte sie inständig mir jetzt nicht übereilt eine Antwort zu geben! Sie müssen sich sicher sein, dass sie diese Rolle psychisch durchstehen können. Sie müssen sich im Klaren sein, dass er weder ihre Angst noch ihre Abscheu spüren darf, er muss überzeugt sein, dass sie ihn vergöttern. Es ist völlig legitim, wenn sie diese Situation überfordern würde. In diesem Fall muss ich dringend von dieser Möglichkeit abraten, denn dann sind die Chancen für das Überleben der Geiseln wesentlich höher bei der konventionellen Methode. Mein Problem ist nun leider, dass die Zeit drängt. Ich kann ihnen nur eine Stunde zu Entscheidungsfindung gewähren, danach müssen wir mit den Vorbereitungen beginnen. Ich möchte sie noch einmal bitten, sich im Zweifelsfall gegen ihren Einsatz zu entscheiden. Haben sie hierzu noch irgendwelche Fragen?"

Es war seltsam, aber Charlie war regelrecht ruhig über den Ausführungen von Frau Meerbach geworden. Sie wusste jetzt, welche Möglichkeiten sie hatte und dass gab ihr endlich wieder das Gefühl eine klare selbstbestimmte Entscheidung treffen zu können. Sie blickte Anna fest in die Augen. „Ich werde ihnen meine Entscheidung mitteilen und ich verspreche ihnen, dass ich sie gut durchdenken werde. Ich werde nicht mit dem Leben meines Bruders oder dem von Frau Plenske spielen. Sie können sicher sein, dass mir der Ernst der Lage durchaus bewusst ist."

„Gut, dann sprechen wir uns um vier Uhr. Ich habe bis dahin noch einiges mit Herrn Fiedler zu besprechen." Sie stand auf und ging zurück ins Arbeitszimmer. Charlie schaute in die Runde und spürte, wie alle Augen fragend auf sie gerichtet waren. Sie überlegte einen Moment und schaute dann ihrerseits Jürgen fragend und abschätzend an. Schließlich erhob sie sich. „Ich möchte mich eine Weile in meinem Zimmer mit der Lage auseinandersetzten. Jürgen … ?"

„Ja?"

„Hilfst du mir dabei?"

„Ja Charlie."

Mit diesen wenigen Worten hatte Charlie sich bei Jürgen entschuldigt und sich dazu entschieden, sich selbst und Jürgen wieder zu vertrauen. Jürgen spürte instinktiv, was ihre Worte bedeuteten und er spürte auch, wie ihn das mit Zufriedenheit erfüllte. Gemeinsam stiegen sie die Treppen zu dem Gästezimmer hoch.


	28. Chapter 28

Kapitel 28

Charlie schloss die Zimmertür, setzte sich auf das Bett und bat Jürgen sich neben sie zu setzen. Sie schaute ihn lange und eindringlich an und rang mit sich selbst, ob sie den nächsten Schritt tun sollte. Schließlich beschloss sie alles auf eine Karte zu setzen und so entschied sie sich, den Weg zu gehen und nicht mehr zurückzusehen. „Jürgen, ich möchte mich bei dir für mein Verhalten entschuldigen, aber ich möchte auch, dass du verstehst, was da in mir vorgeht. Aber wenn ich dir das jetzt erzähle, dann musst du wissen, wie viel Energie es mich kostet mich so zu öffnen und dass ich damit das Risiko eingehe, endgültig mein Vertrauen in mich selbst zu verlieren. Also, sag mir Jürgen, kann ich dir vertrauen, oder werde ich es bereuen, so ohne Deckung vor dir zu stehen." Ihr Blick zeigte eine Verletzlichkeit, die Jürgen so noch nie zuvor in den Augen eines Menschen gesehen hatte und doch war dieser Ausdruck in ihren Augen gleichzeitig so entschlossen, dass Jürgen angesichts dieser Stärke ein Schauer den Rücken hinablief. Er schaute sie jetzt ebenfalls sehr nachdrücklich an, denn es war ihm unbeschreiblich wichtig, dass sie begriff, dass es keinen Grund gab, an seiner Aufrichtigkeit zu zweifeln. „Du kannst mir vertrauen. Ich werde den Fehler dich zu belügen nicht wieder machen, das verspreche ich dir. Charlie, ich weiß es ist nicht unbedingt vernünftig nach so kurzer Zeit zu behaupten, dass du mir als Mensch unglaublich wichtig bist, aber ich empfinde es so und ich bin mir sicher, dass es nicht nur eine fixe Idee von mir ist. Ich werde dein Vertrauen nicht ausnutzen und ich bin beeindruckt von deiner Stärke. Du hättest nach deiner Erfahrung mit Ingo jedes Recht der Welt nie wieder überhaupt einem Menschen zu vertrauen und wenn du dich mir jetzt öffnen willst, dann weiß ich dein Vertrauen mehr als nur zu schätzen. Darum will ich jetzt auch offen zu dir sein. Ich habe mich in dich verliebt Charlie und ich bin mir sicher, dass das nicht nur ein Strohfeuer ist. Es geht auch nicht darum, mich mit einer tollen Frau zu schmücken oder mich als Held in einem Kriminalfall zu profilieren. Ich habe das ganz bestimmte Gefühl in dir meine Heimat zu finden und dir das auch zurück geben zu können. Natürlich kann ich keine Garantien für die Zukunft geben, das kann man nie, aber ich bin mir so sicher, wie ich nur sein kann. Ich wünsche mir so sehr, dass du meine Gefühle erwiderst, aber auch wenn es nicht so ist, ich sage es dir noch einmal: Du kannst mir vertrauen und ich werde dich nicht ausnutzen!"

Er hatte ihre Hand bei diesen Worten in seine genommen und Charlie konnte gar nicht anders, sie musste ihm einfach vertrauen. Hätte sie es nicht getan, dann hätte sie sich selbst und ihre Gefühle verraten und das war definitiv keine Alternative. Ihr liefen einige Tränen die Wangen hinab, während sie Jürgen erzählte, was Ingo in ihr ausgelöst hatte und welche Ängste sie seit dem begleiteten. Es tat einfach gut ihre Gedanken zu verbalisieren und sich damit die Last zu nehmen, die Angst alleine in ihrem Inneren zu spüren. Jürgen hatte die ganze Zeit über ihre Hand gehalten und diese Berührung tat ihr einfach nur gut. Als sie Jürgen alles erzählt hatte, was ihr auf dem Herzen lag, schwiegen beide einen Moment. Dann blickte Charlie ihn erneut an. „Jürgen, ich werde den Lockvogel machen, ich muss das einfach tun. Es wird mir das Gefühl geben, dass Ingo keine Macht mehr über mich hat, ich erlaube es ihm einfach nicht mehr, mich zum Opfer zu machen. Glaubst du, dass ich stark genug bin und dass es der richtige Weg ist?"

„Ja, auch wenn ich vor Sorge um dich verrückt werde, aber ich weiß, wenn du es willst, dann wirst du es schaffen."

Er schaute sie so liebevoll an und die Berührung seiner Hand löste immer mehr das Verlangen in ihr aus, sich in dieser Zärtlichkeit zu verlieren und neue Kraft aus ihr zu schöpfen. Sie wollte sich nicht mehr verstecken und so sprach sie in zaghaft an:

„Jürgen?"

„Ja?"

„Als wir in der Küche gealbert haben, da wollte ich dich auch küssen. Ich sehne mich auch jetzt nach Zärtlichkeit, … aber in meinem momentanen Gefühlschaos, weiß ich nicht, ob dieses wunderschöne Gefühl, das du bei mir auslöst, mehr ist, als nur der Wunsch aufgefangen zu werden. Ich will eigentlich nicht riskieren, dass unsere gerade entstehende Freundschaft, den Bach runter geht, weil ich dich verletzte, darum sage ich dir das jetzt. Jürgen entweder du lässt jetzt meine Hand los, damit ich dieses Kribbeln los werde oder du küsst mich auf der Stelle, obwohl ich dir nichts versprechen kann."

Jürgen wusste, dass er das Risiko einging, verletzt zu werden, aber was war das im Vergleich zu dem Mut, den diese Frau zeigte? Er nahm ihr Gesicht behutsam in seine Hände und streichelte es sehr zärtlich. Schließlich näherte er sich ihrem Gesicht in Zeitlupengeschwindigkeit und hielt dabei ihren Blick mit seinem fest. Dann endlich legten sich seine Lippen unendlich weich und gleichzeitig mit einer unglaublichen Präsenz auf die ihren. Nie hätte Jürgen es für möglich gehalten, dass eine einzige Berührung einen solchen Gefühlssturm auslösen konnte. Viel später, als er wieder denken konnte, wurde ihm bewusst, dass er nie wieder Lisas romantische Vorstellungen über die einzig wahre Liebe belächeln würde. Er glaubte immer schon an tiefe Gefühle und vor allem an wahre Freundschaft, aber bisher hatte er die Liebe immer vernuftsmäßig aus der Sicht des Naturwissenschaftlers gesehen. Neben der Freundschaft gab es zwischen Männern und Frauen eben noch den Hormoncocktail, der die Menschen dazu trieb ihre Fortpflanzung zu sichern, was sich sicherlich ganz wundervoll anfühlte und vor allem Spaß machte. Aber was er nun erlebte, ging definitiv tiefer und erfüllte seine verborgenen Sehnsüchte. Immer wieder fanden sich ihre Lippen aufs Neue und mit jeder neuen Berührung verloren sich die beiden mehr und mehr ineinander.

Gegen vier Uhr trafen alle wieder zusammen und Charlie teilte der Kommissarin ihren Entschluss mit. Daraufhin begannen sie mir der genauen Planung ihres Vorgehens. David trieb Anna mit seinen vielen Einwänden und Fragen fast zur Weißglut. Eigentlich merkte sie schon, dass sein Interesse aufrichtig war und die Sorge um seine Freunde war ebenfalls unbestreitbar authentisch, trotzdem brachte sie seine Art,die Zusammenhänge zu erfragen, völlig auf. Sie empfand ihn als unglaublich selbstverliebt. Sicher, er sah außerordentlich gut aus und seine gesamte Körperlichkeit reizte ihre Sinne zugegebenermaßen schon so sehr, dass sie sich dieser Tatsache nicht entziehen konnte. Aber musste dieser verwöhne Bengel das denn so ausspielen und sich dabei auch noch unwiderstehlich finden. Ihr ging der ganze Kerl einfach nur auf die Nerven und sie fragte sich ständig, warum ihr das so zu schaffen machte. Aber sie würde ihm schon zeigen, dass er sie nicht mit seinem dummen, versnobten Geschwätz beeindrucken konnte!

Inzwischen war ein psychologischer Berater der Ermittlungsbehörde eingetroffen, der sich nun mit Charlie und Jürgen ins Arbeitszimmer zurückzog, um Charlie auf ihren Einsatz vorzubereiten und ihr das nötige Handwerkszeug an die Hand zu geben. David hingegen nervte Anna mit erneuten Fragen, denn er wollte unbedingt in ihrer Nähe sein. Er konnte gar nicht genug von dieser starken widerspenstigen Frau bekommen und je mehr sie ihn von sich stieß, desto mehr verspürte er den Wunsch ihr zu beweisen, dass sie sich in ihm irrte.

„So habe ich jetzt alle ihre Fragen beantwortet Herr Seidel? Ich würde mich nämlich gerne den Vorbereitungen widmen und ich muss noch einen Haufen Telefonate führen."

„Ich könnte ihnen vielleicht einige organisatorische Dinge abnehmen, wenn sie möchten. Alle Handlangerarbeiten, die sie nicht unbedingt selbst verrichten müssen, sozusagen."

„Oh, der Herr Seidel möchte einfache Aufgaben übernehmen. Sie erstaunen mich!", sagte sie sarkastisch.

„Hier geht es schließlich um meine Freunde und auch wenn sie es sich nicht vorstellen können, Frau Meerbach, auch ein verwöhnter Junge aus reichem Hause kann in der Lage sein, echte Freundschaften zu pflegen. Das ist es doch so ungefähr, was sie in mir sehen, richtig?"

Einen so direkten Angriff hätte Anna nun doch nicht erwartet und es verschlug ihr kurzfristig die Sprache. Immerhin, er hatte ja vielleicht doch so etwas wie Courrage!

„Ok, Herr Seidel, ich schlage einen Waffenstillstand vor, im Interesse der Sache. Sie können mit tatsächlich behilflich sein. Zunächst einmal können sie mich zu meinem Wagen begleiten, und mir beim Tragen diverser Unterlagen, die ich benötige, helfen. Aber ich bitte sie, mich nicht weiter mit unnötigen Fragen aufzuhalten." David lächelte sie strahlend an und beglückwünschte sich zu seinem ersten Etappensieg. Für dieses Lächeln hätte sie ihm am liebsten sofort wieder den Hals rumgedreht und in ihrer Wut übersah sie die Stufe, die nach draußen führte. Sie stolperte und wäre sicher gefallen, wenn David sie nicht aufgefangen hätte. So hing sie in seinen Armen und ließ sich gezwungenermaßen von ihm aufhelfen. Kaum stand sie halbwegs sicher stieß sie ihn von sich. „Danke Herr Seidel, aber ich glaube ich komme sehr gut alleine zurecht, ich brauche niemanden der mich festhält!"

„Hey, ohne mich wären sie auf die Nase gefallen", sagte er und schaute sie belustigt an. Die Leidenschaft dieser Frau machte ihn unglaublich an."

„Ich wäre mit Sicherheit nicht gefallen Herr Seidel und ich kann sehr gut auf mich selbst aufpassen. So und jetzt stehen sie hier nicht so unnütz rum, sie wollten mir doch helfen, oder waren das nur leere Versprechungen?" Anna ärgerte sich im Stillen sehr über ihre Ungeschicklichkeit, das war doch nun wirklich nicht ihre Art! Aber nochmehr beunruhigte sie, dass ihr die Berührung eigentlich sehr gut gefallen hatte. Sie würde sich auf ihre alten Tage doch nicht in so einen eitlen Burschi vergucken? Nein, das war nun wirklich das Letzte, was sie wollte. Sie ging zügig zum Auto und verscheuchte diese seltsamen Gedanken.


	29. Chapter 29

Kapitel 29

Ingo riss die Kellertür auf und ging schwer bepackt die Treppe herunter. Lisa und Rokko schreckten sofort auf und Lisa hielt ängstlich die Luft an. „Was haben sie jetzt mit uns vor?", fragte Rokko ihn und beobachtete, wie Ingo in einer großen Tragebox wühlte. Dieser schien ihn gar nicht zu bemerken. Er nahm eine kleine Kamera hinaus und schraubte sie an einem Holzbalken fest, sodass sie genau auf Lisa und Rokko gerichtet war. Dann verdrehte er merkwürdig die Augen und begann vor sich hinzumurmeln: „Nein, ich vergess doch die Sender nicht, was denkst du denn von mir? Wenn die beiden erst mal richtig verklebt sind, dann klappt das schon. Die werden noch erkennen, wer hier der Größte ist, nicht wahr, Paluschka?"

Lisa und Rokko sahen sich fragend an. Außer Ingo und ihnen befand sich niemand hier unten oder doch? Rokko sprach Ingo erneut an: "Entschuldigung, aber mit wem sprechen sie da und was wird jetzt passieren?" Ingo drehte sich um und blickte ihn zornig an. „Haben dir deine Eltern nicht beigebracht, dass man nicht stört, wenn sich Erwachsene unterhalten, du kleiner Saftsack? Wenn ich dir irgendwas mitteilen will, dann wirst du es schon merken!" Sein Kopf fuhr wieder zur anderen Seite. „Was sagst du Paluschka? Ja, du hast Recht, er kann für seine Frechheit nicht so ungeschoren davon kommen." Damit ging er auf Rokko zu und schlug ihm hart mit dem Handrücken ins Gesicht. Rokkos Nase fing augenblicklich an zu bluten und Lisa schrie entsetzt auf. „Was ist du kleine Kröte soll ich dir auch eine pfeffern, oder was?" Lisa schüttelte den Kopf und sah Rokko besorgt an. Sie verfluchte die Handschellen, die sie davon abhielten ihm helfen zu können. Ingo ging zurück zu seinem Korb, um weiter einige Geräte zu montieren. Rokko beugte sich zu Lisa hinüber. „Lisa, verhalte dich ganz ruhig und keine Angst, meine Nase tut gar nicht so weh.", flüsterte er ihr zu und schaute sie liebevoll an. Er musste unbedingt verhindern, dass dieser Ingo sich noch weiter aufregte und Lisa vielleicht etwas antun würde. Lisa liefen einige Tränen aus den Augen, aber sie nickte nur stumm, denn auch sie hatte verstanden, dass sie Ingo besser nicht mehr reizen sollte. Ingo montierte noch eine ganze Weile vor sich hin und sprach immer wieder mit diesem Paluschka, der offensichtlich gar nicht existierte. Schließlich wandte er sich wieder an seine Geiseln. „So, ich lass euch jetzt noch mal nacheinander austreten, bevor ich es euch noch ein wenig unbequemer machen werde. Aber denkt daran, bei dem kleinsten Fluchtversuch oder sonstigen Blödheiten, wird der andere gleich sterben." Zuerst machte er Lisa von den Handschellen frei und begleitete sie zur Toilette. Nachdem sie fertig war, trank sie schnell noch einen Schluck Wasser, denn ihr war klar, dass dies vorerst die letzte Möglichkeit war, ihre körperlichen Bedürfnisse zu stillen. Unten im Keller machte Ingo Lisa wieder an der Heizung fest. Diesmal klebte er aber noch zu zusätzlich ihre Arme und auch ihre Beine mit Klebeband zusammen, sodass sie sich kaum noch rühren konnte. Nun nahm er eine Art Gürtel zur Hand, der mit Sprengstoff versehen war und schnallte ihn ihr um den Körper. „So jetzt noch ein Stück Klebeband auf deinen Mund, damit du nicht auf die Idee kommst zu schreien, falls nachher die Polizei hier auftaucht. Ich würd dich ja vorher küssen, aber bei dieser scheußlichen Knabberleiste warte ich doch lieber auf meinen Engel Charlie. So, jetzt muss ich nur noch den Sender anbringen. Na also, geht doch! Wenn Charlie jetzt nicht einsieht, dass ich ihr Gott bin, dann muss ich dich leider in die Luft sprengen, aber du kannst dich ruhig freuen, für so eine ehrenvolle Aufgabe von mir ausgewählt zu sein." Ingo machte nun auch Rokko los und ließ ihm die gleiche „Aufmerksamkeit" zu kommen, bevor er die beiden wieder alleine ließ.

Charlie hatte sich mittlerweile gut auf ihre Rolle vorbereiten lassen. In einem ihrer Turnschuhe war ein Funkpeilsender in die Sohle eingearbeitet worden, ebenso wie in dem Auto, welches für die Mission besorgt worden war. So war Charlie jederzeit auffindbar. Es wurde allerdings darauf verzichtet Charlie so zu verkabeln, dass ein direkter Funkkontakt möglich wurde, denn Ingo kannte sich hier definitiv zu gut aus und würde ein solches Gerät an Charlie sicher sofort entdecken. Gegen 10 Uhr stieg Charlie in den Wagen, denn sie hatten vereinbart vor dem eigentlichen Termin zuzuschlagen, um einen kleinen Überraschungsvorteil gegen Ingo zu erzielen. Charlie stand der Schweiß auf der Stirn, als sie sich auf das Haus zu bewegte. Sie atmete mehrmals tief in den Bauch und versuchte ihre Nervosität in den Griff zu bekommen. Sie würde jetzt ganz in ihre Rolle schlüpfen, so wie damals in der Theater AG an der Schule. Damals hatte ihr das Schauspielen großen Spaß gemacht und sie hatte auch ein Talent dafür. Das hier würde die Rolle ihres Lebens werden, für ihren Bruder und auch für Lisa. Aber so wie sie das sah, gab es da sowieso kaum einen Unterschied, denn wenn es stimmte, was Yvonne sagte, dann hatten die beiden zusammengefunden und so wie Rokko Lisa liebte, wäre er ohne sie auch nur noch ein Schatten seiner Selbst. Also setzte sie einen leicht traurigen Gesichtsausdruck auf und klingelte. Ingo zuckte zusammen. Wer konnte das sein? Es war doch noch viel zu früh. Er schlich zur Tür, um durch den Spion zu schauen. Da stand sein Engel! Die Frage war nur, war sie zu ihm gekommen, um endlich seine Größe anzuerkennen oder um ihn zu verraten? Er holte sich seine Pistole und den kleinen schwarzen Kasten, den er wenige Stunden zuvor zusammengebaut hatte und mir dem er durch nur einen einzigen Fingerzeig Lisa und Rokko, sowie das gesamte Haus in die Luft jagen konnte. Dann machte er schließlich die Tür auf und zog Charlie mit einer schnellen Bewegung ins Haus, um die Tür umgehend wieder zu schließen. Bevor er dann allerdings auch nur etwas sagen konnte, fiel Charlie ihm um den Hals.

„Oh Ingo, es tut mir so leid, kannst du mir verzeihen?"

Ingo hielt sie ein Stück von sich weg und schaute sie kritisch und durchdringend an. „Was soll das?"

„Ingo, du musst mir glauben! Ich habe endlich erkannt, wie großartig du bist und ich schäme mich, dass ich das erst so spät erkannt habe. Aber wie du diesen dämlichen David ausgetrickst hast und selbst meinen Bruder und diese Brillenschlange, die immerhin Chefin eines riesen Modeimperiums ist. Ich habe deine wahre Größe erkannt und das du doch der Richtige für mich bist. Ich gebe zu, ich war am Anfang zu arrogant und wollte mir nichts vorschreiben lassen, schließlich bin ich ja kein kleines Dummchen, aber ich sehe jetzt, dass du ein wirkliches Genie bist und wie viel ich von dir lernen kann. Bitte Ingo, du musst mir verzeihen! Du liebst mich doch noch oder?" Sie blickte ihn flehend an und was er da hörte, gefiel ihm sehr.

„So und diesen plötzlichen Sinneswandel soll ich dir glauben?" Er schaute sie zweifelnd aber schon ein wenig zufriedener an.

„Bitte Ingo, ich weiß ich hab dein Vertrauen missbraucht und ich wollte dich tatsächlich zuerst austricksen, um dich los zu werden. Aber ich verstehe jetzt, dass du das alles hier nur für mich und unsere gemeinsame Liebe tust. So etwas hat noch nie ein Mann für mich getan und deshalb möchte ich für immer dein sein, weil so wie du, wird mich nie wieder jemand lieben! Bitte gib mir noch eine Chance, stoß mich nicht von dir weg, ich will alles tun, damit du mir wieder vertrauen kannst!" Innerlich war Charlie speiübel, aber sie wusste, dass dies erst der Anfang war und dass sie ihre Rolle noch solange durchhalten musste, bis sie seinen Plan genau kannte und ihn von hier fortgelockt hatte.

Ingo war immer noch nicht ganz überzeugt und so fragte er weiter nach: „Und was ist mit der Polizei?"

„Das ist ja das Problem! David und Jürgen haben Schiss bekommen und sie doch eingeschaltet. Sie wollen das Haus um Punkt 12 stürmen und ich schätze in einer knappen Stunde werden sie sich hier schon langsam postieren. Deshalb habe ich mich ja schon jetzt davon geschlichen, um noch rechtzeitig mit dir abzuhauen. Ich habe diesen Trotteln gesagt, dass ich mich noch ein bisschen ausruhen will, wegen meiner Nerven. Die sind so dumm, die haben mir das sofort geglaubt. Also lass und schnell von hier verschwinden und zu dem Ort fahren, von dem du mir erzählt hast, da können wir endlich alleine sein und unsere Liebe leben." Wieder umarmte sie ihn stürmisch und küsste ihn, obwohl es sie innerlich fast zerriss.

„Als sie sich von ihm löste, grinste Ingo. „Siehst du Paluschka, sie liebt mich doch, ich wusste, dass sie clever genug ist, meine wahre Größe zu erkennen. Was sagst du? Ja vielleicht hast du Recht, aber wenn das nicht der Fall ist, dann kann ich ihr vertrauen, schließlich hat sie auch über die Polizei die Wahrheit gesagt." Ingo hatte den Polizeifunk abgehört. Dort hatte er genau die Informationen gehört, die Charlie ihm gerade gegeben hatte und die von Anna Meerbach als Finte über den Äther geschickt worden waren. Charlie schluckte. Der psychologische Berater hatte sie bereits darauf hingewiesen, dass Ingo, wenn seine Psychose wieder ausgebrochen sei, möglicherweise Stimmen hören würde oder auch andere Halluzinationen haben könnte. Er hatte ihr geraten erst darauf einzugehen, wenn er sie konkret darauf ansprach, dann aber so zu tun, als seien sie durchaus real. Er schaute sie an. „Paluschka sagt du sollst dich ausziehen, damit wir wissen, ob du nicht vielleicht doch von der Polizei verkabelt worden bist. Ich bin ja der Meinung, dass ich dir auch so vertrauen kann, mein Engel, aber seine Meinung ist mir eben auch wichtig und ich will, dass er weiß, dass er dir vertauen kann."

„Natürlich Ingo, ich sagte ja schon, ich würde alles tun, damit du mir wieder glaubst und wenn dir Paluschkas Meinung wichtig ist, dann ist sie mir auch wichtig." Charlie atmete noch einmal tief durch und begann sich dann langsam zu entkleiden. Sie hatte Schwierigkeiten, ein Zittern zu unterdrücken und betete, dass er sie nicht angrapschen würde. Wieder schossen ihr die Gedanken in den Kopf, dass sie sich diesem Monster vor noch nicht allzu langer Zeit hingegeben hatte und sie spürte, wie das Gefühl der Ohnmacht, sie wieder einzuholen drohte. Doch dann schrie alles in ihr „Nein!" und sie fand ihre Entschlußkraft wieder. Bestimmt zog sie sich weiter aus und lächelte Ingo an. „So mein Schatz, wenn ich mich das nächste Mal ausziehe, werden wir auch die Zeit finden es zu genießen nicht war?" Sie hoffte, dass er ihr nicht zu genau in die Augen schauen würde, denn bis hierhin schaffte es ihr falsches Lächeln nicht.

„Ja das werden wir. Du kannst dich wieder anziehen meine Prinzessin, Paluschka glaubt dir jetzt. Wir müssen uns beeilen. Gib mir 10 Minuten, um meine Sachen zu holen und die Kamera zu überprüfen. Ich muss schließlich Lisa und Rokko im Blick behalten, um sie notfalls in die Lust zu jagen, wenn sie oder die Polizei sich nicht an die Regeln halten." Ein letztes Mal schaute er sie prüfend an, um ihre Reaktion abzuschätzen, wenn er drohte, ihren Bruder zu töten.

„Ingo du weißt, dass ich meinen Bruder liebe, auch wenn er im Gegensatz zu dir ein jämmerliches Weichei ist, aber ich kann verstehen, dass wir uns absichern müssen. Ich hoffe einfach, dass er nicht so dumm ist und sich nicht an die Regeln hält. Aber ich weiß das es im Zweifelsfall keinen anderen Weg gibt unsere Liebe zu schützen. Bist du mir böse, dass ich mir wünsche, dass es nicht nötig sein wird?", fragte sie unterwürfig.

Ingo lächelte und freute sich, dass sie auch diese Prüfung bestanden hatte.

„Nein mein Schatz, ich freue mich, dass du so ehrlich bist. Ich weiß jetzt, dass du im Notfall sogar deinen Bruder opfern würdest, deshalb verspreche ich dir auch ihn am Leben zu lassen, wenn es mir irgendwie möglich ist."

Charlie fiel ihm noch einmal um den Hals. „Danke Ingo, vielen Dank!", diesmal meinet sie es fast aufrichtig.

Als Ingo seine Vorbereitungen beendet hatte, verließen sie gemeinsam das Haus und fuhren davon.


	30. Chapter 30

Kapitel 30

Gegen 10:30 Uhr waren David und Jürgen mit Anna Meerbach zu Rokkos Wohnung rausgefahren. Die Stimmung wurde immer angespannter und Anna registrierte, dass sowohl Jürgen, wie auch David langsam vor Sorge verrückt wurden. Jürgen hatte ihr auf der Fahrt bestimmt mehrere 1000 Fragen gestellt und war ständig in Bewegung. Sie spürte förmlich, wie er innerlich fast explodierte. David hingegen war ganz ruhig geworden und sein überhebliches Lächeln, welches er ihr, vorhin als sie gestolpert war, zugeworfen hatte, war gänzlich aus seinem Gesicht entschwunden. Man konnte ihm die Angst um seine Freunde jetzt sehr gut ansehen und es wunderte Anna, als sie begriff, wie sehr ihn diese Situation tatsächlich berührte. Auf der Fahrt hatte sie im Rückspiegel tatsächlich gesehen, wie er sich verstohlen eine Träne aus dem Auge wischte und sie fragte sich, ob wohl doch mehr hinter der Fassade des Sonnyboys stecken könnte.

Eine Straße weiter saß ein Ermittlungsteam in einem Bus, dessen Innenleben aus mehreren Hochleistungsrechnern, einem gut sortierten Funkequipment, sowie aus diversen anderen technischen Nobelspielereien bestand. Jürgen war sofort fasziniert von den Technikwundern, die es hier zu bestaunen gab und er hoffte sehr, hier eine Möglichkeit zu entdecken, die helfen könnte, dieses Drama endlich zu beenden. Tom Ebel saß gebannt vor seinem Monitor, als die drei den Bus betraten und bekam gar nicht mit, dass da jemand gekommen war. Plötzlich blickte er auf. „Ja! Ich hab's! ...Oh? Hallo zusammen. Ich hab die Funkkamera geknackt, wir müssten jeden Augenblick ein Bild rein bekommen … ja, da ist es schon." Er drehte den Monitor ein wenig, damit alle etwas sehen konnten. „Lisa, oh mein Gott!" entfuhr es David „Was hat dieses Schwein mit ihnen gemacht?" Auch Jürgen war leichenblass geworden. „Was haben die den für einen komischen Gürtel an? Kann man das Bild etwas ranzoomen?"

Tom nickte und tat, worum Jürgen ihn gebeten hatte. Auch Anna schaute nun genau hin und zeigte auf einen bestimmten Punkt auf dem Bildschirm. „Tom, vergrößere doch bitte genau diesen Punkt hier, da steht eine Bezeichnung auf einem der Päckchen, welche auf dem Gürtel angebracht sind." Tom reagierte wieder und Anna riss die Augen auf. „Verdammt Sprengstoff! Wir müssen sofort die Nachbarn evakuieren. Ich brauche Meyer, der kann berechnen, wie groß die Explosionskraft sein wird." Sie wandte sich an den Fahrer des Busses: „Los, bringen sie uns in einen sicheren Abstand, mindestens 5 km von hier. Tom, es gibt doch kein Problem mit der Funkübertragung, oder?"

„Nein kein Problem, unseres Ausrüstung schafft locker 50 km. Aber diese Kamera überträgt ihr Signal in einem noch größeren Radius, soweit ich das Einschätzen kann. Der Typ hat sich da ein heißes Gerät zusammengebaut, das kann ich dir sagen!" Anna klemmte sich ans Handy und veranlasste alles, was für die Evakuierung notwendig war. Meyer hatte die Bilder von Lisa und Rokko bekommen und schnell berechnet, das die Explosion maximal einen Radius von 0,9 km betraf. Es dauerte 35 Minuten, bis die Nachbarschaft komplett evakuiert war, was bei den meisten Bewohnern Wut, Unverständnis oder Panik auslöste und so war es gar nicht leicht, alle Menschen von dieser Sperrgrenze fernzuhalten. Natürlich hatte nun auch die Presse Wind von der ganzen Sache bekommen, sodass mittlerweile ein riesiger Medienzirkus entstanden war.

Anna und Tom überlegten fieberhaft, wie sie Rokko und Lisa befreien könnten, denn sie konnten ja erst jemand zur Bomben Entschärfung reinschicken, wenn sie sicher waren, dass Ingo bereits festgenommen war und nicht mehr die Explosion auslösen konnte. Tom hatte sich inzwischen die kleinen Peilsender, die ebenfalls an den Gürteln angebracht waren genau angesehen. Keinen Zweifel, an diesen Sendern, war auch die Zündeinheit angebracht. Da es aber keine Zeitvorrichtung gab, konnten sie nur auf direkten Weg ausgelöst werden. Dafür brauchte dieser Ingo also die Kamera. Er würde den Auslöser betätigen, sobald sich den beiden auch nur jemand näherte. Jürgen überlegte ebenfalls rastlos, bis er plötzlich eine Idee hatte. „Wir müssen die Kamera so manipulieren, dass sie nur alte Bilder sendet. Wir brauchen eine Zeitschleife von den Letzen, na sagen wir mal 15 Minuten. Wenn wir das hinbekommen, dann haben wir 15 Minuten, um die beiden herauszuholen, bevor Ingo merkt, dass er verfolgt wird. Reicht das Frau Meerbach?" Er blickte sie erwartungsvoll an und sie überlegte angestrengt eine Weile. „Ja das könnte funktionieren, im Prinzip brauchen unsere Männer im Schnitt 10 Minuten für einen solchen Einsatz, dann hätten wir genug Puffer. Die Frage ist nur wie sicher bekommt ihr das hin, Tom?"

„Doch das geht, wenn ich mich eingehackt kriege, dann ist das eine sichere Sache, aber ich bräuchte einen zweiten Mann, der sich damit auskennt, sonst dauert es zu lange" Er sah Jürgen fragend an. „Haben sie mit so was Erfahrung? Können sie mir helfen?" Jürgen musste jetzt doch leicht grinsen. Endlich würde er etwas tun können, das Nichtstun hatte ihn schon fast in den Wahnsinn getrieben. „Och, ich kenn mich schon ein wenig mit dem Einhacken aus, also ich würde sagen, lass und loslegen! Ich bin übrigens der Jürgen." „Hi, ich bin Tom. Na dann zeig mal, was du kannst." Die beiden legten los und Anna bereitete alles Weitere vor. David wurde immer stiller und starrte unentwegt auf den Bildschirm, wo er Lisa und Rokko beobachten konnte. Sein schlechtes Gewissen wurde immer massiver. Warum hatte er sich nur von diesem Ingo austricksen lassen? Wenn er nur etwas vorsichtiger gewesen wäre, dann würde es seiner besten Freundin und dem Mann an ihrer Seite jetzt besser gehen. Wie liebevoll die beiden sich ansahen und sich nur mit ihren Blicken gegenseitig Mut zu sprachen. Das konnte man selbst durch das Auge der Kamera erkennen! Endlich hatte Lisa ihr Glück gefunden. Sie hatte es so verdient, vor allem nachdem, was er ihr alles angetan hatte. Wenn das jetzt alles durch seine Dummheit zerstört wurde … Anna schaute David verstohlen an. Es schien ihm wirklich schlecht zu gehen. Sie schämte sich fast ein wenig, so vorschnell über ihn geurteilt zu haben. „Herr Seidel, sie werden sehen, wir bekommen das in den Griff. Wir haben wirklich eine große Erfahrung mit solchen Fällen."

„Ich hoffe, sie haben Recht. Ich könnte es mir nie verzeihen, wenn Lisa wegen meines Fehlers etwas passieren würde."

„Sie mögen sie schon sehr, nicht?" Anna reichte ihm eine Tasse heißen Tee und er nahm ihn mit einem Hauch eines Lächelns an.

„Eigentlich ja lieber Kaffee, aber trotzdem vielen Dank." Dann kehrte sofort die Traurigkeit in seine Augen zurück. „Ja Lisa ist meine beste Freundin. Sie ist ein besonderer Mensch und sie hat mir soviel beigebracht. Früher war ich wirklich nur ein versnobter Junge aus reichem Elternhaus, da hatten sie mit ihrer Einschätzung also gar nicht so unrecht. Aber Lisa hat mir beigebracht, was es bedeutet Respekt voreinander zu haben, füreinander da zu sein und was es bedeutet wahre Freunde zu haben. Dafür werde ich ihr immer dankbar sein, denn es hat meinen Horizont unglaublich erweitert."

„Klingt nach der Traumfrau, würde ich sagen."

„Eigentlich ja und sie war lange Zeit in mich verliebt. Aber da war ich noch viel zu oberflächlich, um zu erkennen, was die Liebe dieser Frau wert ist. Naja und vor ein paar Tagen, da hab ich mir eingeredet, ich liebe sie auch, weil der Gedanke so eine wunderbare Liebe zu erfahren einfach wunderschön ist, aber wir haben dann feststellen müssen, dass wir wohl nie mehr als gute Freunde sein werden. Wissen sie", nun lächelte er wieder leicht, „unser Kuss, wie soll ich sagen, wahrscheinlich hätten wir Geschwister werden sollen und das ist bei der Verteilung des Storches irgendwie schief gelaufen. Aber sie wird immer zu den wichtigsten Menschen in meinem Leben gehören, das weiß ich ganz sicher. Und schauen sie. Lisa hat die wahre Liebe gefunden, dass kann jeder in ihren Augen lesen. Ist das nicht schön?"

Anna nickte und war beeindruckt, wie aufrichtig er zu ihr gewesen war. Diese Lisa schien wirklich ein besonderer Mensch zu sein, wenn sie es geschafft hatte, aus einem verwöhnten Jungen so viel menschliche Wärme rauszukitzeln. Sie schaute noch einmal auf den Bildschirm. Ja, er hatte Recht, die beiden Personen dort liebten sich zweifellos, jeder Blick der beiden sprach Bände. „Ja Herr Seidel, es ist wunderschön zu sehen, das es eine solche Liebe tatsächlich gibt", sagte sie für ihre Verhältnisse ungewöhnlich sanft. Eigentlich war sie ja eher die knallharte Kommissarin, die sich ihre Weichheit für einsame Stunden zu Hause oder vielleicht noch für ihre besten Freunde aufhob.

„Wir sind soweit!", meldete sich Tom. „Wenn du sagst, es geht los, dann starte ich die Zeitschleife. Ingo wird dann eine 15 minütige Wiederholung sehen und es nicht bemerken."

„Gut, dann also los. Uhrzeit?"

„11:31Uhr und 17 Sekunden."

„Gut die Mission startet genau um 11:35 Uhr. Ich geb den Jungs Bescheid."

Ingo bog inzwischen auf einen kleinen Waldweg ein. Sie waren jetzt über eine Stunde unterwegs, denn er war einige Umwege gefahren, um zu merken, ob sie verfolgt wurden. Ingo hatte niemand entdecken können und war hoch zufrieden. Seine Charlie war also wirklich zu ihm zurückgekehrt! Selbst Paluschka hatte schon eine ganze Weile seinen Mund gehalten und nun freute er sich darauf gleich mit Charlie in die Waldhütte zu ziehen, wo sie von niemanden mehr gestört würden. Charlie hatte keine Vorstellung mehr davon, wo sie sich hier befanden und sie hoffte inständig, dass die Funkverbindung nicht abgebrochen war. Sie hatten vereinbart, dass die Polizei 5 Minuten nach Ankunft am Zielort zuschlagen wollte. Jetzt war es 11:40 Uhr. Also um Viertel vor 12. Bis dahin musste sie unbedingt versuchen, Ingo den kleinen schwarzen Kasten abzuluchsen, bevor er Rokko und Lisa doch noch in die Luft jagen konnte. Allein der Gedanke versetzte sie wieder in Panik. Ingo trug den Kasten in seiner Hosentasche, wie sollte sie nur daran kommen?

‚Hm, noch vier Minuten, am besten wird sein, ich tu so, als ob ich ihn verführen möchte, dann denkt er gar nicht mehr an die beiden. Verdammt, dann muss ich dieses Ekel schon wieder Küssen!' Charlie bekam eine Gänsehaut bei diesem Gedanken, aber ihr war klar, dass sie keine andere Wahl hatte. Ingo schaute gerade wieder auf seinen Laptop, um zu sehen, was Lisa und Rokko so trieben. Vorhin hatte das Bild kurz gewackelt, was seine Aufmerksamkeit erregt hatte. Aber es schien nur eine kurze Störung zu sein, immerhin waren sie ja gut 60 km von Rokkos Wohnung entfernt, da konnte es schon sein, dass es kleine Bildstörungen gab. Nein sie saßen immer noch ganz friedlich da und wenn das Haus gleich gestürmt würde, dann sollten sie die beiden ruhig da rausholen. Er hatte es seinem Engel schließlich versprochen und sie schien ja wirklich keinem gesagt zu haben, dass sie zu ihm zurückgekehrt war, also würde alles gut werden. Charlie ging auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn. „Küss mich mein Held", sie lächelte ihn aufreizend an und hoffte, er würde die Polizei erst bemerken, wenn es zu spät für ihn war. Er küsste sie tatsächlich eine ganze Weile und sie versuchte, den Sender aus seiner Hosentasche zu ziehen. Leider kam sie nicht soweit, da er ihre Hände nahm und sie in Richtung seines Hosenknopfes führte. Charlie wurde erneut übel und sie musste sich beherrschen, nicht davon zu laufen. In diesem Moment wurde die Tür aufgerissen und das Sondereinsatzkommando stürmte die Hütte. Ingo schaute Charlie entsetzt an. „Du kleine Schlampe!", schrie er nur, bevor er den Sender aus seiner Hosentasche nahm und ihn ihr vor die Augen hielt und den Auslöser bediente, dann wurde er von drei Männern überwältigt. „Neeeeiiiinnn!!! Rokkoooo!!!!" Charlie schrie immer wieder den Namen ihres Bruders, bevor sie unter Tränen zusammenbrach.


	31. Chapter 31

Kapitel 31

Charlie hockte zusammengesunken auf dem Boden und weinte und weinte. Einer der Beamten kam auf sie zu und zog sie vorsichtig hoch. „Kommen sie Frau Kowalski, wir fahren sie jetzt zurück nach Berlin, die Kollegen konnten bestimmt das Schlimmste verhindern, sie werden sehen, das wird schon", versuchte er sie zu beruhigen. Keiner vom Sonderkommando wusste Bescheid, was in Berlin passiert war. Sie würden wohl erst vor Ort erfahren, ob es den Kollegen gelungen war, die Geiseln rechtzeitig zu befreien, aber alle hofften es inständig, denn ihnen tat die junge Frau, die so mutig gewesen war, sehr leid. Charlie setzte sich wie betäubt in das Auto. Nun kam der Schock erst so richtig zum Tragen und sie saß die ganze Fahrt über wie versteinert da und sie war auch nicht mehr ansprechbar. Der Fahrer gab auf der Rückfahrt ordentlich Gas, denn er machte sich jetzt ernsthaft sorgen, um die junge Frau. Er würde sich wesentlich wohler fühlen, wenn ein Arzt sich um sie kümmern konnte.

Lisa liefen die Tränen lautlos in Strömen über die Wangen, und sie zitterte am ganzen Körper. Als die Kellertür aufgemacht wurde, hatte sie eine regelrechte Panik ergriffen, weil sie glaubte, Ingo sei zurückgekehrt, um Rokko oder sie zu erschießen. Doch dann waren zwei fremde Männer die Treppe herunter gekommen und hatten sie angewiesen, sich ganz ruhig zu verhalten. Sie sahen sich Lisas und Rokkos Sprengstoffgürtel genau an und berieten sich, wie diese zu entschärfen sein. Lisas Gürtel war mittlerweile entschärft und auch der Peilsender war deaktiviert worden. Ihre Fesseln hatte die Männer ihr noch nicht abgenommen, da die Zeit drängte und zuerst Rokkos Gürtel ebenfalls unschädlich gemacht werden musste. Die Zeit schien einerseits dahinzurasen und andererseits zog sie sich unerträglich in die Länge. Dem Gespräch der beiden Männer konnte Lisa entnehmen, dass Ingo jeden Moment den Auslöser bedienen konnte und ihre Angst um Rokko wurde mit jeder Sekunde unerträglicher. Endlich kam das erlösende „geschafft" aus dem Mund eines der Männer und nun fing Lisa erst richtig an zu weinen. Schnell waren die Klebebänder von ihren Mündern, Armen und Beinen entfernt und als schließlich auch die Handschellen geöffnet waren, gab es für Lisa und Rokko kein Halten mehr. Sie fielen sich in die Arme und weinten um die Wette, einfach nur unendlich erleichtert und glücklich, dass es ihnen gut ging. Doch dann durchzuckte ein Gedanke Rokko und blitzartig wandte er sich an seine Retter. „Was ist mit meiner Schwester? Geht es ihr gut? Haben sie diesen Psychopathen geschnappt?"

Auch Lisa wurde bei diesem Gedanken schlagartig wieder angespannt und schaute die Männer ängstlich an.

„Es tut mir leid, ich kann es ihnen noch nicht sagen. Aber kommen sie mit zum Einsatzwagen, vielleicht gibt es schon Neuigkeiten."

Rokko nahm Lisa an der Hand und so gingen sie gemeinsam nach draußen. Auf dem Weg kamen ihnen schon David und Jürgen entgegen gelaufen die jetzt ebenfalls Tränen in den Augen hatten und sie stürmisch in die Arme nahmen. „Oh mein Gott, bin ich froh, dass es euch gut geht! Wir mussten jeden Moment damit rechnen, dass Ingo vielleicht doch etwas merkt und euch in die Luft sprengt! Mensch Liselotte, ich will nie wieder so eine Angst um dich haben müssen, hörst du?" Jürgen konnte sich kaum beruhigen und drückte Lisa immer wieder an sich, sodass sie gar nicht zu Wort kam. David drückte derweilen zum wiederholten Mal Rokko an sich, was diesem nach dem dritten Mal doch etwas seltsam erschien. Aber dann sagte David ihm, wie froh er sei, dass der Mann, den seine beste Freundin so liebt, noch da sei, und so musste er nun doch leicht schmunzeln. Als Lisa schließlich doch zu Wort kam, fragte sie gleich nach Charlie. Jürgens Gesichtsausdruck verdunkelte sich augenblicklich wieder und er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, wir haben noch nichts gehört, aber ich schwöre dir, wenn er ihr auch nur ein Haar krümmt, dann bringe ich das Schwein eigenhändig um und wenn ich dafür den Rest meines Lebens in den Bau gehe!"

So begann für die vier erneut ein quälendes Warten. Immer wieder liefen sie auf und ab und David ging alle zwei Minuten auf Anna zu, um sie zu fragen, ob es schon etwas Neues gab. Einerseits rührte sie seine offensichtliche Sorge sehr an, andererseits hätte sie ihm am liebsten den Hals umgedreht, denn seine ewige Fragerei würde die Antwort auch nicht beschleunigen. Endlich nach einer knappen drei viertel Stunde fuhr ein Wagen vor und Rokko erblickte als erster sine Schwester. Wie von der Tarantel gestochen stürmte er nun auf den Wagen zu. Auch Charlie hatte ihn jetzt erblickt, aber die Information drang noch nicht zu ihr durch. Erst als Rokko sie mindestens schon eine Minute in seinen Armen gehalten hatte und immer wieder besorgt ihren Namen wiedrholte ging plötzlich ein Schauer durch ihren Körper und sie begann zu weinen. Es war ein herzzerreißendes aber heilendes Schluchzen und endlich begriff Charlie, dass es ihrem Bruder und den anderen gut ging. Anna Meerbach hatte inzwischen die Sanitäter hergerufen, um Charlies Schock behandeln zu lassen, ebenso wie Lisas und Rokkos Wunden. Die Sanitäter brachten Charlie in die Schocklage und Rokko und Lisa wurden ebenfalls gebeten sich in den Krankenwagen zu setzen, damit sie im Krankenhaus genau untersucht werden konnten. David und Jürgen versprachen direkt hinterher zu kommen, doch sie mussten zuerst noch einmal mit der Kriminalhauptkommissarin Rücksprache, über das weiter Vorgehen halten. Nachdem Anna ihnen die weiteren Schritte erklärt hatte, durften die beiden gehen. Jürgen war schon aus dem Bus gestiegen, indem jetzt nur noch Anna, Tom und David waren. David drehte sich noch einmal um, und nahm die erstaunte Anna dann ganz spontan in den Arm. „Ich danke ihnen, sie können sich gar nicht vorstellen wie sehr!" Er drückte sie noch fester an sich und Tom konnte sich ein Grinsen bereits nicht mehr verkneifen. Anna wusste gar nicht, wie ihr geschah, aber wenn sie ehrlich war, gefiel ihr diese Umarmung sehr und so ließ sie es geschehen. David löste sich schließlich von ihr und folgte einfach ohne nachzudenken seinem nächsten Impuls und küsste sie mitten auf den Mund. Auch diese Berührung war für Anna völlig unerwartet und sie spürte ein heftig angenehmes Ziehen in ihrem Unterleib, das ihr den Atem verschlug. Es dauerte bestimmt zwei Sekunden, bis ihr Verstand wieder einsetzte und sie registrierte, was hier gerade geschah. Entsetzt löste sie sich von David und verpasste ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige. „Bei allem Verständnis für ihre Situation Herr Seidel, aber mich küsst niemand ungefragt und im Dienst schon gar nicht! Haben wir uns verstanden?" Tom lachte jetzt laut los, denn er hatte genau gesehen, dass Anna den Kuss sehr wohl genossen hatte, auch wenn sie es jetzt verleugnete. „Und du hör auf zu lachen oder willst du heute Nacht die Berichte für diesen Fall ganz alleine tippen?", zischte sie ihn böse an. „Schon gut Chefin, ich sag ja gar nichts!", damit drehte er sich wieder seinem Computer zu und grinste im Stillen weiter vor sich hin. Anna funkelte David wütend an und verfluchte ihn, dass er sie in so eine peinliche Situation gebracht hatte. David hingegen empfand ein richtiges Glücksgefühl. Es hatte sich wunderschön angefühlt Anna zu küssen und er war sich sicher, dass es ihr zumindestens für einen Augenblick nicht unangenehm gewesen war. „Ja, ich glaube wir haben uns verstanden Frau Meerbach.", sagte er zweideutig und lächelte sie charmant an, bevor er den Bus verließ.


	32. Chapter 32

Kapitel 32

Lisa und David gingen über den langen Krankenhausflur in Richtung Cafeteria, um einige Getränke zu ergattern. Lisa und Rokko hatten ihre Untersuchungen bereits hinter sich und die Schürfwunden, die durch die Fesseln verursacht worden waren, sowie die Verletzung von Rokkos Nase waren gut versorgt worden. Auch Davids Beule hatte sich ein Arzt nochmal angesehen, aber auch hier zeigten sich keine ernsthaften Probleme. Nur Charlies Untersuchung dauerte noch etwas länger und weder Rokko noch Jürgen waren dazu zu bewegen, sich auch nur einen Schritt von ihr wegzubewegen.

„David, können wir uns einen Moment an die frische Luft setzten, ich brauche das jetzt irgendwie, nach der ganzen Nacht im Keller."

„Gerne, ich möchte sowieso unbedingt etwas mit dir besprechen, also genauer gesagt, ich brauche dringend deinen Rat." So gingen sie raus und setzten sich auf eine Bank, die im Park des Krankenhauses stand.

„Also, schieß los David, was kann ich dir denn raten?"

„Bevor ich dir das erzähle, muss ich noch was anderes wissen. Lisa wir konnten euch ja durch die Kamera im Keller sehen und da ist mir klar geworden, dass du und Rokko euch wirklich über alles liebt. Das konnte man einfach an euren Blicken sehen. Naja, aber jetzt muss ich wissen, ob zwischen uns auch ganz bestimmt alles in Ordnung ist und du mir weder böse bist, noch dass du vielleicht doch noch traurig bist, wegen dem was geschehen ist."

„Du hast Recht. Das zwischen mir und Rokko ist soviel größer und schöner, als das was ich mir jemals erträumt habe und ich bin dir ganz sicher nicht böse. Traurig bin ich nur, wenn du noch unter der Situation leiden würdest. Ich hoffe so, dass wir einfach nur Freunde sein können, ohne dass du darunter leidest. Tust du das denn noch, David?", fragte Lisa ihn jetzt doch recht verunsichert. Doch dann strahlte David sie an.

„Nein Lisa ich leide nicht mehr und ich bin unendlich froh darüber, dich meine Freundin nennen zu dürfen. Aber deswegen musste ich jetzt wissen, ob ich dich mit dem was ich dir erzählen möchte, verletzen könnte, weil dann hätte ich es für mich behalten."

„Also weißt du? Ich versteh gerade gar nicht's!"

„Weißt du noch unser Gespräch, als wir uns quasi getrennt haben?" Lisa nickte und wartete gespannt, was da jetzt wohl kommen würde.

„Du hast gesagt, dass wenn man jemanden vorbehaltlos liebt, dass man das dann in jeder Begegnung und in jeder Berührung spürt, gut vielleicht spielt nicht immer gleich ein Posaunenchor", nun schmunzelte er sie an,"aber man spürt es doch ganz genau im Herzen. Lisa genau das hab ich gefühlt, als ich sie geküsst hab!" Er schaute sie jetzt wie ein aufgeregter kleiner Junge an, der ungeduldig wartet, ob seine Mama gutheißt, was er getan hat.

„Wen hast du geküsst?!"

„Anna Meerbach!"

„Die Kriminalhauptkommissarin? Und was hat sie gemacht?"

„Erst gar nichts. Ich hatte für eine Sekunde sogar das Gefühl, es würde ihr gefallen. Und dann hat sie mir eine geknallt, aber frag nicht nach Sonnenschein!"

Lisa konnte nicht anders, sie musste einfach lachen und so schüttelte sie sich regelrecht aus.

„Mensch lach nicht! Sag mir lieber, was ich jetzt tun soll!"

„Und du bist dir ganz sicher, dass du sie liebst und dass sie nicht nur deinen Jagdtrieb befriedigt?"

„Lisa, schau mich an! Ich habe das wirklich ernst gemeint, das ich genau das für sie fühle, was du beschrieben hast. Und das, obwohl sie mich für einen verwöhnten Bengel hält, der ich zugegebenermaßen ja auch bis vor Kurzem war. Sie entspricht auch gar nicht meinem eigentlichen Frauentyp, aber ihre Art, bringt mich einfach um den Verstand. Seit dem ersten Blick, den wir gewechselt haben, bin ich total fasziniert von ihr, ich will unbedingt wissen, was hinter der taffen Polizistin steht, da gibt es ganz viel, das spüre ich genau! Lisa ich war noch nie so sicher, dass mir ein Wunder begegnet ist, aber sie ist eins! Ich denke auch gar nicht nur an Sex, wenn ich sie sehe, ja natürlich auch, nu guck halt nicht so….aber Lisa, ich hab mir vorgestellt, wie ich mit dieser Frau auf einer Bank sitze und wir beiden waren in meiner Vorstellung alte Leute und wir haben uns geliebt, uns gestritten und zusammengelebt und es war wunderschön."

Lisa nahm ihn spontan in den Arm. „David ich freu mich für dich. Ich glaub du bist wirklich bis über beide Ohren in sie verliebt. Die Frage ist jetzt nur, was du tun willst, damit sie dich nicht jedes Mal schlägt, wenn du sie küssen möchtest. Dir ist klar, dass du es in erster Linie mit Geduld versuchen musst?"

„Ja Lisa, das weiß ich, aber meinst du ich hab eine Chance und sie wird mir glauben, dass ich es ernst meine?"

„Ich weiß ja nicht, ob sie dich liebt, aber wenn du ihr ehrlich zeigst, was du für sie empfindest und keine Show machst, nach dem Motto „ich bin der reiche Seidel und ich leg dir die Welt mit Diamanten zu Füßen", dann hast du zumindestens die Chance, dass sie deine Gefühle ernst nimmt. Wenn du das schaffst, dann wird sie dich irgendwann spüren lassen, ob sie sich vorstellen kann, deine Gefühle zu erwidern. Ich hab ja auch nicht sofort kapiert, dass ich Rokko liebe, aber er war ehrlich, hat mich nicht gedrängt und ist trotzdem dran geblieben, verstehst du?"

David nickte. „Lisa ich hab sogar schon eine Idee, wie ich etwas Zeit mit ihr verbringen kann und du hättest auch noch etwas davon."

„Aha, du scheinst es ja wirklich wissen zu wollen. Nu erzähl schon!"

„Naja, die Präsentation ist ja am Donnerstag, da muss ja eh noch eine Pressekonferenz vorher stattfinden. Aber nach diesem Geiseldrama wird sich die Presse wie die Geier auf uns stürzen wollen. Deshalb hab ich gedacht, ich spreche gleich mal mit Anna ab, was ich der Presse sagen kann, ohne die Ermittlungen zu behindern und vielleicht will sie ja auch selbst eine Stellungnahme abgeben. Und wenn ich das Ganze heute noch einstiele, dann können wir das gleich als Werbeveranstaltung für die Präsentation nutzen. Du, Rokko und Charlie braucht dann erst wieder am Donnerstag einsatzfähig zu sein. Ich bereite bis dahin alles andere vor und kann Zeit mit Anna verbringen, vielleicht hat sie nach so einem anstrengenden Tag ja auch noch Lust, sich von einem charmanten Burschen in die Tikki einladen zu lassen. Was hältst du davon?"

„Der Plan bezüglich Anna hört sich wirklich gut an, aber du kannst das doch nicht alles alleine machen."

„Doch Lisa, du hast so oft die Kohlen für mich aus dem Feuer geholt, jetzt habe ich endlich die Gelegenheit, davon wieder etwas gut zu machen. Und ich verspreche dir, ich bekomme das so hin, dass du mit dem Ergebnis zufrieden bist, versprochen."

„Bist du dir sicher?"

„Ja, ganz sicher."

„Gut, aber wenn du mich brauchst, meldest du dich." David nickt und plötzlich durchschnitt ein lautes „Schnattchen!!!" die Stille. Bernd und Helga liefen aufgeregt auf Lisa zu und umarmten sie unter einem ganzen Schwall von Fragen nach ihrem Wohlbefinden. Als sich Lisas Eltern halbwegs beruhigt hatten und sicher waren, dass es ihren Schnattchen auch wirklich gut ging, beschlossen sie gemeinsam einen Kaffee trinken zu gehen. Bernd blickte Lisa immer wieder kopfschüttelnd an. „Ich bin ja wirklich sehr froh, dass dir nichts passiert ist, aber ich bin sauer, dass wir alles aus der Glotze erfahren müssen und eins sag ich dir, wenn ich diesen Kowalski in die Hände bekomme! Wie kann er dich nur in eine solche Situation bringen, dieser polnische Boxer! Hackfleisch mache ich aus dem, Hackfleisch, hörste!"

„Jetzt beruhig dich mal Papa! Erstens ist Rokko weder Pole noch ein Boxer! Zweitens kann er gar nichts dafür, dass seine Schwester von einem Psychopathen verfolgt worden ist. Da muss er sie doch schließlich beschützen und für sie da sein, er liebt sie doch, sie ist seine Familie! Das hättest du für mich und Mama doch ganz genauso gemacht! Und drittens hab ich ganz alleine, obwohl Rokko gar nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken war, geholfen. Ich habe das getan, weil ich es wollte! Erstens hast du mir nämlich beigebracht, Papa, dass man seinen Freunden immer helfen muss und zweitens liebe ich Rokko über alles und deshalb kann ich gar nicht anders! Er liebt mich auch und da muss man zusammenhalten, auch das hab ich von dir gelernt Papa!" Sie schaute ihn jetzt trotzig an, jederzeit bereit für Rokko bis zum Äußersten zu kämpfen. Bernd guckte verwirrt aus der Wäsche.

„Wie jetzt du liebst den? Ich denke du und der da? Jetzt versteh ich gar nichts mehr!"

„Herr Plenske", schaltete sich nun David ein, „ich glaub wir sollten mal zum Kiosk gehen und uns ne schöne Zigarre gönnen und dann erkläre ich ihnen das Ganze mal, die Frauen haben da bestimmt auch noch was zu klären." Lisa sah David dankbar an und widmete sich dann ihrer Mutter, die sie schon sehr fragend ansah. Kaum waren die Männer um die Ecke gebogen, da legte Helga auch schon los:" Mensch Lisa, der Herr Kowalski ist ja wirklich nett und ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn das mit euch klappt, der passt ja auch viel besser zu dir, der ist nicht so gelackt! Nur ich bin jetzt schon etwas verwirrt Mäuschen. Grad warst du noch über beide Ohren in den jungen Seidel verliebt, dann nicht mehr und nun in den Herrn Kowalski? Was ist das für ein Kuddelmuddel?"

„Mama, ich weiß das klingt komisch, aber mit David, das war die ganze Zeit nur eine Schwärmerei, die ich für die große Liebe gehalten habe, weil ich es einfach nicht besser wusste. Als wir dann zusammengekommen sind, hab ich das halt verstanden. Mama das mit Rokko ist anders. Ich liebe ihn so sehr! Und gerade nach dieser schrecklichen Sache … Ich weiß es einfach, das musst du mir glauben. Ich bin glücklich Mama!", sagte sie nun unter Tränen. Auch Helga bekam feuchte Augen und drückte Lisa ganz fest an sich. „Ich freu mich so für dich Mäuschen!"

„Mama?"

„Ja mein Schatz?"

„Ich werde heute noch nicht nach Hause kommen. Ich möchte mich mit Rokko und Jürgen um Charlie kümmern, sie braucht uns bestimmt noch und ich brauche Rokko heute noch, sei nicht böse, ja?"

„Ach Lisa, ich bin dir doch nicht böse! Aber du musst mir versprechen auf dich aufzupassen und dich nicht mehr in eine solche Situation zu bringen, hörst du?"

„Versprochen Mama. Und du musst dir auch gar keine Sorgen mehr machen. Dieser schreckliche Ingo ist von der Polizei ja festgenommen worden und sitzt in Untersuchungshaft. Er kommt bestimmt bald in eine geschlossene psychiatrische Klinik und wir brauchen keine Angst mehr vor ihm zu haben."

„Gut, aber morgen meldest du dich, einverstanden?"

„Mach ich, ganz bestimmt." Bernd und David bogen gut gelaunt um die Ecke. Es war Lisa ein Rätsel, was David ihm gesagt haben musste, aber Bernd war wie ausgewechselt. „Lisa, der David hat angeboten, mich und die Mama jetzt nach Hause zu fahren. Er hat mir versichert, dass du bei deinem Rokko in guten Händen bist, also grüß ihn schön von mir. Aber wenn du dich morgen nicht bei uns meldest, dann dreh ich ihm vielleicht doch noch die Gurgel um, sag ihm das, ja?" Damit nahm er die völlig verdutzte Lisa in den Arm, bevor er mit David und Helga das Krankenhaus verlies.


	33. Chapter 33

Kapitel 33

Charlie ging es mittlerweile auch wieder verhältnismäßig gut und der Arzt hatte ihr erlaubt nach Hause zu gehen, allerdings nur unter der Voraussetzung, dass sie sich absolut schonen würde und sich jemand um sie kümmert. Am nächsten Tag sollte sie dann ihren Hausarzt aufsuchen, um sich noch einmal durchchecken zu lassen. Nachdem Charlie, Rokko und Jürgen ihr großes Indianerehrenwort gegeben hatten, sich an diese Anweisungen zu halten, durften sie das Krankenhaus verlassen. Zuerst wollten sie kurz zu Jürgen, da dieser Zeitungen geliefert bekommen hatte und sie zumindestens aus dem Hausflur holen musste. Dann würden sie noch einen Kaffee zusammen trinken und überlegen, womit sie den Abend verbringen wollten. Die Zeitungen waren schnell weggeräumt und in Jürgens Hinterzimmer wurde es gerade richtig schön gemütlich. Auf dem Boden hatten sie ein wundervoll ungesundes Picknick ausgebreitet und alle vier hatten das gute Gefühl gemeinsam einem Albtraum entkommen zu sein, der sie nun richtig zusammenschweißte. Charlie hatte es sich auf Jürgens Bett gemütlich gemacht, während ihre Freunde sich gierig über die Hotdog- Chips-Schoko-Gummibärchen-saure Gurken-Mischung hergemacht hatten.

„Sagt mal, was habt ihr gemacht, als ich bei Ingo war", grinste sie, „habt ihr euch gegenseitig geschwängert oder seid ihr einfach nur pervers?"

„Schwesterherz, du kennst mich jetzt seid deiner Geburt und du weißt, dass ich pervers bin, und soll ich dir was verraten? Das liegt in der Familie!"

„Ja, aber nur bei den männlichen Mitgliedern", alberte sie zurück und wurde dann aber still.

„Aber ganz im Ernst, ich bin so froh, dass ihr alle für mich da wart, alleine hätte ich dass nicht geschafft, ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich euch danken soll!"

Lisa setzte sich zu ihr auf's Bett und nahm sie einfach in den Arm. „Mensch Charlie, wir waren doch alle füreinander da und ich hab dich in der kurzen Zeit einfach richtig gerne gewonnen!" Die Jungs nickten sofort zustimmend und Lisa rückte noch etwas näher an Charlie. „Außerdem muss ich mich doch gut mit dir halten, ich will ja schließlich deinen Segen, wenn ich mich an deinen Bruder heranmache", flüsterte sie ihr lächelnd zu. Auch Charlie musste jetzt wieder breit grinsen, erst recht nachdem sie die fragenden Gesichter der Männer sah. „Guckt nicht so! Ihr dürft zwar alles essen, aber noch lange nicht alles wissen!"

„Frauen!!!", sagte Jürgen nur und freute sich aber ein Loch in den Bauch, dass Charlie schon wieder scherzen konnte.

Langsam wurde die Stimmung immer entspannter und nach und nach traute jeder der vier sich, über die eigenen Gefühle und Ängste während der Entführung zu sprechen. Die Ehrlichkeit und das gegenseitige Vertrauen, das sie sich hierbei schenkten, wirkte wie Balsam auf die geschundenen Seelen. Lisa hatte sich mittlerweile in Rokkos Arme gekuschelt, was sowohl Jürgen, wie auch Charlie total süß fanden und die beiden freuten sich diebisch, dass ihre Verkupplungstaktik, wenn auch auf Umwegen so gut funktioniert hatte. Charlie wurde mit der Zeit immer ruhiger und irgendwann war sie einfach eingeschlafen. Als Jürgen es bemerkte, konnte er seine Augen kaum von ihr abwenden, sie sah einfach hinreißend aus, wie sie da so lag. Erst als er Rokkos und Lisas Schmunzeln wahrnahm, sprang er peinlich berührt auf. „Ich hole mal eine Decke für Charlie", sagte er schnell und deckte sie dann liebvoll zu.

Rokko blickte Jürgen fragend an.„Was machen wir denn jetzt? Wir können ja schlecht alle bei dir übernachten. Es ist zwar gerade total schön, aber ich bin langsam auch müde und ein Bett und ein Bürostuhl sind dann doch ein bisschen dürftig für vier Personen. Vielleicht sollten wir Charlie jetzt doch wecken und dann zu mir fahren?"

„Ich weiß nicht Rokko, sie schläft doch gerade so ruhig. Wenn es Ok für dich ist, kann sie hierbleiben, ich verspreche dir auch, dass ich sehr gut auf sie Acht gebe."

Lisa gefiel der Gedanke die beiden alleine zu lassen sehr. Jürgen war so süß verliebt in Charlie und es würde sie mehr als nur freuen, wenn sie zusammen kämen. „Ja Rokko, Jürgen hat Recht. Sie ist doch bestimmt total erschöpft und wenn sie bei jemand gut aufgehoben ist, dann bei Jürgen."

„Na da habt ihr euch wohl abgesprochen", erwiderte Rokko amüsiert. „Aber na gut, sie soll sich ausschlafen, aber wenn du sie nicht wie ein Gentleman behandelst, bekommst du es mit mir zu tun, verstanden?"

Jürgen zog in seiner unnachahmlichen Art die Augenbraue hoch. „Dir ist schon klar, dass du dich gerade angehört hast, wie Bernd Plenske, der diese Worte wahrscheinlich so, oder so ähnlich zu dir sagen wird?"

Jetzt musste Rokko doch ein bisschen über sich selbst lachen. „Mag sein, dass du den Nagel damit auf den Kopf triffst, aber vielleicht hat Herr Plenske ja auch genau die richtige Einstellung und ich hol ihn mir zu Hilfe, wenn du nicht auf mich hörst." Die beiden schauten sich an und wussten in diesem Moment genau, warum sie sich so mochten.

„Ok, ich erinnere dich bei Gelegenheit daran. Ach ja, wenn du jetzt mit Lisa gehst, dann denk daran, sie wie ein Gentleman zu behandeln!" Jürgen zwinkerte ihm zu und schob seine Freunde in Richtung Tür. Lisa grinste nur und „Männer!!!!", war ihr einziger Kommentar.

Sie umarmten sich zum Abschied und dann verschwanden Lisa und Rokko nach draußen.

Jürgen ging zurück in sein Zimmer und setzte sich auf seinen Chefsessel, wie er seinen Bürostuhl liebevoll nannte. Er konnte nicht anders, er musste Charlie einfach beim Schlafen beobachten. Sie lag einfach nur da und brachte ihn alleine damit schon beinahe, um den Verstand. Zwischendurch versuchte er, einige neue Programme auf seinem Rechner zu installieren, um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben, doch richtig konzentrieren konnte er sich hierbei nicht. Nach einigen Stunden döste auch Jürgen schließlich in seinem Stuhl ein. Mitten in der Nacht schrie Charlie plötzlich auf und Jürgen schreckte sofort hoch.

„Charlie, was ist?" er machte die Schreibtischlampe an und ging sofort zu ihr rüber.

Charlie schaute ihn nur verwirrt an und hatte eine Träne in den Augen.

„Jürgen? Wo bin ich, was ist los?" Sie war noch völlig verwirrt und konnte sich auch gar nicht mehr an ihren Traum erinnern, nur daran, dass er ihr Angst gemacht hatte. Jürgen setzte sich zu ihr auf's Bett und streichelte ihr zärtlich über die Wange.

„Hey, es ist alles gut. Du bist bei mir zu Hause. Erinnerst du dich, wir waren alle zusammen hier. Dann bist du eingeschlafen und ich habe Rokko und Lisa alleine nach Hause geschickt, weil wir dich nicht wecken wollten."

Langsam wurde Charlie wieder bewusst, was alles geschehen war und sie kuschelte sich instinktiv schutzsuchend an Jürgen. Er nahm sie liebevoll in den Arm und genoss es sie so nah zu spüren.

„Jürgen? Kannst du dich zu mir legen? Ich glaub sonst kann ich nicht mehr einschlafen."

Er schaute ihr tief in ihre wunderschönen Augen. „Charlie du weißt, dass ich das sehr gerne tue, ich würde alles für dich tun!"

„Warum ?" Sie kannte die Antwort ja eigentlich, aber sie sehnte sich plötzlich danach, es von ihm zu hören.

„Weil ich dich liebe Charlie, ich liebe dich sooo sehr!"

Sie kuschelte sich noch etwas dichter an ihn.

„Das hört sich wunderschön an Jürgen und ich will es dir auch glauben. Ich glaube auch, dass ich dich auch liebe, weil wenn du mich jetzt so berührst, dann will ich nichts anderes mehr auf der Welt. Nur dich und mich und das, was ich jetzt gerade fühle."

Jürgen hielt den Atem an und glaubte jeden Moment vor Glück zu zerspringen. Er brachte in diesem Moment einfach keinen einzigen Ton raus und so küsste er sie unendlich sanft auf die Stirn.

„Aber Jürgen, ich brauch noch etwas Zeit, um wieder ganz vertrauen zu können. Die Sache mit Ingo hat mir meine Sicherheit und einen Teil meines Selbstvertrauens genommen, kannst du das verstehen?"

„Natürlich! Du bekommst von mir alle Zeit der Welt und ich werde alles tun, damit du merkst, dass du deinen Gefühlen für mich vertrauen kannst, ich werde sie nicht enttäuschen, niemals! Du wirst sehen, irgendwann kommt der Tag, an dem dich der Gedanke an Ingo nicht mehr erschreckt, aber dann werden wir beiden immer noch glücklich miteinander sein, das spüre ich einfach. In meinem ganzen Leben habe ich noch nie so etwas für einen anderen Menschen empfunden und wenn ich dir das zeigen darf, bin ich unbeschreiblich glücklich. Und weißt du was? Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass mich mal eine Frau dazu bringen würde, so ein romantisches Zeug zu reden und dass ich es dann auch noch genau meine! Du bist einfach etwas Besonderes!"

„Hätte ich dir auch nicht zugetraut Herr Decker", foppte sie ihn nun.

„Hey, da erwacht ja schon wieder das Biest in dir, da müsste ich dir ja eigentlich gleich Paroli bieten!"

„Mach doch!"

„Nein, ich weiß was viel Schöneres!"

Damit legte er seine Lippen auf die ihren und sein Kuss war so sachte, dass es sie fast wahnsinnig machte. Ganz bewusst übte Jürgen keinerlei Druck aus und forderte so nichts ein mit diesem Kuss. Er war wie ein verheißungsvolles Angebot und sie würde entscheiden müssen es anzunehmen. Charlie konnte gar nicht anders, längst hatte ihre Sehnsucht nach diesem Mann gesiegt. Sie erwiderte den Kuss mit soviel zärtlicher Leidenschaft, dass Jürgen glaubte, jeden Moment verbrennen zu müssen. Nun lagen sie gemeinsam auf seinem Bett und liebkosten sich mit ihren Lippen immer und immer wieder, sodass sie jedes Gefühl für Raum und Zeit verloren. In dieser Nacht passierte nichts weiter, als das sie sich küssten und sich immer wieder gegenseitig festhielten und doch war es für beide das bisher schönste körperliche Erlebnis, das sie je gehabt hatten und ihre Seelen begannen, sich für immer zu vertrauen. Keiner von beiden konnte sich später daran erinnern, wie sie eingeschlafen waren, aber als sie erwachten, spürten sie die Gewissheit zusammenzugehören.


	34. Chapter 34

Kapitel 34

Lisa und Rokko traten aus dem Hausflur hinaus ins Freie. Sofort merkten sie, wie stürmisch es draußen war. Sicher sie hatten den Wind auch drinnen pfeifen hören, aber das er so stark war, dass man kaum atmen konnte, damit hatten beide nicht gerechnet. Rokko verzog das Gesicht, schlug seinen Kragen hoch und nahm sein Handy, um ein Taxi zu rufen. Lisa hingegen ging ein paar Schritte weiter, blieb dann stehen, schloss die Augen und breitete ihre Arme aus. Sie liebte den Sturm. Wie oft hatte sie sich in ihrem Zimmer an ihrem Platz am Fenster gekuschelt und einem Sturm beobachtet, während sie sich drinnen ganz und gar geborgen gefühlt hatte. Aber noch schöner war es, wenn sie sich dem Sturm entgegenstellte, dann spürte sie immer, wie die Energie des Windes sie durchströmte. Diese Kraft weckte alle ihre Sinne und sie hatte dann das Gefühl mit ihr zu verschmelzen, es war die pure Lebendigkeit, die sie dann wahrnahm. Genau dieses Gefühl genoss sie jetzt über alle Maßen, denn nachdem sie dem Tod so nahe gewesen war, übte es eine ungeheure Befreiung in ihrem Inneren aus. Rokko ließ sein Handy sinken und beobachtete Lisa. Sie war einfach unbeschreiblich atemberaubend schön, wie sie da so stand und eins war mit dem wilden Treiben der Natur. Er konnte sich nicht entscheiden, ob er sie in den Arm nehmen, oder sie nur weiter anschauen wollte, darauf bedacht diesen Moment nicht zu zerstören. Schließlich war es Lisa, die sich zu ihm rumdrehte.

„Rokko, bitte lass uns zu Fuß zu dir gehen. Ich weiß, das ist ein bisschen verrückt bei diesem Wetter, aber ich finde es gerade wunderschön."

Rokko lächelte sie warm an. „Ja, das sehe ich mein Schatz und ich bin ja immer für verrückte Ideen zu haben, das weißt du. Aber Lisa bist du sicher, dass du mit zu mir willst?"

Lisa schaute ihn verwirrt an. Warum fragte er sie das, wollte er es denn nicht? Plötzlich spürte sie wieder diese Unsicherheit in sich aufsteigen.

„Willst du denn nicht, dass ich mit dir komme?", fragte sie deshalb und blickte so traurig zu Boden, dass es Rokko schmerzte. Er hob ihr Kinn vorsichtig hoch. „Lisa ich möchte mehr als alles andere auf der Welt, dass du mit zu mir kommst … wirklich … ich hab nur gedacht, dass es dir vielleicht zu schnell geht, jetzt wo Jürgen und Charlie gar nicht mitkommen und da dachte ich, du sehnst dich vielleicht auch nach deinen Eltern. Ich will dich eben nur zu nichts drängen, was du nicht möchtest, aber ich kann mir nichts wundervolleres vorstellen, als dich bei mir zu haben."

Jetzt strahlte ihn Lisa wieder an. „Rokko, ich bin mir sicher, dass ich heute Nacht bei dir bleiben will und jetzt komm!", damit nahm sie ihn an die Hand und lief mit ihm in den Sturm hinaus. Als es dann auch noch anfing zu regnen, streckte sie ihr Gesicht dem Regen zu und ein glockenhelles Lachen kam vom tiefsten Grund ihres Herzen, sie war einfach nur glücklich. Auch Rokko konnte sich der Magie des Augenblickes nicht entziehen und so erfasste auch ihn ein unbegreifliches Hochgefühl, welches ihm den Regen gar nicht mehr als etwas Unangenehmes wahrnehmen ließ. Als sie schließlich bei ihm zu Hause ankamen, waren sie beide bis auf die Haut durchnässt, ihre Wagen waren gerötet aber ihre Augen strahlten vor Glück und Zufriedenheit.

„So jetzt aber schnell rein mit dir, du kleine Windsbraut, sonst erkältest du dich noch."

„Da vertust du dich! Frauen sind viel zäher als Männer, da darf ich höchstens dich hinterher pflegen, wenn du dir einen Schnupfen eingefangen hast.", sie grinste ihn herausfordernd an.

„Ha, davon träumst du! Ich bin unverwüstlich, so ein paar Regentropfen, das soll doch wohl ein Witz sein!"

„Na dann ist ja alles gut. Aber du hast Recht, so langsam mag ich mich wirklich wieder aufwärmen."

„Wenn du magst, dann geh doch heiß duschen, ich geb dir was Trockenes zum Anziehen. Ich trage allerdings keine Schlafanzüge, aber ich könnte dir eine Boxershorts und ein T-Shirt anbieten, wenn du willst."

„Hört sich fantastisch an!" Lisa wurde nun doch leicht nervös, als sie sah, wie Rokko schon mal sein nasses Oberteil ausgezogen hatte und ihr jetzt so halb nackt die Sachen und ein Handtuch reichte. Sie hatte Glück, dass ihre Wangen noch ganz gerötet vom Wind waren, sodass die Schamesröte, die ihr jetzt ins Gesicht stieg, gar nicht auffiel. Sie sagte nichts weiter, nahm die Sachen und verschwand ins Bad, wo sie eine ausgiebige Dusche genoss. Rokko hatte derweilen einen heißen Tee gekocht. Als Lisa nur in seiner Boxershorts und dem T-Shirt bekleidet aus dem Bad kam, verschlug es ihm die Sprache. Sie sah wahnsinnig sexy aus und er musste sich beherrschen, nicht sofort über sie herzufallen. So atmete er erst einmal tief durch, goss ihr einen Tee ein und verschwand dann selbst sehr schnell ins Bad. Er hätte eigentlich auch sehr gerne heiß geduscht, aber nach Lisas aufregendem Anblick bevorzugte er dann doch die Wechselduschen-Variante.

Lisa wurde immer nervöser, als sie so alleine auf dem Sofa saß und auf Rokko wartete. Sie wusste, dass Rokko nichts tun würde, was sie nicht wollte, die Frage war nur, was wollte sie? Eigentlich wusste sie das sehr genau. Es war ganz anders als bei David. Sie sehnte sich danach, dass Rokko sie berührte und sie wollte mehr, als ihn nur zu küssen. Sie wollte ihn ganz nah spüren, eins mit ihm werden. Es war ihr klar geworden, als sie mit ihm gemeinsam im Keller diese intensiven Blicke ausgetauscht hatte, die ihr die Panik genommen hatten, aber auch, als sie seinen nackten Oberkörper gesehen hatte. Nur wie sollte sie das anstellen, wie tat man so etwas? Würde sie es richtig machen oder ihn vielleicht enttäuschen? Er hatte doch schon so viel Erfahrung! Plötzlich ging die Badezimmertür auf und Rokko kam auf sie zu. Er war ebenfalls nur mit einer Boxershorts und einem T-Shirt bekleidet und Lisa wurde gleich noch nervöser. Er nahm ihren unsicheren Blick wahr und konnte einfach nicht widerstehen, sie zu provozieren.

„Frau Plenske, sie sehen heute Abend aber verdammt sexy aus!" Rokko grinste sie bei diesen Worten regelrecht unverschämt an und setzte sich ganz nah zu ihr. Lisa hielt seinem Blick stand und spürte, wie sie sich entspannte. Sie atmete gierig seinen wunderbaren Geruch ein und spürte plötzlich eine unglaubliche Sicherheit in sich, die ihr die Zweifel nahm. Sie sagte kein Wort, lächelte ihn nun ebenfalls provokant an und küsste ihn dann so leidenschaftlich, dass Rokko hören und sehen verging. Ihre Lippen und Zungen fanden einen eigenen Rhythmus, der sie ganz aus der Realität in eine völlig neue Ebene erhob. Lisas Lippen begannen schließlich Rokkos Gesicht zu erforschen und als sie an sein Ohrläppchen wanderten, ihn dort sanft berührten und ihr warmer Atem in seine Ohrmuschel strömte, stöhnte er unwillkürlich auf. Während ihre Lippen sich auf diesen Laut hin noch intensiver mit Rokkos Ohrläppchen beschäftigten, glitten ihre Hände langsam unter sein T-Shirt und dieses Gefühl seine nackte Haut zu ertasten steigerte ihr Verlangen, ihn noch sehr viel intensiver zu spüren, ins Unermessliche. Rokko erging es genauso und sein größter Wunsch war es in diesem Moment sie ebenso zu berühren, um endlich seiner Liebe zu ihr vollen Ausdruck zu verleihen. Doch dann hielt er sich zurück und sie ein kleines Stück von sich.

„Lisa?" Sie schaute ihn verunsichert an und ihre Augen waren noch ganz dunkel vor Leidenschaft. „Stimmt was nicht", fragte sie mit zitternder Stimme, „hab ich was falsch gemacht?"

Er konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen, sie war einfach so unglaublich niedlich in ihrer immer wieder aufflammenden Unsicherheit, die so gar nicht zu ihrem Handeln passte, welches ihm komplett den Kopf verdrehte.

„Er stimmt alles, du bist wunderbar mein Schatz, aber genau das ist mein Problem", sagte er sehr sanft. „Lisa, wenn wir jetzt nicht aufhören, dann weiß ich nicht, wie ich mich beherrschen soll und ich möchte, dass du dir ganz sicher bist, wenn wir diesen Schritt tun."

Er streichelte ihr federleicht über ihre Haare und Lisa durchfuhr sofort wieder ein wundersamer Schauer. „Ich will gar nicht, dass du dich beherrscht", sagte sie nun und schaute ihm dabei tief in die Augen, bevor sie ihm sein T-Shirt auszog. Rokko konnte es nicht glauben. Immer und immer wieder überraschte diese Frau ihn auf's Neue. Aber dann hatte er keine Zeit mehr, um darüber nachzudenken, denn die zarten Berührungen ihrer Hände auf seiner Brust verhinderten jeden weiteren Denkprozess und so versank er ganz in diesem wunderbaren Kribbeln, das sich in seinem ganzen Körper ausbreitete. Nun zog auch er ihr das T-Shirt aus und streichelte ihr mit vollkommener Zartheit die letzten tief versteckten Ängste aus ihrer Seele. Wieder fanden ihre Lippen zu seinem Ohr und flüsterte ihm erneute einen Schauer über den Rücken. Schließlich fanden ihre wiederum die seinen Lippen und sie vereinte sich auch diesmal zu einem wundervollen Spiel, welches sie immer weiter in ihre eigene kleine Welt trieb, in der nur ihr gemeinsamer Herzschlag einen Rhythmus vorgab. Nach diesem Kuss schauten sich beide noch einmal intensiv in die Augen und sahen dort jeweils ihre eigenes Verlangen gespiegelt. Dieser Blick gab Rokko eine letzte Bestätigung, dass Lisa ihn genauso sehr wollte, wie er sie. Er hob sie hoch und trug sie ins Schlafzimmer, wo sie sich dem Strudel ihrer Zärtlichkeiten hingaben.

Irgendwann in der Nacht wurde Lisa wach und realisierte das Rokko sie anschaute. Er sagte nichts und noch einmal kehrte ihre Unsicherheit zurück. Warum beobachtete er sie so und sein Blick, soweit sie das im Dämmerlicht beurteilen konnte, schien fast verwundert zu sein. Ob er sich fragte, was er da bloß getan hatte? Für sie war ihre gemeinsame Erfahrung wunderschön gewesen, nein mehr als das, dafür gab es keine Worte. Aber was war mit ihm? Hatte sie ihn glücklich machen können oder waren all die erfahrenen Frauen, mit denen er früher zusammen gewesen war, viel besser als sie gewesen? „Hallo Rokko", sagte sie nur ganz leise, weil sie nicht wusste, was sie sonst sagen könnte in dieser Situation. „Hallo Süße", flüsterte er zurück und schaute sie weiterhin einfach nur an. Warum nahm er sie nicht sofort wieder in seinen Arm? Lisa konnte es sich einfach nicht erklären und so nahm sie ihren ganzen Mut zusammen. „Rokko, sag mal … also ich meine … also was ich wissen will … war es schön für dich?"

Rokko konnte nicht glauben, was er da hörte und er wusste nicht, ob er entsetzt oder belustigt sein sollte. „Ob es mir gefallen hat? Lisa, ich liebe dich mehr als alles andere auf der Welt, du bist einfach unglaublich und ich bin der glücklichste Mensch auf der Welt, weil ich dich lieben darf. Nun nahm er sie ganz fest in den Arm küsste ihr auf die Stirn und flüsterte ihr immer wieder zu, dass er sie liebte und endlich schliefen beide glücklich wieder ein.

Gegen halb neun wurde Lisa wach und ihre Hand tastete nach Rokko, doch sie fand ihn nicht. Sie machte ihre Augen auf und konnte ihn nirgends entdecken und auch mit ihren Ohren konnte sie ihn nicht finden. Wo war er nur? Warum hatte er sie alleine gelassen? Er hatte ihr doch versichert, wie sehr er sie liebte und nun war er einfach verschwunden? Die Ängste der letzten Tage waren einfach noch zu präsent, als dass Lisa nach einfachen Antworten gesucht hätte und so sprang sie voller Panik aus dem Bett, um noch völlig verschlafen, aber fast schon verzweifelt nach ihm zu suchen. Es drängte sich sofort der Gedanke in ihr auf, dass ihm etwas passiert sein könnte, auch wenn das eigentlich total abwegig war. Sie kam schließlich in die Küche und bei diesem Anblick entspannte sie sich dann doch zusehends. Der Tisch war liebevoll gedeckt worden. Es stand eine Kanne mit frisch gebrühtem Kaffee, frische Brötchen und allerlei andere Leckereien dort. An dem Platz, wo ihr Teller stand, lag eine rote Rose und ein Brief, dem sie sich voller Neugierde näherte.

Meine süße Lisa,

es ist mir unvorstellbar schwer gefallen, dich heute Morgen allein lassen zu müssen, aber Frau Meerbach hat angerufen, weil sie unbedingt unsere Aussagen aufnehmen muss. Du hast so zufrieden geschlafen, dass ich es nicht über das Herz bringen konnte, dich zu wecken. Frau Meerbach war einverstanden, dass du den letzten Termin, um 12 Uhr heute Mittag bekommst.

Oh Lisa, ich bin noch gar nicht zur Tür hinaus und schon vermisse ich dich unendlich. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich in Zukunft auch nur wenige Stunden ohne deine Berührungen leben soll. Heute Nacht wolltest du von mir wissen, wir mir unsere gemeinsame Nacht gefallen hat und mir fehlen einfach die Worte dir zu beschrieben, wie glücklich du mich machst. Dann ist mir gerade etwas in den Sinn gekommen. Irgendwie hat alles damit angefangen, das ich David von dem Lied erzählt habe, das meine Gefühle für dich so gut beschreibt. Es gibt noch ein weiteres Lied von Klaus Lage, das wunderbar beschreibt, wie ich deine Liebe in der letzten Nacht empfunden habe. Diesen Text schreibe ich dir zum Schluss des Briefes auf, denn ich hoffe, du begreifst, wie tief du mich berührt hast und es gibt mir auch irgendwie das Gefühl, dass sich der Kreis hier schließt.

Lisa ich liebe dich so sehr, dass ich keine Worte finde und ich zähle die Sekunden, bis ich dich wieder in meine Arme schließen darf.

Ich sende dir 1000 Küsse,

Dein Rokko

Stille Wasser

Mein Blick war unverschämt gewesen;

so was macht manchmal alles klar.

Ich spürte deine Faust sich lösen

und dacht'

dass die Nacht im Kasten war.

Plötzlich spür' ich das Wasser am Hals steh'n -

wie konnt' ich denn bloß so versinken?

Ich geh' kaputt

lass es nochmal gescheh'n -

stilles Wasser

lass mich nochmal ertrinken.

Du warst ein Strudel

ich hab' mich nicht mehr gewehrt -

warst einfach zu intensiv

künftig wird früher auf Opa gehört:

Stille Wasser sind tief!

Dein Haar wellt sanft auf Schultern still -

Bisschen brav

hab' ich gedacht.

Hast kaum geredet

sagst nicht mal: ich will -

hast dann

was du willst

mit mir gemacht.

Und hast ganz plötzlich einen Sturm aufgedreht -

kennst du kein Pardon

du keine Scham ?

Und jetzt liegst du wieder still wie die See

die sich mal eben ein Schiffchen nahm.

Du warst ein Strudel

ich hab' mich nicht gewehrt -

warst einfach zu intensiv

künftig wird früher auf Opa gehört:

Stille Wasser sind tief!

Stilles Wasser

lass den Sturm wieder aufdreh'n -

stilles Wasser

lass es nochmal gescheh'n.

Hätt' nie geglaubt

ertrinken sei schön -

lass mich immer

lass mich immer

immer wieder untergeh'n.

Du warst ein Strudel

ich hab' mich nicht gewehrt –

warst einfach zu intensiv

künftig wird früher auf Opa gehört:

Stille Wasser sind tief!

Lisa hatte sich hingesetzt und las den Brief nun schon zum dritten Mal. Ihr liefen immer wieder Tränen die Wangen hinab und sie konnte ihr Glück einfach nicht glauben. Dann hörte sie den Schlüssel in der Tür und sofort lief sie Rokko entgegen und umarmte ihn so stürmisch, dass er fast gestrauchelt wäre.

„Hey Süße, ich freu mich ja, dass du mich auch vermisst hast, aber lass mich auf meinen Beinen stehen." Er sah sie belustigt an, bis er ihre Tränen realisierte. „Hey was ist denn los, warum weinst du denn?"

„Vor Glück, Rokko, vor Glück!"

Er zog sie zu sich und küsste sie liebevoll, was damit endete, dass die beiden nicht mehr zum Frühstücken kamen.


	35. Chapter 35

Epilog

David saß in der ersten Reihe auf einer Kirchenbank und schaute die Frau die neben ihm saß verliebt an. Er nahm ihre Hand in die seine und drückte sie zärtlich. Er fühlte, wie sie den Druck ebenso liebevoll erwiderte und sein Herz machte einen kleinen Hüpfer. Dann erfüllte Orgelmusik die Kirche und zwei Bräute schritten langsam, geführt von ihren Vätern den Weg zum Altar entlang. David wunderte sich mal wieder über sich selbst, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er Gänsehaut bekam. Er war in diesem Moment fast ein wenig neidisch, denn er wünschte sich so sehr, eines Tages seine Anna genau diesen Weg gehen zu sehen, um sich dann zu versprechen, miteinander alt zu werden, so wie er es sich in seinem Tagtraum, nach ihrem ersten Kuss ausgemalt hatte. Er musste grinsen. Ja, ihr erster Kuss und dann die erste Ohrfeige! Wie viele Ohrfeigen hatte er kassiert, bevor er sie endlich ohne dieses schmerzhafte Vorspiel küssen durfte? Es waren 10 oder 11 gewesen, aber er bereute keine Einzige davon. Er hatte immer neue Gründe gefunden, warum er noch einmal Kontakt zu Anna aufnehmen musste. Zum ersten Mal war er den Pressegeiern, welche das Geiseldrama, aufgrund des Sommerloches, gleich mehrere Wochen gierig ausgeschlachtet hatten, richtig dankbar. Die Präsentation der neuen Kollektion war ein voller Erfolg geworden und David wurde mit seinen Fragen zum Fall, damit er diesen vor der Presse richtig darstellen konnte, Annas „beste Kundschaft". Ihre Kollegen zogen sie schon sehr mit „ihrem" Sonnyboy auf und so war ihre ablehnende Haltung noch schwerer zu durchbrechen gewesen. Es gab kein Treffen, bei dem sie sich nicht gestritten hätten, aber diese Streitereien wurden mehr und mehr zu einem Spiel zwischen ihnen und diente schließlich nur noch dazu die erotische Spannung die zweifellos zwischen den beiden existierte im Zaum zu halten. David verliebte sich jedes Mal mehr in das Blitzen ihrer Augen, wenn sie scheinbar wütend auf ihn war, aber er genau erkennen konnte, dass sie innerlich mit sich kämpfte, ihn nicht vielleicht doch sehr anziehend zu finden. Das war dann immer der Punkt, an dem er sich nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte. Todesmutig, denn er wusste ja genau, was kommen würde, ging er einen Schritt auf sie zu zog sie an sich heran und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. Mit jedem weiteren Kuss schmolz ihr Widerstand ein wenig länger dahin, bevor sie ihm wieder und wieder ins Gesicht schlug, um sich dann darüber zu empören, was ihm wohl einfallen würde. Es war ja nicht so, dass David auf solche Spiele ernsthaft gestanden hätte, aber jeder einzelne Kuss war einfach wunderschön und er spürte genau, dass dieser Kampf mit Anna, die einzige Möglichkeit war, ihre Vorurteile gegenüber reichen Burschis, wie sie es nannte, und ihre Mauer des Selbstschutzes zum Einstürzen zu bringen. Dann brachte er sie eines Abends nach Hause. Sie hatte sich nur darauf eingelassen, in seinem „überteuerten Schicki-Micki Auto" zu fahren, weil es an diesem Sommertag wieder einmal in Strömen regnete. Dieses Mal hatte er sie vor ihrer Haustür geküsst, ohne das sie sich vorher gestritten hatten. Sie hatte seinen Kuss erwidert und es war himmlisch gewesen. Dann schaute sie ihn lächelnd an, deutete eine Ohrfeige an, bevor sie ihn ins Haus zog und regelrecht gierig über ihn hergefallen war. David hatte schon viele Frauen geliebt, aber nie war es so leidenschaftlich und berauschend gewesen wie in diesem Augenblick mit Anna. Er hatte ihr völlig die Führung überlassen und es einfach nur genossen, dass sie ihn so sehr gewollt hatte. Er war fast ein wenig überrascht, dass sie ihn anschließend nicht zum Gehen aufforderte und ein unbeschreibliches Glücksgefühl, machte sich in ihm breit, als er einfach so neben ihr liegen bleiben durfte. Anna war erschöpft in seinen Armen eingeschlafen und er konnte nicht anders als sie die ganze Zeit über zu beobachten, sie immer wieder zärtlich zu streicheln und sie einfach nur zu spüren. Irgendwann hatte sie ihre Augen noch ganz verträumt aufgeschlagen und seine zärtlichen Berührungen wahrgenommen. David hatte bis dahin noch nie so einen weichen Gesichtsausdruck bei ihr gesehen und er spürte genau, dass er gerade ihre verletzliche Seite gesehen hatte. Sein Herz lief fast über und er küsste sie unendlich vorsichtig, so als könnte sie bei seiner Berührung zerbrechen. Diesmal übernahm er die Führung und sie liebten sich so behutsam und gleichzeitig berührten sich ihre Seelen so tief, dass es beide erschreckte. Am nächsten Morgen ruderte Anna auf ein etwas sichereres Level zurück und so erklärte sie David, dass es sich bei ihrem Arrangement lediglich um eine Affäre handeln würde und dass er sich darüber im Klaren sein müsste, wenn er sie noch einmal treffen wollte. Ihn verletzten ihre Worte sehr doch in dem Moment, wo er eigentlich gekränkt weglaufen wollte, hörte er Lisas Worte in sich nachhallen: „Dir ist klar, dass du es in erster Linie mit Geduld versuchen musst?" So war er geblieben in der Hoffnung, dass sie sich irgendwann eingestehen würde, dass sie in der vergangenen Nacht etwas Besonderes erlebt hatten. Viel später hatte Anna ihm erzählt, dass ihre Mutter abgehauen war, als sie drei Jahre alt war und wie ihr Vater daraufhin spiel- und trunksüchtig geworden war. Er hatte begonnen krumme Dinger zu drehen, um sich seine Spielsucht zu finanzieren und als sie gerade 18 geworden war, bezahlte er eines seiner dunklen Geschäfte mit seinem Leben. Sie hatte hart gearbeitet, um ihren Weg bei der Polizei zu machen und ein Leben zu führen, dass ihr Sicherheit bot und ihr trotzdem die Möglichkeit gab, sich mit ihrer Vergangenheit auseinanderzusetzen. Sie war ein Gerechtigkeitsfanatiker geworden und hatte sich eine harte Schale zu gelegt die sie erst öffnete, wenn sie wirklich Vertrauen zu einem Menschen gewonnen hatte. Dieser Prozess dauerte oft recht lange und sie machte es den Menschen in ihrer Umgebung nicht leicht, ihr Vertrauen zu erlangen. So führten sie also seit 14 Monaten eine „Affaire" und eigentlich waren sie nur in den Nächten getrennt, in denen Anna arbeiten musste. David liebte Anna jeden Tag mehr und er hoffte, dass sie eines Tages heiraten würde, obwohl sie die Ehe bisher vehement ablehnte. Trotzdem war er einfach nur glücklich mit ihr zusammen sein zu dürfen. Ja er hatte sie ein Stück weit verändert, indem er ihr bewiesen hatte, dass ihr Vertrauen in ihn gerechtfertigt war. Aber sie hatte ihn genauso verändert. Sie hatte es geschafft, dass er noch viel bewusster durch die Welt ging und er dabei noch mehr als bisher auf die Menschen um sich herum achtete. Sie hatte die Entwicklung, die Lisa bei ihm angestoßen hatte, weiter vorangetrieben, aber sie forderte ihn dabei viel mehr heraus, als Lisa es getan hatte. Anna lebte mehr nach dem Motto „Auge um Auge, Zahn um Zahn", als nach Lisas Philosophie auch noch die andere Wange hinzuhalten. So sehr Anna ihn mit ihrer Leidenschaft zum Fliegen brachte, genauso gut schaffte sie es, ihn immer wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen herunter zu holen, wenn er wieder einmal dazu neigte in die Glitzerwelt der Reichen und Schönen abzuheben. Noch bevor der letzte Ton der Musik verklungen war, lief Davids Herz einmal mehr in der Liebe zu dieser Frau über und so küsste er sie auf die Wange und flüsterte ihr zu, wie sehr er sie liebte. Anna erwiderte nichts, aber er sah genau, wie es in ihren Augen glitzerte und das machte ihn glücklicher, als alle Worte, die sie zu ihm hätte sagen können.

„Liebe Brautpaare, liebe Verwandten, liebe Freunde, liebe Festgemeinde!

Was für eine Freude, eine Doppelhochzeit feiern zu dürfen."

David schreckte bei den Worten des Pfarrers aus seinen Gedanken und musste nun schmunzeln. Er erinnerte sich, wie er vorgeschlagen hatte, eine Doppelhochzeit mit ihm und Mariella zusammen mit Lisa und Jürgen zu feiern. Er konnte gar nicht mehr glauben, wie dumm er damals mit Scheuklappen durch die Gegend gelaufen war. Jetzt hatte Lisa tatsächlich ihre Doppelhochzeit mit Jürgen, aber sicher war sie so wesentlich glücklicher, als sie es in seiner Version gewesen wäre. Ja die beiden Paare, die dort vorne so nervös aber noch viel glücklicher standen, waren schon etwas Besonderes. Dort standen seine besten Freunde und er war sich sicher, dass diese beiden Ehen auch die schlimmsten Stürme überstehen würden. Wieder schreckte David aus seinen Gedanken hoch, als er bemerkte, dass der Pfarrer, inzwischen schon bei der Trauformel angelangt war.

„Charissa Lillianne Kowalski willst du den hier anwesenden Jürgen Decker., den Gott dir anvertraut, als deinen Ehemann lieben und ehren und die Ehe mit ihm nach Gottes Gebot und Verheißung führen, in guten wie in bösen Tagen, bis der Tod euch scheidet, so antworte: Ja, mit Gottes Hilfe."

Nun musste David noch mehr schmunzeln. Jürgen und Charlie passten wirklich unglaublich gut zueinander. Wenn Jürgen schon alleine losgelassen wurde, waren seine Sprüche und Denkweisen herrlich unkonventionell und konnten einen, in eine Mischung von höchstem Vergnügen und absolutem Entnervtsein versetzen. Charlie hatte ebenfalls diese „Gabe" und waren die beiden zusammen, trieben sie dieses Spiel in ungeahnte Höhen. Als Beobachter einer solchen Situation kam man gewöhnlich aus dem Lachen kaum noch heraus, suchte man aber Rat bei den beiden, dann musste man ein dickes Fell mitbringen. Trotzdem, die beiden waren immer da, wenn man sie brauchte und so unverblümt ihre Hinweise waren, meistens brachten sie einen weiter. Jürgen und Charlie waren vor einem halben Jahr zusammengezogen und seit dem unzertrennlich. Ihre gemeinsame Wohnung war wirklich schön und vor allem gemütlich, aber überall grinsten einen kleine Skurrilitäten an. Da war z.B. das Bild von Graf Zahl, welches über ihrem Bett hing, die Voodoopuppe, die über der Eingangstür hing, das fliegende Schwein über dem Küchentisch und das Krümelmonster, welches unter einer gläserner Käseglocke hervorlugte, auf der ein Schild mit der Aufschrift „Nicht berühren!", angebracht war. David war sich sicher, dass Jürgen es lieben würde, wenn er eines Tages mit seinen Kindern, die sich beide wünschten, spielen konnte und so verspielt Charlie auch selbst sein konnte, es würde ihr sicher Nerven kosten Jürgen und die Kleinen zu erziehen. Doch David hatte das Paar auch beobachtet, wie sie miteinander umgingen, wenn sie einfach nur füreinander da waren. Es hatte ihn tief berührt und überrascht, wie anders Jürgen dann war und mit welchem Ausdruck er Charlie dann ansah. Die Liebe zu dieser Frau ließ ihn erwachsen und sogar richtig männlich werden, er wuchs dann über den Kumpel von nebenan heraus. Und dieser Mann in ihm hatte es geschafft, Charlie nach der schrecklichen Erfahrung mit Ingo, wieder Mut und Selbstvertrauen zu geben. Wie schön, dass sie jetzt ja zueinander sagten. Doch David hatte auch das Ja-Wort der beiden nur peripher mitbekommen, denn er schaffte es einfach nicht, seine Erinnerungen der vergangenen 14 Monate nicht fließen zu lassen. Die Atmosphäre in der Kirche verleitete ihn einfach zum Träumen, auch etwas, das er sich bei Lisa abgeschaut hatte.

„Elisabeth Maria Plenske willst du den hier anwesenden Robert Konrad Kowalski, den Gott dir anvertraut, als deinen Ehemann lieben und ehren und die Ehe mit ihm nach Gottes Gebot und Verheißung führen, in guten wie in bösen Tagen, bis der Tod euch scheidet, so antworte: Ja, mit Gottes Hilfe."

Lisa strahlte Rokko an und sagte dann mit fester Stimme. „Ja, mit Gottes Hilfe."

„Und du Robert Konrad Kowalski willst du die hier anwesende Elisabeth Maria Plenske, die Gott dir anvertraut, als deine Ehefrau lieben und ehren und die Ehe mit ihr nach Gottes Gebot und Verheißung führen, in guten wie in bösen Tagen, bis der Tod euch scheidet, so antworte: Ja, mit Gottes Hilfe."

Rokko brauchte einen Moment, bis er sein Glück, dass Lisa nun seine Frau werden würde, fassen konnte und er seine Stimme wiederfand. Aber dann sprach auch er die vier magischen Worte, bevor er sich nur noch daran erinnern konnte, wie unglaublich es war, zum ersten Mal seine Ehefrau zu küssen.

David freute sich in diesem Moment über alle Maßen für Lisa und ihr offensichtliches Glück, war für ihn wie ein Geschenk und er hatte endlich das Gefühl, dass alles, was er ihr angetan hatte nun tatsächlich kein Gewicht mehr hatte. Gestern Nachmittag hatten sie, in Lisas Büro zusammen einen Kaffee getrunken und sie hatte so gestrahlt, das es ihm ganz warm ums Herz wurde. Sie war ganz hibbelig gewesen und endlich war es aus ihr herausgebrochen. „David ich muss dir jetzt einfach was erzählen! Eigentlich wollte ich es ja für mich behalten, weil es eine Überraschung sein soll und Rokko sollte es eigentlich als Erster erfahren, aber wenn ich es nicht irgendwo los werde, dann platzte ich und ich kann Rokko doch nicht schon jetzt sein Hochzeitsgeschenk verraten." Sie schaute ihn völlig überdreht an. „Versprichst du mir es niemanden zu verraten?" David nickte amüsiert. „Natürlich Lisa, versprochen."

„Ich bin schwanger! 10. Woche! Und ich will es Rokko sagen, wenn ich nach der Feier mit ihm alleine bin, aber ich kann es kaum noch aushalten!" Dann hatte er sie umarmt und sich einfach nur für sie gefreut und auch darüber, dass sie ihm ihr Vertrauen in dieser Sache geschenkt hatte.

Erneut wurde David aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Anna ihn an der Hand zog.

„Nun komm schon, du Träumer, oder willst du als Letzter die Kirche verlassen?"

Er blickte sie verwirrt an, bevor er lächelte. „Egal mein Schatz, Hauptsache mit dir gemeinsam!"

Anna schüttelte leicht den Kopf über soviel Verklärtheit, aber ganz tief in ihr wurde sie wieder von diesem Glücksgefühl überschwemmt, welches dieser unmögliche Mann immer auf's Neue in ihr auslöste. Zusammen gingen sie nach draußen, wo sich die unverheirateten Frauen bereits zum Brautstrausfangen aufstellten. David witterte seine Chance und stupste Anna an.

„Los du auch! Oder bist du etwa verheiratet und ich weiß nichts davon?"

„Herr Seidel, wenn das ein verkappter Antrag sein soll, dann musst du aber noch schwer üben! So würde das noch nicht einmal was, wenn ich heiraten wollte!"

„So wie müsste ein Antrag denn aussehen, damit du deine Meinung änderst?"

„Das mein Lieber, musst du schon selbst herausfinden, aber wehe du versuchst es mit irgendeinem pompösen Quatsch oder anderen Geschmacklosigkeiten! Wenn du meine Meinung ändern willst, dann müsstest du dir schon was völlig Neues ausdenken, denn wie du weißt habe ich eigentlich nicht vor, zu heiraten!" Sie blitzte ihn kampflustig, wenn auch belustigt an. Das war genau der Blick, der ihn jedes Mal wahnsinnig machte, aber nun kam noch seine unbändige Zufriedenheit über das soeben gehörte hinzu. Es war das erste Mal, dass Anna es nicht vollkommen ausschloss, zu heiraten, auch wenn sie es ihm sicher nicht leicht machen würde. Er zog sie überschwänglich zu sich und knutschte sie halb zu Boden. Als Anna wieder klar denken konnte, drohte sie im lachend eine Ohrfeige für seine Unverschämtheit an, überlegte es sich dann aber anders und küsste ihn nun ihrerseits genauso stürmisch. Sie weigerte sich allerdings, sich zu den anderen Frauen zu stellen und hoffte fast er würde sich dadurch auf eine weitere Kabbelei einlassen. Doch David dachte gar nicht daran, denn er war noch zu sehr über seinen Teilsieg entzückt. Lisa warf nun ihren Straus und Hannah war diejenige, die ihn auffing. Lisa hatte natürlich nicht geschummelt und so freute sie sich um so mehr, denn ihr war nicht entgangen, dass Hannah ein Auge auf ihren Halbbruder Bruno geworfen hatte, der vor drei Monaten unverhofft aufgetaucht war und das Leben der Plenskes ganz schön durcheinander geworfen hatte. Der Gedanke, dass Hannah ihre Schwägerin werden könnte, gefiel ihr sehr und so strahlte sie noch einen Deut mehr, als sie glücklich in Rokkos Arme zurückkehrte.

Charlie drehte sich noch einmal herum, bevor sie ihren Straus werfen wollte. Sie hatte das Gespräch von David und Anna sehr genau verfolgt und konnte sich nichts Schöneres vorstellen, als gleich zu schummeln. So warf sie den Strauß gezielt in Annas Richtung, die so weit abseits von den anderen stand, dass sie sie gar nicht verfehlen konnte. Anna trafen die Blumen unverhofft am Kopf, sodass sie gar nicht anders konnte, als ihn vor Schreck aufzufangen. David bekam den Rest des Tages das Grinsen über diese glückliche Wendung gar nicht mehr aus dem Gesicht, während Anna leise vor sich hinfluchte. Dass sie den Strauß später heimlich trocknete, blieb allerdings ihr kleines Geheimnis. Es wurde eine wunderschöne Feier und Abends brachen die vier zum Flughafen auf, von wo aus es, für sechs Wochen nach Kanada ging. David und Anna hatten die Paare gefahren und schauten jetzt dem Flieger hinterher. David zog Anna zu sich und küsste sie auf die Stirn. „Irgendwann wirst du mir auch einmal so vertrauen, dass du dich traust!", sagte er, lächelte sie spitzbübisch an und wartete auf ihre Retourkutsche. Doch Anna blieb stumm und kuschelte sich nur noch mehr in seine Arme, während sie dachte: ‚Das tue ich doch schon, mein dummer Mann!'

ENDE


End file.
